Moonbeam
by KaitiJo
Summary: Star Wars AU: The Skywalker Twins are eighteen and growing stronger each day in the Force. The Darkness is desperate to destroy the Moon to get to the Sun. Meanwhile Analise and Obi-Wan are growing closer and closer, but are torn between their intense feelings for each other and their duty to the Order and their destiny.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Here it is! The start of Moonbeam. Set two years after Ani and Ana's Force Sixteen and two years before my Attack of the Clones AU Edge of War. So begins the more darker tones in my stories.**

 **For all those who have been waiting for Obi-Wan and Analise to get together, this is for you. Please enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Prologue**

Why?

Why?

WHY!?

Why was it so hard to kill one female? One useless human female. One useless human girl. One weak, fragile, breakable, worthless Jedi brat.

It made no sense. Yet there it was. Staring him in the face day after day. His failure. His apprentice's failure to destroy...to kill...to end the life of one single being. Failure. Utter Failure.

How could it be? He was the Dark Lord of the Sith. The most powerful of all the Sith Lords since Darth Bane. His past apprentice had been a powerful, perfectly evil young being until his life had been ended by the blade of a sniveling Jedi Padawan. His current apprentice was a former Jedi Master, power-hungry and grasping just like him. Always seeking, always wanting more.

It wasn't too long ago he had manipulated a naive, beautiful teenager into demanding a vote of no confidence in the man who had held this post before him and then twisted, slithered his way into the highest seat of power in the Republic. No one had more power, no one had more authority than he did.

Save perhaps those fools on the Jedi Council who balked at such power and turned their backs on it. Unless they needed it as a means to their own end.

As the Rhodian Senator droned on and on about some new measures he wanted to put to a vote, he seethed inside. Here he was, seated so high he was nigh untouchable and yet he could not have one worthless girl destroyed.

His plans could not move forward until she was out of the picture. As long as she stayed in the picture, he would be unable to corrupt, to turn her twin brother. He would be unable to destroy the Jedi and turn the weak Republic into a strong, unbeatable Empire.

News had him worried. News his spies brought him. News his apprentice pulled from those unwilling to speak.

The stupid female brat was apparently now closer than ever before with her brother's Master. The same sniveling Jedi Knight who had killed his apprentice when he still bore a Padawan braid. Now the two were often together, sneaking away for a stolen hour or two.

This could not happen. This could not be!

The Jedi might have forgotten about the most powerful Natural Bond of all, but he had not. He could allow that...that Bond to form between the girl and Knight. If it did his chance of killing her, destroying her would be narrowed. Fewer. There would another layer of protection around her.

He forced himself to stamp down the anger, to focus on the weak Senator in front of him. After this meeting he would gather and work. After this meeting he would start a new plan.

He had waited a few years to become Supreme Chancellor. He could wait a few more days to kill the girl.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **Thank for the reviews:) I am so happy to see that people are excited about Moonbeam:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter One**

Home. It was always so good to come home after a long time away. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi paused and took a deep breath, releasing the tension and slight resentment he had been holding inside out into the Force. It was wrong to be angry at the Council, at the Jeid. They had raised him, taught him, trained him, and given him the opportunity to use skills he been born with to help people. To bring peace to warring planets and help to downtrodden beings.

It was just that recently, Obi-Wan had begun to loathe the long missions. Those that took him away from the Temple for weeks, months at a time. Those times when one mission was wrapped only to be sent on another right away. Criss-crossing the galaxy. Planet-hopping. Strange foods, unfamiliar and unstudied languages, local customs that were sometimes uncomfortable and sometimes painful, rooms that were not his own with scratchy sheets and burning scents.

She was not there. His Moonbeam was not there to greet him in the morning with a soft smile and a cup of his favorite tea for their morning history lesson. She wasn't there in the afternoon when he and his former Master gave the twins their lightsaber lessons where she didn't just move as one with her blade, she danced with it. His Moonbeam wasn't there in the night when he stole her away for walks and tea hidden away from the many watching eyes of too many nosy Masters and Knights many of wh0m were more than willing and ready to play matchmaker now that the rules had changed.

Obi-Wan had hung his spare cloak over a chair. He reached for it, tugging it off the chair and rolling it up to go inside the travel pack that all Jedi carried with them when they traveled from the Temple. Hidden away underneath it was a pair of holobooks.

His hands were tender as he picked them up. Treating them as though they were precious gems and not just a simple pair of books. One of fairy tales and the other of poetry. He was sure the store owner had been surprised when Obi-Wan had first stopped into the run-down little store and then even more surprised when he had purchased not one, but two books.

After all Jedi were not known to visit little shops that had nothing to do with their missions or were not convenient places to hide during a unexpected battle. Missions were often hectic or every last little detail planned right down to the dot depending on whether it was treaty or battle fueled. Either way it left little time for shopping.

But he had made time. His Moonbeam loved books. The small bookcase in her room was overflowing with holobooks and if they let her she would spend hours in the Archives with Madame Jocasta. On Earth books had been a way for her to escape first her lonely childhood and then the abuse of her foster mother and brother. Reading still brought her joy, but it was no longer an escape.

Obi-Wan could see the smile on her face. He closed his eyes, picturing it in his mind. That bright, incandescent smile. At times bright enough to light up the whole of Coruscant. The smile that filled his heart to bursting with happiness, with joy. No matter how stressed, how out of the Force he felt she was always there. A light calm and steady, soothing all those around them.

"Hey Master the landing gear's been engaged!" As usual Anakin Skywalker did not knock. Simply hit the panel to the cabin he and his Master shared then barged in. He paused mid-sprint upon spotting the pair of books cradled in his Master's hands and the very, very faint tinge of pink to his face. It was too much for the Padawan.

He leaned against the door frame and folded his arms. Anakin was the only one who truly know how deeply, how strongly the affection, the caring and the love that his twin sister and Master had for each other ran. He could sense it along the Bonds he shared with them. Also Ana told him everything. She was his Mirror and Other Half. They could hide nothing from each other.

"Already planning your next date night Master?"

"Anakin!"

"What?" The young man shrugged. "It's not like you're breaking the Code anymore if you want to go on a date." Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, slipping the books into the pack. "You are so crushing hard Master." Anakin chuckled, repeating an Earth saying he had heard Ana tell their friend Aayla Secura one day.

"You should know by now Anakin that what I am feeling is not a crush...It's something much more."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Analise Skywalker stood poised on her tiptoes as if adding another half-inch or so to her small barely five foot frame would bring her that much closer to the ship or make it land more quickly. She hands were folded tightly and placed under her chin. If her sky-blue eyes weren't so wide, watching every movement as the somewhat battered ship lowered it's landing gear and began it's slow, highly controlled descent she could have been praying.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn studied his Padawan and adopted daughter out of the corner of his eye. She had been tense since she had last seen Obi-Wan and Anakin. Their paths had crossed on a joint mission to Ryloth, but that had been nearly a month ago.

His mind drifting back to the parting on Ryloth. The twins had dismayed, even a little depressed at being separated yet again because of missions; but that was normal. What wasn't normal was how sadden and upset Analise had been when she had said goodbye to Obi-Wan. It was if she didn't want him to go.

Even now Qui-Gon could sense deep, intense longing and devotion coming from the Earthling. It was love he realized. A deep, overflowing love. Not for her brother, but for her brother's Master. For Obi-Wan. Did Obi-Wan feel the same way for Analise?

He shooks his head, his long hair rippling a bit. He could not come right out and ask her about it. Analise would give little information, reveal nothing of the deeper feelings within her. 'A habit' he mused 'that she has picked up from me. Her brother as well.'

"I will be glad to have Ani home again." The eyes turned to him, the head tilting in question. "Our downtime will give me a chance to grill him about what boy has caught your eye. Who you have been crushing on as you put it."

"He isn't a boy! He's a man...and it's not a crush...it's something more." Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows at the raised voice from his normal whisper-soft Padawan. Analise turned bright red and ducked her head. Well that reaction certainly confirmed it in his mind that she had a crush on his former Padawan.

Analise ducked her head low, hiding behind a soft screen of light sandy-blonde hair. She hadn't meant to snap like that. She just didn't want him to know. Ever since the rules had changed to allow for relationships, for love Da had made it a point to lecture her about boys. For that matter Anakin too had jumped in.

Both Da and Anakin seemed to believe that no boy, no man would ever be good enough for their Ana. Well Anakin had at first, but luckily her choice was easily approved by him. After all, the man she had fallen for as easily as leaves had fallen from the trees in fall was practically his brother. Was his brother through the Force.

A hand dipped down into the small pouch she wore on her belt. Fingers touched soft leather cords. Analise had spent days, near weeks braiding the leather cords together to form a wristband with enough cord left over to tie. Aayla had helped her with the tricky part of attaching a small, simple blue and green bead.

Would Obi-Wan like it? Would he wear it?

Obi-Wan...her Ben. The strongest of all warriors next to her Da and twin. Brave, fearless, bold. To watch him run through katas made her feel breathless and weightless. To watch the furrows in his brow as he puzzled out some ancient treaty in a history book during one of their lessons had her longing to reach out and soothe them away.

He was gentle and loving with her. Fierce and driven to protect her even when she protested against it. Half-hearted protests too because even when it was just from nightmares that left her quaking, unable to sleep Ben was there to protect her. Always there to keep her safe if Ani or Da couldn't be.

When the two of there were together, stealing a moment for just the two of them; Analise felt as if she was the only star, the only planet in Obi-Wan's galaxy.

That she could shine as brightly as she wanted to and the Darkness would never get her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Two**

The landing ramp had barely hit the ground when Anakin came running down. His face was lit by an eager smile as soon as his eyes landed upon Analise. Qui-Gon kept back knowing Obi-Wan would do the same. Any time the twins were parted for more than a few days they needed to reconnect.

He could already feel the Force rising and swirling between the two. They were reaching out across their Bond. Their Force Signatures twisting around each other in an invisible embrace. The tension melted from their faces, their shoulders.

"Ani." It was all Anakin needed to hear. Dropping his pack he Force Dashed to Analise and wrapped his arms around her in the tightest of hugs. She had to stand on tiptoe in order to wrap her arms around his neck. With a whoop Anakin lifted her from the ground and started to spin the two of them around.

Qui-Gon chuckled at the youthful exuberance of his son and daughter. The hard-liners would frown and scold him even though the new Code and regulations of the Order allowed Jedi more freedom with their emotions. The twins were eighteen now after all those hard-liners would say. It was high time they started to act like mature members of the Order. They just didn't understand it.

Anakin and Analise had the fate of the entire galaxy resting on their shoulders. They knew of their destiny. The destiny written years and years before their birth. He had given in and told them on their eighteenth birthday. Anakin and Analise knew what was riding on their lives, on their choices.

No. Qui-Gon would not put a halt to the twins' youthful feelings, their sometimes immature actions. They knew now that the eyes of the Council, the eyes of the whole Order would be on them as they moved forward. Judging, watching. Qui-Gon knew that if the twins were not allowed to be young, to be free they would break.

"Anakin your sister is not a ship." Obi-Wan had at least made his way down the ramp. His pace far more sedate and mannerly than the scampering, frantic dash of his Padawan.

"Master Obi-Wan! Save me!" Analise gasped out laughing. The Master and Padawan laughed at the young woman's expense, but Anakin stopped his spinning and allowed Obi-Wan to take one of Analise's hands and tug her gently from her brother's tight embrace.

Maybe it was the way he pulled her to him. Maybe it was the way his hand lingered holding onto her's when he was free to let go. Maybe it was the way Analise blushed prettily like a young maiden and not the warrior she was in training to be as she bashfully lowered her head. Maybe it was the way Obi-Wan's gaze stayed on her, gentle and loving.

No...it was the shields. Obi-Wan had some of the strongest shields of any Knight or Master in the Order. If it wasn't for their Bond, Qui-Gon doubted that he would ever get a sense on Obi-Wan's feelings even with the Force because his shields were rarely down.

They were down now and when Qui-Gon gently probed them, he was nearly knocked backwards. Longing...intense longing...want and need...a love far stronger than anything that Qui-Gon had ever felt before.

These feelings pouring from Obi-Wan before the shields were slammed back up...they were echos. The same as what he had felt from Analise. The same feelings Analise had for Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan had for Analise.

"You are home and safe. I am glad to see you again Master Obi-Wan."

"Don't tell me you were worried about me?" Obi-Wan gently teased her. He still had not let go of her hand.

"I was worried about Ani not you" She shot back with very little fire. Fire that quickly died out when her hand was squeezed by the callused hand holding tight to her. "You are safe and my heart is glad."

"Mine as well." Obi-Wan leaned forward a little. Wanting more than anything to rest his forehead against Analise's, to wrap her in his arms like Anakin had done and never let go. It would have to wait though. Too many eyes could be watching them. "I feel much more at ease having seen you safe and sound."

Their eyes met. Did not move from each other. They stood and stared. Memorizing the face that filled their dreams, their waking thoughts. The face of the person that they could no longer see not being in their lives.

"You didn't miss me at all Ana?" Ani broke into the moment between his twin and Master. "I'm hurt." He turned to Qui-Gon, the older man's eyebrows raised. "Did you miss me Da?"

Obi-Wan was quick to take advantage of the distraction Anakin was providing him with. Reckless and impulsive his Padawan might be, but his kindness was matched only by his twin. The young woman that now captivated him. He leaned forward, whispering softly into her ear. "Tonight my Moonbeam. Meet me at the bottom of the Temple stairs after late-meal." A slight nod.

Tonight. Tonight Obi-Wan and Analise would steal away. A moment that was always too short.

Slowly, not wanting to release her hand, Obi-Wan moved away. His eyes stayed on her's until he was forced to shift his focus to Qui-Gon. Anakin slipped away from Qui-Gon's side as the Knight greeted the Master with news of the mission and returned to his sister's side.

She was happy. Her heart and soul were singing which made Anakin smile. Yes Obi-Wan was far older than them, but there was no other being that Anakin could want for his beloved sister.

 _Master missed you very much Ana. You were never far from his thoughts. From both our thoughts._

 _Oh Ani...I missed you both so much. Did you take good care of him? You're both alright?_

Anakin snorted and quickly looked up to make sure that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had not notice. _Of course we are alright. It was just some treaty thing. No danger._

 _Don't say that Ani. We're the Skywalker twins. Magnets for trouble that's what Master Windu calls us._

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah._ Anakin discreetly waved a hand as he picked up his pack. _When are you and Obi-Wan meeting again?_

 _Tonight, after late-meal. He wants me to meet him at the bottom of the Temple steps._ Analise peeked up from beneath her lashes to study the form of the man who had become the prince of every fairy tale she had read as a child in flesh. _I'm worried that Da might not let me go. That he might suspect something._

 _Da will let you go Ana, don't doubt that. You very rarely leave the Temple when we're here so he won't say no. As for him figuring out that you're with Obi-Wan, I'll be the distraction again. I'll come over tonight and sit with Da until you get home._

 _On Ani...you're the best big brother a girl could ask for._

 _Just remember that when I make the most embarrassing toast I can think of at your wedding._

 _Anakin!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Three**

There wasn't much she could to make herself look nice for her Ben. At least not much that wouldn't give her away. Analise studied her reflection in the fresher mirror and made a face. She could remember dimly having heard the older girls at the competitions and auditions she had gone to on Earth talk about the preparations they had gone through when they went on dates. Picking out the perfect clothes, the right make-up, jewelry that was eye-catching and yet not over the top, every strand of hair in place.

At least she didn't have to worry about clothes or make-up. Even though she was eighteen, Da limited her make-up to soft and natural colors. No freaking out over clothes either. She simply wore her regular robes. No one would see anyway. She and Obi-Wan would wear their cloaks so no one would see the uniform of a Jedi underneath and their cloaks would blend perfectly among the nighttime crowds.

Her hair on the other hand was another matter. It was something she could worry about.

She reached back and adjusted the dark silver barrette studded with crystals that she was using in place of her normal hair tie. Even after all these years Analise still wore her hair just like her Da's. Pulled back a little from her face and the rest rippling free to hit just at her shoulders. Analise's nimble fingers ran over her Padawan braid making sure it was still nice and tight from re-braiding it after her shower. Brightly colored threads wrapped around it at intervals and in between them were beads.

Analise smiled as her fingers danced over her beads and threads. Every time one was added to her braid it was hard not let herself be filled with pride. It wasn't the Jedi way after all. Da didn't care. He went around puffed up, full of pride for days after a new bead or thread was added.

"There's not much else" Analise sighed to herself. If she lingered much longer she and Obi-Wan wouldn't have much time before her curfew. She palmed open the door to the 'fresher and slipped out. A frown marred her face and dimmed her excitement as she heard voices, familiar voices in the living room.

'Oh poodoo! Uncle Plo and Great-Grandda!' Da had hinted that the Master and Grandmaster might be stopping by at some point. She just hadn't known it would be that night. Rumors were running rampant through the Temple. Master Yaddle was stepping down from her position as Council Member and soon a new Master would need to be appointed to her seat. At the top of the list was Qui-Gon Jinn.

Analise thought that he deserved it. He was the first member of the Jedi Order to publicly have a family in centuries, to be raising children. He was the adoptive father of the Sun and Moon. He was as brave as Master Plo, as smart as Master Yoda, and as talented in combat as Master Windu. Only his status as the Temple's Resident Grey Jedi had held him back.

Now though it seemed that was to change. Da's non-black-or-white way of looking at the galaxy and the lead he had taken on changing much of the way the Order operated proved that Grey or not he belonged on the Council.

'Besides...Master Windu and Uncle Plo could be called Grey Jedi and they sit on the Council. They just never rebelled like Da.' Biting her lip, Analise tiptoed into the main room and prayed that Da would be so caught up in whatever they were talking about that they wouldn't notice as she got her cloak and went to met her Ben.

"And just where do you think you are going Analise Skywalker?"

'Oh poodoo!' The Force wasn't with her tonight. Qui-Gon was standing, eyebrows raised as he studied his daughter. The fresh clothes, still slightly damp hair, the light make-up, and the crystal studded barrette in her hair. "Oh...I'm meeting up with a friend...from here...We're just going to get some tea at a nearby cafe."

Yoda chuckled at the flimsy excuse. Old he might be, but not deaf or blind. The googles on Plo Koon's face raised just a little as did his anti-ox mask. A sure sign that beneath them the Kel-Dor was smiling.

Qui-Gon had to fight the urge to shoot a dirty look at the two Masters. One like a brother and the other like a grandfather. He could sense their...their glee in the Force. They though it served him right to have a daughter heading out for the night to met someone without wanting to give it away. He had use to do the same thing with Tahl when he was her age. Qui-Gon knew exactly who too.

He sighed and ran a hand over his beard. He couldn't say no. Obi-Wan was a good man. Destined to be a great Jedi. One of the greatest he was sure. Qui-Gon had trained him, pretty much raised him.

No. Qui-Gon wouldn't hold her back, hold either of them back if this relationship was what they wanted. He just wished they could tell him.

"Go, have fun, take your com, and be back by your curfew. You still training and advance classes you need to study for." He was reward with a bright smile as Analise flung her arms around him.

"Thank you Da. I will be back before curfew don't worry. Uncle Plo, Great-Grandda." Analise bowed to Plo before grabbing her cloak and all but racing out the door.

"Be careful!" Were the last words that made it to her before the door closed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hi Da." Anakin never bothered to knock or hit the chime when he came to Qui-Gon and Analise's quarters. There really wasn't a point. He spent as much time in their quarters as he did in the ones he shared with Obi-Wan. Separated by only a few doors, the four Jedi were easily at home in either quarters.

"Hello Ani. Ana's not here." Qui-Gon didn't even bother to look up from the datapad as his son entered. He sure Anakin would just turn around and leave.

"I know. I'm here to keep you company." The young man sat himself on the ground by Yoda's seat after bowing to the Grandmaster and Plo. This made the Grey Jedi Master look up.

"Where be Obi-Wan Anakin?" Yoda asked for Qui-Gon. His sky-blue eyes ducked to the ground, a sign that he wasn't going to tell the whole truth.

"He went out with a friend from the Temple..."

"To have tea at a local cafe?" Qui-Gon sat the pad down when Anakin shot him a shocked look. "I took a guess. Ana told me the same thing before leaving." He sat back in his chair. "She and Obi-Wan are together aren't they?"

"In a way..."

"A way?"

"Yes Uncle Plo. In a way. See I know they both love each other, are pretty much crazy for each other...but they won't tell each other. Just me." He blew out a deep breath of air. "In a way I'm glad that you three know now. You can help me push them together more." Yoda tapped Anakin with his gimer stick.

"Keep silent why do they?" Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know. It's like something holding them back."

"Maybe the prophecy." Plo brought his fingers together. "It speaks of the Moon's love, the Negotiator."

"That's totally Obi-Wan!" Anakin jumped up one to be brought back down by a stern look. "Sorry Da, but it is. Lots of people have been calling him that." He sighs. "But it could also be how those two feel about their duty. They don't want to do anything that takes away from it and that includes just admitting to liking each other, loving each other."

"Possible it is...the Bond between Analise and Obi-Wan, fully-formed it is not yet."

"And we still aren't able to figure out what it is."

"Cloudy their Bond is...important it is..."

"Could it be a Soul Mate Bond?"

"Soul Mate Bond?" Anakin tilted his head. "I've never heard of that."

"It's the rarest, most powerful Natural Bond that a Force Sensitive can form Ani." Qui-Gon leaned forward a little thinking. "It's like a Twin Bond, only stronger and more intense. You and Ana are twins and as Twins your souls are each other's half, but separate. With a Soul Mate Bond two souls become one."

Anakin's eyes widened. "It was rare during the days when Natural Bonds were encouraged. A Soul Mate Bond can be formed, but it is not considered fully formed until the souls involved have merged." Plo studied Qui-Gon. "The process by which the souls merge was different for each couple. There was no set process."

"If Negotiator Obi-Wan is then Soul Mate Bond the two share."

"True Master, but a Soul Mate Bond won't do much good if the two involved won't admit to love. The prophecy will hold them back, hold Obi-Wan back until they know for sure."

"And Ana will follow his lead," Anakin pointed back. "If Obi-Wan holds back, Ana will too because she won't want to do anything that hurts him. Hurts them."

"Meant to be they are. Tested first they must be though." Yoda sighed, his gaze drifting to the window beyond. "Test them the Dark must."


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews:) The story will move a little slowly I think, but that is more my style.**

 **Yes necessaryreading Obi-Wan and Analise are soul mates:)**

 **Much like Analise I prefer sweet fruity flavored teas:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Four**

He shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't be waiting, hidden in the shadows of a pedestal. He shouldn't be waiting, watching as beings marched up and down the Temple steps.

From his vantage point he could just make out the stony figures of Temple Guards standing watch. There were more on duty than usual. The Jedi were waved through, visitors had passes checked, and tourists stood at the bottom as close as they dared and gawked.

None of the beings, not even the Temple Guards at their posts mattered to him. Only one being mattered to him, though he felt he could lay no claim to her. The two things that tied Obi-Wan to Analise at this point was Anakin and a half-formed Natural Bond that no one knew what it was suppose to be.

Obi-Wan's hand was telling he shouldn't, they shouldn't be doing this. They had a duty to the Order, to the Republic. A duty that must always come first. That was what he had been taught. Analise had a destiny. A destiny that might not include him his head would yell at him.

His heart and soul though were different. Like the unfinished Bond they reached out for her. Stretched invisible fingers to her. He needed to see her, hear her, be near her.

Anakin and Analise being twins gave him the perfect excuse to fulfill that need at first. He was Anakin's Master and Anakin was almost always with Analise.

The need grew and soon it wasn't enough. Soon he suggested to Qui-Gon that he give Analise advanced lessons on history and how it related to diplomacy. Two topics that both he and Analise enjoyed learning about. These early morning meetings became the highlight of his day. Sitting with her in some forgotten alcove in the library, sipping tea and softly discussing some decades old text.

Time passed and his longing, his need for Analise only grew stronger and stronger. Soon he was asking her to meet him in a empty, tucked-away Temple garden or at the steps so the pair could sneak away for an hour or two.

At first Obi-Wan had worried that he pushing Analise too fast. Too far. That she didn't feel as he did and would run away. Run and run and he would never catch her.

She did though, feel the same. He felt it. Saw it. Sensed it. He sensed it along the deep longing along their Bond. He could see it in her gentle eyes and blushes. He could feel it in the light loving touches.

Analise wanted to be his as much as Obi-Wan wanted to be her's. They wanted to belong to each other, to be together...Still they held back.

A pull.

A hum.

Obi-Wan's head jerked up as the Bond with Analise started to sing, awakened to a soft glow by her nearness. He shifted the carefully wrapped holobooks to his other arm as he scanned the crowd. Searching for his Moonbeam.

There! She stood not too far away. The hood of her cloak had fallen back and strands of sandy-blonde hair shimmered as stray rays from Coruscant's setting sun caught them. Beings stopped and stared. They were not blind to such beauty, such pure inner light shinning through.

He could sense her unease. Her dislike of even being in such a small spotlight. Grinning he gently tugged on the Bond and Analise's hand turned to his hiding spot. Slowly she made her way towards him. 'It's almost like she is some mystical being, some fae creature I am trying to coax to me' he mused.

Closer...closer...there! Analise squeaked as a firm hand wrapped gently around her wrist and she was pulled into the shadows of the pedestal and up against a hard chest. She wasn't scared though.

"You should be more careful." The softly spoken words in that highly cultured voice sent shivers down her spine. Lightly Analise rested her head on Obi-Wan's chest, listening the smooth beat of his heart.

"I knew it was you Ben. I could sense you in my heart. I will always know where you are." Stepping back she frowned at the bulky package under his arm. "What is that?"

"A surprise for you my Moonbeam." Obi-Wan pressed his lips softly to Analise's head before using his free hand to tug up her hood. "Come. Our favorite little cafe is waiting." She blushed as he gave a little courtly bow and held an arm out for her. He smiled as she took it. "Allow me to escort you my lady."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cafe was small. Tucked in an out of the way corner shop just a block away from the Temple. Most of its seating was outside with a large kitchen taking up most of the building. It offered food and drinks from all over the galaxy to tempt each and every taste. The prices were good. The atmosphere relaxed. Almost romantic.

Obi-Wan studied Analise as she sipped her Muja Fruit Tea. It was as sweet as she was. As wild and as beautiful. She was every inch a proper lady as she took small sips, savoring the taste of the smooth drink. It was not tea she often had at the Temple. Anakin wasn't a big fan of tea. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan preferred the more traditional, sometimes bitter teas to sweeter teas.

Analise peered from beneath her lashes as Obi-Wan drank from his cup of Sapir tea. Tea that was as steady as he was. Smooth and unflinching. There was an inner strength to Obi-Wan and not just a tongue of quick-sliver.

"Are you ever going to tell me what is in the package Ben?"

"Impatient Moonbeam?"

"Of course not." She tossed her head. "Only Ani is ever impatient." She smiled softly, her hands resting on the table. "I owe him. He's staying with Da and distracting him while I am here with you."

"He is a good brother."

"He adores you Ben. He worships the ground you walk on. Ani worries about letting you down more than Da."

"Ani will never let me down." Obi-Wan covered her folded hands with one of his. "I am afraid I will let him down."

"You two are afraid of the same thing and it will never happen." Analise tilted her head and frowned. "You're distracting me Ben."

"I am?"

"Yes so I won't keep asking about the package."

"It's a surprise...for you."

"For me? Ben you shouldn't. You give me too much." Freeing a hand she lightly touched the moonstone necklace that she only very rarely took off.

"I can never give you too much my Moonbeam." Obi-Wan placed the package on the table in front of her. "Please, open them."

"Them?" Slowly Analise undid the wrapping, folding the cloth to be used again later. Obi-Wan knew her well. As a Jedi strong in the Living Force, she tried to minimize how much trash, pollution she created. "Books!" She let out a soft sight of delight. The protest in her had died away and delight filled her instead. "How?"

"How did I know?" Obi-Wan chuckled as she traced the letters on the cover. "How could I not? Madame Nu complains how underfoot you get in the Archives and your poor little bookcase is so stuffed that I worry there isn't a place for these two." He smiles and leans towards her. "I found them in a little shop on the mission to Stewjon. This one is a book of fairy tales and myths." He tapped one cover. "The second is a book of poetry. I marked a poem in there that just reminds me of us."

"Us..."She blushes and sets the books down. "I have something for you..." Analise pulls the bracelet from her pouch. "I made this for you."

He took it, humbled. It was simple and except for one bead unadorned. It suited his personality, his style. Obi-Wan knew that Analise would have spent a long time in secret working on it. Giving up maybe even her sleep so that she could finish it.

"It's perfect Moonbeam." He lightly tapped the bead. "What is the bead?" He studied it closely. It looked a like a planet. Blue ocean, green land. Round, lovely.

"It's Earth. I took it from the bracelet my first Da gave me." Obi-Wan looked at her shocked as she ducked her head. That bracelet meant a lot to her. The last gift she had ever been given from her first Da. Until she had been given her Padawan braid, she had never taken it off. Now she wore it rarely, but kept in a small box in the table by her bed.

Now she taken a bead off that precious bracelet and placed it on a bracelet made for him.

"You call me Moonbeam. In the Milky Way, the Moon revolves around the Earth. If I am the Moon, then you are my Earth Ben. I revolve around you. You keep me steady." Obi-Wan held out his right wrist.

"Put it on me. Please." There was an almost pleading note in his voice. Analise took the bracelet from him. Her fingers brushed across his skin as she wrapped the bracelet around his wrist and tied it. Each brush sent sparks dancing across and through them.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'll go in first Ben." The return to the Temple had been filled with loving silence. Ignoring the voice in his head saying he was getting too close, was forgetting where his duty lay Obi-Wan had kept Analise close to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist. She rested her head lightly against him as she gently cradled her new books in her arms.

Every time they stole a moment, just the two of them it was over too soon. Sadly she smiled at him. Her eyes pleading for just one more moment. One more sweet word. To be able to say by his side. To not be forced apart by duty and destiny again.

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Smiling Analise turned to leave.

"Moonbeam!" Obi-Wan's hand shot out and wrapped her around her wrist pulling her to him again. Another squeak escaped her, quickly muffled this time as his lips pressed against her's.

It was light, chaste. Simple, sweet.

Yet in that one short kiss, not lasting more than a moment was spoken more than words ever could. A love of two souls trying to break free from chains that held them back. A love that was timeless, powerful. A love whose full strength lay undiscovered, hidden.

Analise slowly, slowly pulled away. Not wanting to leave, but knowing she had to. Obi-Wan kept hold of her hand as long as he could. Not wanting to let go, but knowing he had to.

"Tomorrow my Moonbeam."

"Tomorrow Ben."


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Five**

Night again and again Analise could not sleep.

It was not a nightmare this time. No thoughts of her past or destiny plagued her mind and kept her from the rest Da always said she needed.

Shadows danced across the wall of her room, but they didn't bother Analise. These shadows were cast by the glow of the nightlight she kept by her bed. The nightlight Anakin had made her to keep the darkness away. Older now and no longer afraid, Analise had no real need of it. She kept it though, still used it. It was soothing, comfortable.

And the perfect way to stay up past her bedtime to read without getting caught.

Reaching a hand she tapped the side of it until the light changed color to a soft blue. The same shade as Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Only a few shades darker than Analise's own blade. She liked this shade of blue. It was almost the same shade as Obi-Wan's eyes were when he was filled with happiness.

Obi-Wan...Ben...her Ben. It was him keeping her up. His face. His voice. His touch. The kiss.

She lightly touched her lips remember gentle pressure aganist them. So gentle she thought she had had been dreaming. Her first kiss. Perfect, simple, magical.

Dropping her hand it brushed across one of the holobooks Ben had given her. She picked it up, holding it close to her nightlight. It was the poetry book. Ben had said he had marked a poem for her to read. A poem that reminded him of her. Of them.

Analise scanned the table of contents until she found a poem simple marked 'Warrior's Pledge'. She tapped it and the poem came up.

The words were simple. Timeless in a way. Analise blushed as she read it:

 _ **Maiden of my heart, please smile at me.**_

 _ **Look my way I beg.**_

 _ **Gentle Maiden, kind and sweet,**_

 _ **Pure light shines within you.**_

 _ **Light these dark paths I trod down.**_

 _ **Make easy my Warrior heart.**_

 _ **My sword I lay before your feet.**_

 _ **My life I pledge to you.**_

 _ **My heart is yours to hold,**_

 _ **My sweet and gentle Maid.**_

She knew what it was. Why Ben had chosen this poem. It was his pledge. A pledge he could not openly speak. A pledge to protect her as a warrior protects his chosen maiden. To love and honor her.

They could not speak of love. Should not even dream about it. The ways of the Jedi might have changed, but duty should always come first. Duty and destiny.

One day...one day maybe they could say those words to each other. For now she could only touch the moonstone necklace that Ben, her warrior had given her vowing again to never take it off as she whispered into the dark.

"I love you Obi-Wan, my Ben."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night again and again Obi-Wan could not sleep.

It was not a vision this time. No thoughts of duty or seeing a thousand different outcomes plagued his mind keeping him from the rest he often went without.

Shadows danced across the wall of his room, but they didn't bother Obi-Wan. These shadows were cast by the glow of streetlights outside his window. Normally he would have closed the blinds, blocked out the light. Tonight though he kept them open. If he looked hard enough he could just make out stars in the sky beyond.

He rolled over onto his side and reached into the drawer of his bedside table. His hands cupped around the image-caster he kept inside and pulled it out as he sat up. Obi-Wan turned it on and the first image was that of Analise. Smiling, blushing Analise with a wreath of flowers in her hair placed there by Ahsoka during a pinic in the gardens.

Analise...Moonbeam...his Moonbeam. It was her keeping him up. Her face. Her voice. Her touch. The kiss.

Fingers gently touched his lips as he remembered boldly pressing them to hers. He just could not hold back any longer and stolen her first kiss. Perfect, simple, magical.

Obi-Wan wondered if she had read the poem yet. He wanted to express how he felt, what he was willing to do. Softly, in a whisper he recited the poem hoping that the words would reach her somehow across their Bond.

"Maiden of my heart, please smile at me.

Look my way I beg.

Gentle Maiden, kind and sweet,

Pure light shines within you.

Light these dark paths I trod down.

Make easy my Warrior heart.

My sword I lay before your feet.

My life I pledge to you.

My heart is yours to hold,

My sweet and gentle Maid."

It was his pledge. His vow to love and protect her. He could not openly tell his Moonbeam the words. Not so long as duty and destiny held him back. Not so long as there was a chance that he was not the Negoator in the prophcey.

They could not speak of love. Should not even dream about it. The ways of the Jedi might have changed, but duty should always come first. Duty and destiny.

One day...one day maybe they could say those words to each other. For now he could only touch the bracelet that Moonbeam, his chosen maiden had given him, vowing never to take it off as he whispered into the dark.

"I love you Analise, my Moonbeam."


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN:Thanks for the reviews:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Six**

Chairs were smashed into the wall. A table overturned sending the datapads on it flying. A bookcase full of holobooks crashed to the floor. He didn't care.

The news, images his droid spy had brought him was bad. Enough to fuel his rage. The images had torn apart what control he had.

Luckily it was late at night and luckily he was in his private quarters.

They could not be allowed to get so close. How were they even allowing themselves to get so close? He knew Obi-Wan, the sniveling Knight whose sliver tongue and skill at negotiations was fast becoming legend. He knew that the man would balk at anything that might push him away from the lessons he had been taughte about duty, honor. The brat would follow his lead, keeping quiet. Not confessing.

Tonight though they had this...date. Simple, romantic, sicking, pointless.

He needed to get that stupid human girl out of the picture. The Council wouldn't risk the lives of a thousand to save just one pathetic Padawan. Even if she was the key to to saving the galaxy, their precious Order.

Standing he moved to the small room he had set aside for private communications. It was time to summon his apprentice back to Coruscant. It was time he proved himself. The recent failures had been embarrassing.

He turned his back on the mess he had created in the outburst of his rage. The droids would clean it in the morning.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **"** C'mon Ani! Giddy-up!" Anakin let out a most un-Jedi like groan of defeat and collapsed onto his stomach. Ahsoka squealed as tumbled from his back and onto the grass that tickled her skin. Rolling to her knees she started pushing Anakin, trying to get him back up. "Get up Ani! I need to get those varmints and to do that I need a horse! Get up!"

 _You just had to tell her those stories from Earth abut cowboys didn't you?_

 _You told me to Ani! You were worried she might become too girly if all she heard was fairy tales and the like._

 _Man...why can't she rough-house with you for once?_

Anakin groaned and rolled over onto his back then looked over to his twin. Analise was very content to let Anakin and Ahsoka rough-house without her, instead choosing to sit under a tree with one of the holobooks Obi-Wan had given her. _Soka adores you Ani. You're her idol._

 _You are too Ana so please, please give me a break. Mercy I beg you. I'll do anything._

 _Dishes for the next two weeks while we're home._

 _Deal! Now call off this wild tooka!_

"Come sit with me for a while Soka. Ani needs a break. He's getting so old his bones are starting to creak when you rough-house with each other."

 _I am not old!_ Analise cheerfully ignored Anakin's outraged exclamation across their Bond as well as the glare he was sending her way.

"I have a new book."

"Are there cowboys in it?" Ahsoka was quick to heed the call of her older almost-sister, leaving Anakin behind to climb up the short incline to her. Analise always told the best stories.

"No cowboy stories today I'm afraid Soka." She could still remember a few of the stories, tall tales, and myths she had heard growing up on Earth and in turn told them to Ahsoka who turned them into games. "I'll tell you some more another day." Ahsoka sighed as she dropped to the ground next to the delicate young woman. Disappointment clearly written all over her face. "How about a new fairy tale today?"

"New?" Suddenly the Togruta's disappointed look was gone as she leaned over Analise's arm to study the holobook in her hands. "This is new! When did you get it? Did you go out to get it?" She couldn't wait for the day when she was nearly a Senior Padawan like her almost-brother and sister so that she would be able to explore outside the Temple on her own.

"Close." Anakin joined them, flopping on the ground next to them and closing his eyes. "Master gave it to her last night."

"He did?" Ahsoka's eyes went wide.

"Yep." Anakin cracked his eyes open to see Analise shooting him a dark look. He smiled back at her in goofy way. "He gave her a book of poetry too. They're just for her." Ahsoka tilted her head. She had noticed the funny way Master Obi-Wan and Analise had been acting. Making goo-goo eyes at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Sneaking touches and whispering into each other's ears. There was a word for it...Master Plo had told her what it was...

"Are you and Master Obi-Wan courting Ana?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"How about that story now?" Analise quickly scanned through the table of contents. "Here's one. It's called 'The Wampa Prince.'"

"Read that one. Please, please!" Anakin chuckled to himself. Ahsoka had been hoping for an Earth story of cowboys traveling the trail, tussling with varmints and was now pleading for a fairy tale of magic and romance.

Analise's voice was soft, weaving a magic spell around the pair. They became lost in her words, lost in the story of a young warrior who volunteered to fight in a war, to defend his home. Once there he became caught up in the experiments of a powerful wizard who was using his magic to create stronger, better warriors. The spells worked, but then the warriors began to run wild, turning into near wampas when they lost their tempers. The wizard decided to cut his looses and did away with them...except for the young warrior. He was able to escape with help, faking his own death to keep his loved ones safe. Je still turned when he was angry or hurt or stressed and there might come one day where he would turn all the way and never come back.

Until he saved the life of a beautiful and brave maiden. She was not scared of him. She protected him from those who hunted him. Kept his secret. They fell in love and made a discovery. If she was near or if he thought of her love, he was able to keep from turning all the way and broke free of his transformation easily. They were stronger together. The young warrior was able to be reunited with his family and friends. Together with them and the maiden, he was able to at long last expose the wizard and his misdeeds. The wizard was destroyed and the young warrior no longer had to hide in the shadows, but lead a normal life.

"The young warrior decided to take the bad that had been done to him and turn it to good. He became a protector of the people, defender of all that was innocent and good. Never far from his side was the maiden, healing those who injured and calming the wild animal within him. Free at last from those who would harm him or his loved ones, the young warrior married the maiden. They traveled the galaxy, helping all they could, having grand adventures too numerous to list in this story, and lived happily ever after."

"I liked that story." Ahsoka's voice broke into the silence as Analise tapped the interface back to the book cover. "I hope I find someone just like the young warrior who will love me someday." She sighed dreamily.

"You're not allowed to be alone with any boy until your thirty!" Anakin sat up, alarmed by the thought that his ten-year-old almost baby-sister was having such thoughts already.

"You can't tell me what to Ani!" Ahsoka shot back. Analise sighed and leaned back aganist the tree. If it weren't for the fact that Anakin was human and Ahsoka was Togruta, one would think that they were biological siblings. Their personalities were so similar.

"Yes I can Ahsoka! I'm the big brother and I say no boys!"

"You let Master Obi-Wan court Ana and he's a boy!" Ahsoka sniffed and sat back on the grass primly, certain that she had won the argument. She wasn't interested in dating right now, but she didn't want to wait until she was thirty either.

"That's different," Anakin sighed. "Master is man, not an adult. He's also pretty much my older brother. I trust him with my life. If I trust him that much, then I can trust him with Ana's life." Ahsoka played a little with the grass deep in thought.

"If the Council approves then Ana and Master Obi-Wan could get married and that would make Master Obi-Wan your for real big brother Ani!" Ahsoka clapped her hands, delighted at the thought. That would make Master Obi-Wan her big brother too. She liked Master Obi-Wan though he was more serious than Master Plo or Master Qui-Gon.

Analise sighed, dropping her head as she fingered the edges of book. Artificial sunlight glinted off the silver chain of her necklace. "It's more complicated than that Soka," She told the young girl.

"What do you mean?" Anakin frowned. He knew his twin. She wanted to protect Ahsoka from the questions, the uncertainty boiling up inside about the future of her relationship with Obi-Wan. Their almost-baby sister did not even know of the Sun and Moon Prophecy. She only knew that Anakin and Analise were special, that they were very strong in the Force, that Analise had been raised on a strange planet called Earth, and that because of the twins Ahsoka was growing up in a much more open and free Jedi Order.

He reached over Analise and gently tapped the youngling's shoulder. "Time enough for questions later Ahsoka. Why don't you go wade for a little bit? I need to talk to Ana alone."

Ahsoka frowned, then tentatively reached out to the Skywalker twins along still weak, still forming Bonds. Anakin was worried about Analise. Analise was sad about something. Her frowned deepened. There was a soft brush, a flutter across her mind.

"It's alright Soka. Everything will be fine. Go play. We'll have to take you back to the creche soon."

"Alright Ana..." Still not wholly convinced Ahsoka lunged herself at Analise, hugging her tightly. A small smile danced across the Earthling's face. In pure expression of emotions, Ahsoka seemed to take after Anakin very much.

Pushing herself up Ahsoka strolled away to the water. It was an unusually quiet day in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The waterfall was turned off for maintenance and the pond was unnaturally still. Slipping off her boots, Ahsoka tapped at the water with her feet, making ripples before crouching down to look for any secret treasures on the bottom.

The twins watched from their place under the tree. Analise leaned lightly against her brother, taking comfort from his presence.

 _You know I can sense something is wrong Ana. You can never hide anything from me. What is it?_

 _A foolish thought. A foolish fear._ Anakin frowned catching a shiny wetness in Analise's eyes. She was doing her best not to cry with Ahsoka near by. At the first sign of tears the Togruta would be marching back up to them, then taking off to find the first adult she could.

 _What fear? What thought?_

 _Just that...that Obi-Wan might not be the Negotiator in the prophecy...that I'm not suppose to be with him._

 _That's crazy Ana! Some people call him the Negotiator and they know nothing about the prophecy._ He frowned. _If he isn't the man, what will you do?_

 _Oh Ani!_ Analise hid her face against his shoulder. _I love him so much...as much as I love you and more than I can say._ Taking a breath she sat back up. _If he isn't the one, I cannot shrink my duty, my destiny. I will have to accept it and move on...but I can't picture anyone other than Obi-Wan as my love, my husband._ Her face crumpled and she curled in on herself. _I don't know what I would do without him._

 _Tell him you fears, your thoughts, your feelings Ana!_ Anakin wrapped his arms around her, rocking her. _The Force is our parent, our ally as Great-Grandda says. After all you have been through and with everything we are suppose to do I doubt the Force will tear you away from the person you are meant to be with. The person to protect you when I'm not there._

Noticing Ahsoka watching he smiled and beckoned her to join them. "Ana could use a lot of love and hugs right now Soka," He called down to her. For once Ahsoka was happy to leave behind the chance to make her creche master scowl by returning soaked and marched back to the twins, wiggling her way between them.

 _It is the Will of the Force Ana that you and Master be together. I believe that and you must too. Believe it with all your might._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: I am a huge fan of the CW show 'Beauty and the Beast'. In honor of its final season I decided to make the basic plot, tweaked a little bit as the fairy tale that Analise reads to Anakin and Ahsoka. I don't own 'Beauty and the Beast', CBS or CW does.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for all the new followers and reviews:)**

 **In this chapter there is a mention of Tahl who was a character in the Jedi Apprentice series which is no longer cannon (sad, but true; it's a really good series). I mixing a little non-cannon and cannon in my Anakin and Analise series, so sorry if it gets confusing at times. Need anything cleared up, just feel free to ask:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eight**

The shades in the salle had been lowered so that the view outside would not be a distraction. Blazing bolts of blue and green danced, the humming the only sound other than soft, heavy breathing.

'Just like old times' Qui-Gon thought to himself, a momentary distraction that allowed Obi-Wan to swoop in and swipe at him. The training saber clenched in the younger man's hands sizzled through the air, singing the ends of a few stray strands of the Master's hair. It was just hair though. No harm done.

Obi-Wan had always been an amazing duelist and his years of training under Qui-Gon and then his own adventures as a Knight had turned him into a powerful warrior. Yet a warrior Obi-Wan did not strive to be. The Knight favored talking out a problem, examining all the issues at hand rather than using a lightsaber or a blaster.

Qui-Gon chuckled to himself. Obi-Wan scorned blasters. Absolutely detested them. And yet he was one of the best shots at the Temple. Only those few Temple Guards trained as sharpshooters were better than Obi-Wan with a blaster. The natural talent for an "uncivilized weapon" as Obi-Wan termed it was always funny to watch.

Yet neither lightsaber or blaster was Obi-Wan's first choice. It was words, knowledge eloquently expressed that Obi-Wan choose to use first. This often put him at odds with the more battle-ready Anakin.

As a youth, a Padawan Obi-Wan had struggled to find the words he needed to say. As he grew older he became deft with using a single word to defuse a tense situation, a joke created from his dry with to lighten the mood. His sliver tongue was fast becoming famous through out the galaxy.

Another sweep and Qui-Gon side-stepped, twisting himself to the side and kicking out a leg. Obi-Wan was hard pressed not to yelp as he tripped over the older man's longer leg. Letting himself fall forward, Obi-Wan snapped the lightsaber off as he went into a roll and popped up a few feet away.

With a soft yell Qui-Gon raised his own training blade and lunged, feinting to the right. Obi-Wan stepped to the right in a desperate block only to yelp as a stinging kiss was placed on his left side as Qui-Gon quickly lifted his blade up and then down in a graceful arch striking his left side.

Thankfully this sparing match was just for fun.A chance for the two to reconnect and spend time together. Just the two of them. Instead of their own lightsabers, the pair had opted for training sabers. No loss of limb or life, but still a stinging zap if the made contact.

Qui-Gon frowned and stepped back, turning off the training saber. It had been years and years since Obi-Wan had been taken in by such a simple, beginner's dueling trick. Since before he had been a Padawan in fact.

Qui-Gon studied the man. Obi-Wan was breathing hard, sweat dripping down his face a little. His eyes were distant, unfocused. Qui-Gon knew that he had to be hurting a little from the blow he had landed, but the Knight seemed not to notice it at all.

"I think that will be enough for today Obi-Wan."

"Master?" The older man stepped forward, taking the training saber from the younger.

"You seem too distracted and distant for a sparring match today my Obi-Wan." The Knight hung his head in shame, but Qui-Gon simply patted his shoulder. "Let us put these away and clean up. We shall return to my quarters for some tea and to...talk."

"Talk?"

"Talk."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sapir tea. Tea was a common staple in many a Jedi's food supplies even if they weren't particularly fond of tea and sapir tea was the most popular. The soothing fragrance was able to calm the most frazzled of nerves after a trying mission or a rather heated debate with the Council.

Obi-Wan had never actually had sapir tea before becoming Qui-Gon's Padawan, but afterwards it became all, but part of his daily diet. Although well-versed in the art of brewing a pot of tea now himself, the Knight still preferred the tea that was brewed by the hands of his gentle former Master. There was just something about it that made the already soothing and delicious sapir tea that much more soothing and delicious.

"Drink my Padawan and relax." Qui-Gon took his place on the meditation cushion next to Obi-Wan, handing him a mug of tea. "Relax and release the negativity into the Force. Than we will talk about what has you so on edge."

"Nothing has me on edge Master." Obi-Wan sipped from his mug to hide his face. "And may I remind you that I haven't been your Padawan in eight years."

This attempt at humor didn't fool Qui-Gon. He knew his former Padawan. At times he seemed to know more Obi-Wan than Obi-Wan seemed to know about himself. Something was bothering the younger man and if Qui-Gon were a betting man, the one time at the Boonta Eve Podrace did not count in his mind, than he would bet every credit he had that the something bothering Obi-Wan was his and Analise's relationship.

He couldn't just come straight out and ask about it either. Obi-Wan would just use that silver tounge of his to dodge the questions, offer some diplomatic answer, and change the subject. Hiding behind that veil of Jedi diplomacy that was fast becoming a trademark of his former Padawan. If Qui-Gon continued his questioning, Obi-Wan might break a little, but still not fully answer his questions.

'If only Tahl were here' Qui-Gon sighed as he sipped his tea. Tahl had been one of the very few next to Qui-Gon who was able to get past Obi-Wan's defenses. She had adored his Padawan. Had been thrilled when her oldest friend who had vowed never to take another Padawan did just that, choosing a boy that for reason had been overlooked and on the verge of being sent away.

To Tahl, Obi-Wan had been the key to at long last breaking down the walls her secret love had risen up around his heart. If Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's father, than Tahl would be his mother, Qui-Gon's adviser when it seemed like he would rip his hair out after one of his Padawan's harebrained schemes. No matter how busy Tahl was always there for them, for him. Qui-Gon could only wonder at times what life would be like if Tahl was still there. Would they have taken advantage of the Council's ruling on marriages and sought approval to be married themselves? Would she be spoiling the twins with abandoned or scolding them? Scolding him when he gave them too much?

Tahl. He had been her love and she his in the days when such attachments, such emotion was banned by the Jedi Code, the Jedi Order. The Force had brought them together only for tragedy to rip them apart.

"At times like these, I miss Tahl." Obi-Wan's head shot up, his eyes a troubled shade of gray as they looked at his former Master. "She would be enjoying all the changes, all the upheavel as the Order is reborn for the better."

"Master Tahl?" The confusion on Obi-Wan's face was clear. He had no understanding to the reason why Qui-Gon would be remembering the brave, blind Jedi. His former love.

"Next to you my Obi-Wan, Tahl was the center of my universe for so many years. I loved her with everything I was, everything I am. Thank the Force that after her passing I had you and then later the twins. Without my three children, I fear that I would have fallen to the Darkside or followed Tahl soon after into death."

"There is no death Master, there is the Force."

"True, but I would no longer be here in the land of the living helping others as I should be. I would have let my greif and anger get the better of me if it weren't for you and the twins. You three keep me grounded." Qui-Gon gazed out the window. "Tahl would have loved the changes being made within the Order. Like me she never believed that attachments were something to be feared, ignored, burned away. Like Ana she was always quick to point out that while the Jedi might speak against attachments, we still formed them. Still needed them."

"Under the new rules you two could be married if she still lived." Obi-Wan chuckled. "I can see her now determined to get a meal on the table for the twins, chasing after anyone who teases them like a mother rancor, or punshing the twins by making them spend a hour or two with TooJay." He gave a mock shudder remember the droid that had been a gift from Yoda to Tahl after the loss of her sight. The droid was a fusspot if ever there was one.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Ani would have TooJay apart in a nanoclick and reprogrammed for some sort of mad scheme of his." The chuckle died away. "I love Tahl, deeply, totally. My heart and soul cried for her when were apart, when one of us was injured. I didn't like to be apart from her. These feelings I had for Tahl, you now have for Ana and she for you. I can feel them. Ani can feel them. Why do you not reveal them? You know the Council would be more than happy, they would be thrilled in fact if you and Ana asked their approval for a betrothal and marriage."

Obi-Wan's face darkened, the last bits of blue and green fading from his eyes as they turned nothing but grey. He stood and moved to the counter, setting his mug on it. "Nothing in this galaxy would make me more happier than if I was free to claim Moonbeam, Ana as my own and if she could claim me as her's. We are not free though...We will never be free to live out what is in our hearts, our souls."

"What do you mean that the two of you are not free?" Qui-Gon rose and stood next to the younger man whose gaze was fixed on something beyond the balcony doors. The traffic was slowing to a crawl in some distant spots as one of Coruscant's many rush periods started. Obi-Wan's hand clenched into a fist.

"The prophecy...that dang prophecy Qui-Gon." He rested his fist aganist the glass. "We are held back because of the man, the Negotiator who is be the Moon's love."

"You are starting to be called Negotiator my Obi-Wan. Your skills are fast becoming known around the galaxy."

"Just because I have been awarded the name does not make me the one. There is every chance that the Negotiator in the prophecy is someone else besides me..." The turmoil, the pain rose sharply in Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon was forced to bite back at a gasp. This was true fear...fear that Obi-Wan was not meant to be with Analise no matter how much the pair loved each other, how much they cared for each other.

 _Obi-Wan! You must release these negative feelings into the Force!_ The pressure, the heavy intensity faded a little as Obi-Wan took several deep, shuddering breaths and released all those negative, draining feelings into the cool and soothing Force. They did not fully fade, but at last Qui-Gon was nor worried about him breaking.

 _I love her so much Master...so much that times it hurts just to be apart from her. I need her...when I try to picture my life without by my side it is dismal, dry, hot, and lonely...lonely. No one is there, I am alone. I'm not sure I can face life without her Master...If anything were to happen to Analise to rip her away from us, from me...I'm not sure if I would surrvie._

The dark statement, bleak and devastating frightened the Master who turned Obi-Wan to face him as though he were a boy still and not a man nearing his thirtieth year. _What do you mean my Obi-Wan?_

 _I've been having nightmares Master, visions...warnings. The Darkness is coming again...coming for my Moonbeam and I might not be able to stop it._


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nine**

"Do you understand what is required of you?" Mur fought the urge to sneer at the well-dressed noble and pull his blaster on him. He was no high-level bounty hunter like his contact Jango Fett who had gotten him this job, but he wasn't some idiot slave either. Killing the coldly impressive human male would be bad business.

"Yeah, I gots it." The rough accent obtained by years spent eking out some sort of living in the underworld was a stark contrast to the posh accent of his client. I gets the girly when she's all alone and drag her back her." He fingered the tip of one of his lekku. "Do yous mind is she's roughed a bit? Me boys can get a little excitied if yous catch my drift."

The glare did not waver. He waved a dismissive hand through the air. "A bruise or two is of no concern to me bounty hunter. Anything else and you will find your compensation severely cut or gone all together."

Mur's eyes narrowed, but he bowed. His pay was high, twice what he was normally given and this was just for a kidnapping. No other extras. Mur's hands went to his holster and he wiggled it a little bit before settling it back around his hips, blasters in easy reach.

"Even cut yous paying me more than enough Count. Whats this girly to yous anyway? Some slave baby that's cut loose and running free?"

"She is no slave." For the first time during the meeting his client leaned forward, elbows resting on the desk and hands folded together. "On the contrary, she is my beloved granddaughter, the only daughter of my late son and his late wife. She and her twin brother are my sole heirs. The Jedi took them both from me." Fists clenched and Mur eyed this display of anger, of emotion with trepidation.

"Why just the girly? I can gets you the boy too."

"The boy is slippery, well trained. The girl will be easier and with her caught, the boy will follow. They are never far apart when on the same planet. Bring me the girl and you will be paid."

If Mur thought it was odd that the Count never one time refereed to his so-called grandchildren by name, it didn't matter to him. He was getting paid for a simple grab and to steal someone right under from the under the Jedi's nose was as exciting as exciting could be.

Mur didn't like the Jedi. Always sticking those hotiy-toity noses in the air and carrying on with a holier-then-thou attitude. They had ruined more than one transaction for him.

Count Dooku smiled as the bounty hunter turned to leave. Fett was right. Mur may be low-level, but his contempt, dislike of the Jedi made him the perfect one to go after Analise Skywalker.

This time he would not fail his Master.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thanks for the review Kian-Rai Delcam:) There's going to be a little action in the chapters after this and I like the idea of Obi-Wan and Analise sparing:) Enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Ten**

The last packet of tea was wrapped and Analise smiled at the Ithorian clerk who passed it to her.

"The way your Master Jinn and those other Jedi go through tea, you would think the Temple would be growing their own tea." Analise giggled quietly at the droid sounding voice that was produced by the Ithorian's translator. She passed the required numbed of credits over to her.

"If the Temple started growing its own tea Sula, I would never get to see you."

"True, true." Sula slipped her a couple pieces of candy that was sent to her from her home planet of Ithor. "Take these Ana. Your brother's itching to get out of here."

"Thank you. I'll see you next week!" Analise waved over her shoulder as she left the little shop that sold all sorts of herbs and tea; a great favorite of the Jedi. Anakin was lounging outside, ignoring the questioning looks and some downright glares as he used the Force to play with a few loose stones on the sidewalk. Like Analise the hood of his cloak was carelessly thrown back.

It wasn't like anyone was going to openly attack a pair of Jedi Padawans this close to the Temple grounds.

 _You know that Da and Obi-Wan don't like it when we use the Force for silly things Ani._

 _Awww Ana, they're not here. It was boring anyway while you were the shop._

 _You could have come in. Sula likes it when you do._ "This is for you" Analise spoke the words out loud and tossed one of the candies to Anakin who caught it without thinking. "Sula's brother sent her more stock for the store including some of his homemade candy."

"Great!" Anakin quickly unwrapped it and bit into the crunchy hard shell, moaning in delight at the lush filling inside. Analise shook her head and slipped her candy into her pouch. She would enjoy the treat later and slowly. "Just one more stop to go!"

"One more stop? Ani, Sula's was the last stop." She dashed to catch up with Anakin who could easily outpace his smaller sister. He shook his head.

"Not for me Ana. I promised some of the tech workers at the Temple I would pick up some wires. They want to see if they can reprogram and fix a couple of the older droids so that they don't have to scrap them."

"I can't believe I forgot that you've been helping the techs." Analise wanted to smack herself in the head. Since they were eighteen, the twins' formal education in the eye of standard Republic laws and the Temple was completed. Now they were free to focus more on their Jedi training as well as further study in areas that were of interest to them.

Analise had opted to continue her Force Healing lessons with Vokara Che. She would never be the Master Healer that Che was, but she would at least be skilled enough to keep beings stable until a real healer could see them. Obi-Wan was also helping by giving her extra lessons in advanced history and diplomacy. Analise blushed. The lessons were interesting, but at this point the paired used it as an excuse to be together.

Sensing his twin's thoughts, Anakin chuckled. Analise would the healer-diplomat, creating friendship and healing wherever she went. He would be the warrior-pilot. To that end Anakin had been taking lessons from different Knights and Masters in the many variations of lightsaber combat. When he wasn't working with them he was with the techs, mechanics, and pilots to hone his tinkering and flying skills.

"Yeah and I told them since we were going to be out and about that I would stop and grab the wires they need." Anakin jerked his thumb to the hole-in-the-wall tech shop that had become the go-to for the Temple techs. It wasn't Anakin's favorite shop for parts, but since his favorites were run by those whose idea of legally obtaining parts stretched the definition of the word legal, this shop would have to do. "Are you coming in with me?"

"Are you joking?" Analise made a face. Unlike her brother, Analise was no gear-head or tech wiz. "Something will break, just by me walking in there." She glanced around and spotted a pretty little cart selling flowers. "I'll go look at the flowers, maybe get some to bring back home for Ben and Soka. You know she's bummed that she couldn't come with us today."

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you catch a cold." A shiver went through Anakin. He suddenly felt uneasy, as if someone was watching them that shouldn't be. Watching Analise. He reached out and pulled his stunned sister into a tight hug.

 _Ani?_

 _Sorry Ana...it's just that I have this feeling..._

 _Feeling?_

 _Someone is watching...something could happen..._

 _I'll be fine Ani. We'll be fine._ Analise hugged Anakin back tightly, ignore the shocked, scandalous stares at the two Padawans showing such a public, powerful display of closeness. _Be mindful of the future, but stay in the moment. That's what Da is always telling you and Obi-Wan._

 _Yes Master Skywalker_. She gave him a gentle poke at the teasing. _The flower stand and no further, promise?_

 _Promise my bodyguard_. This time it was Anakin who poked her. She giggled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek knowing just how much it would embrasse him. _Be out soon?_

 _As soon as I can._ The twins parted from each other. Analise stood and watched to make sure that Anakin got into the shop safely. She didn't want him to know just how much his statement had set her on edge. So in tune was she with the Living Force that she very, very rarely ever got some impending sense of doom, of a warning. That was more her brother and Ben's area.

Still she reached into herself and pulled out the Force, sending it out for her so that she could stay alert even as she reached the flower cart. She knew exactly what she was looking for.

Fire lilies. There were Ben's favorite flower. The bright red flowers were such an odd choice for such a calm man, but he had told Analise that was why he liked them. Before becoming Qui-Gon's Padawan he had never really been sure of his place even though he was a favorite among his teachers. Among the Masters. Bullies had eaten away at his self-confidence that he had never really gotten back until he had been Da's Padawan for a few years. He still struggled with it a little.

Unable to be bold because he just didn't believe in himself, Ben had become drawn to the lilies. They were bold where he was not. Bright where he tried to stay dull and out of the spotlight. Now the lilies reminded him of what he had become, the weaknesses he fought back everyday.

There they were! Front and center was a beautiful display of fire lillies. Analise pushed strands of hair back behind her ears as she bent forward to breath in their deep perfume. There were plenty of fire lilies in the gardens at the Temple, but they couldn't pick them. Analise's plan was to select a few perfect blooms to take back to Ben, maybe a couple blubs so that he could try to grow his own.

For Ahsoka, her little almost-sister still recovering from a cold and pouting over the missed outing, Analise would stick to bright wildflowers. Yellows and pinks and blues. She eyed the selection and smiled as she noted a few varieties of flowers from Shili.

Ahsoka couldn't remember her life on her birth planet of course. She had only been three when Master Plo had found her. The young Togruta's tribe had been fearful of the small female who seemed to hold such strong, unnatural power in her hands. Yes the majority of Shili liked, respected, and even honored the Jedi. Master Shaak Ti was from one such tribe, but Ahsoka's tribe had been more fearful in their view of the Jedi.

Master Plo had been able to learn that shortly before finding her Ahsoka's parents had died in an accident and her tribe had simply taken her to another tribe and left her there. Luckily it was a tribe that knew of the Jedi and honored them.

Analise smiled as she thought of the young girl. Ahsoka was always so happy and bright, her moods quick to change. It was easy to forget at times that she really wasn't their biological sister.

"Analise Skywalker?"

"Yes." Slowly she stood, hand going to her lightsaber. She turned to see a rangy pale-green Twi'lek staring at her as though she were a meal.

The Count had been right in his description of the girl. Even without the holo he had been provided Mur would have recognized her, known because of her fragile body. Her perfect doll-like features.

"May I help you?"

"Yous grandpappy sends greetings missy and says time for yous to come home."

"My grandfather...I don't have a grandfath..!" Just as the Force screamed a warning to its daughter, Mur struck. He lunged forward with a taser and pressed it into the human whelp's side, setting it off.

She didn't cry out...didn't scream. Just gave a little gasp and stumbled into his arms. Mur slung an arm around her to support her. He started dragging her to an alley where his gang waited.

"He says yous brother is always near yous."

"He's not here. You did this for nothing." Analise had bitten her lip so hard when he had shocked her that she had drawn blood.

"Wes just sees about that girly! Now comes along and we won't hurts these people!"

 _Ani!_


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: I promise next chapter there will be action:)I just need to do a little more research first:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _Ani!_

The telepathic scream raced through Anakin's body not unlike a jolt of electricity. The wires he had come for fell to the shop floor. The only thing his mind could focus on was Ana.

His twin, his mirror, his other half was in trouble. The Dug on duty that morning gave a startled yelp before raising a balled foot and yelling at the young man in Huttese. Stupid human boy. Even if he was a Jedi Padawan.

Anakin ignored the Dug. The curses and scoldings in the language of his childhood, phrases he had heard on a daily basis fell on deaf ears. All of Anakin's focus was on Analise.

He never should have let her out of his sight. Should have insisted that she come with him. For sure he was going to insist that she open herself up more to the Unifying Force. He knew for a fact that Obi-Wan would be than happy to give her lessons.

Free from the shadowy, metallic smelling shop; Anakin closed his eyes, centered himself in the Force, on Analise. On her sweet, gentle nature. The impish side of her that was so similar to him that lay hidden far below the surface, but would appear as a merry twinkle in her eye or a bell-like giggle.

Their Bond was never fully closed or blocked. Natural Bonds could never be fully closed or blocked because they were a part of a being, not something that was created. Only feelings like pain or unhappiness could be blocked by a person on one end, but those blocks could be easily broken by the person on the other end.

He frowned. Analise was blocking a little. Something she only did when she was in pain, feeling sick, or upset so that no one would worry about her. Which was just silly in Anakin's mind and eyes. Blocking made them worry.

With little effort and practiced ease, Anakin broke through the block. His first thought was relief. the pain Analise had been blocking, hiding was rapidly fading. the buzzing he could sense darting up and down her body was a clear sign that she had been shocked. Anger bubbled inside him a little.

 _Ani?_ As fast as he could, he squashed the anger down. The last thing his Ana needed was for to be angry. He needed to be calm. If he was angry without going "Sun level" as the twins called it and didn't need Analise to calm him, his anger made her edgy. Nervous. When that happened it was up to him, Da, and Obi-Wan to coax her back to them.

 _I'm here Ana. What's going on?_

 _I should have listened to you. Some bounty hunter jumped me, shocked me, dragged me off to his goons. He threatened to hurt people if I didn't go with him. They're waiting to see if you come to get me._

 _Show me where you are._ Analise centered herself in the Force and on her Bond with Anakin. She ignored the binders on her wrist, the pile of stinking refuse, and the leering eyes of the gang. She focused instead on the crumbling alley walls, the busy walkway beyond where beings went about their business, unaware of the captive Jedi Padawan just feet away. It was these images that she sent to Anakin.

 _It's the second alley down from the flower stand._

 _I've got it Ana. I'm coming!_

 _Call Da and Ben first Ani! They can call the proper authorities._ Anakin clenched his teeth. Ana needed him. Every fiber of his very being was telling him he couldn't wait. He needed to get to her.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Ana was right as much as he hated to admit it. Da and Obi-Wan needed to know what was going on so they could get who they needed to. He would contact them and then go get Ana.

 _Fine! But after I call them I'm coming to get you. So don't do anything til I get there and keep the Bond open!_

Silence, but Anakin knew that it was the silence of agreement. He unhooked the comlink from his belt and without even needing to think about it keyed in the command for a joint call for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Excuse the interruption Masters," Anakin's spoke in the formal language of a proper and traditional Padawan just in case they were in a meeting with some high-ranking official or a Jedi hard-liner.

 _"No apologies necessary Ani. What is it? We were expecting you and Ana by now."_

"That's the thing Da." Anakin dropped the formality. He clung to the soothing, cool calmness of Da. It kept him from breaking, from loosing control. "Some bounty hunter grabbed Ana!"

 _"WHAT!?"_ The outraged shout came from Obi-Wan and Anakin even jerked his head away from the com a little. He cursed himself in his head. He should have known what his Master's reaction would be. He knew how his Master, his almost-brother felt about Analise.

The deep intense love, the longing. Anakin recognized Obi-Wan's new pain of being parted from too long, too far from Analise. It was an echo of his own pain when he and Analise had come together again as children, their Bond reawakened.

Such pain was made worse by a connection to the Unifying Force, the aspect of the twins' biological fater which gifted those strong in it with visions. Visions that too often showed loved ones in life and death struggles.

 _"Ani what happened to Ana?"_

"We split up...I went to get wires for the Temple techs while Ana went to get flowers. I thought something was off, that someone was watching us...but Ana insisted. That it was alright...I gave in. I let her go on her own."

 _"It's alright Ani."_ Obi-Wan's voice was calmer now and acted as a soothing balm to the wounded spirit of protection that lived inside Anakin. _"Ana has her share of Skywalker spirit and Jinn hard-headiness."_ A current of fear, of worry ran under his affectionate words. _"What happened?"_

"She told me some bounty hunter got the jump on her, shocked her."

 _"She told you? Through the Bond?"_ Anakin could hear the wheels turning in his adoptive father's head even over the com. _"Then she's still nearby, still on planet."_ The twins' Bond was powerful. They could feel the other's pain planets away, but they could only speak to each other when they were on the same planet.

"She says she's in an alley not far away with the bounty hunter and his gang. They're waiting to see if I show up."

 _"I have a feeling that the Sith are behind this Master."_ The young man had to shiver. When Obi-Wan's voice was stern, cold it meant he was angry and an angry Obi-Wan was something no one wanted to deal with.

 _"Most likely my Obi-Wan they are. We call the proper authorities Anakin."_

"I need to get to Ana Masters. I need to help her. There's no telling how long they're willing to wait for me to show up."

 _"Go Anakin, be careful and make a move only if they appear to be moving or Analise is in clear danger. We'll be there as soon as we can. May the Force be with you my son."_

The call disconnected. Anakin returned the com to his belt. When he looked up, passerbys took a step back. His eyes were deadly calm, serious.

Anakin took off, heading for the alley. No one was going to take Analise away from him, away from Da, away from Obi-Wan.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Some action at last. Not a lot, but a little. There will be more action later on I promise.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter** **Twelve**

'How do I keep letting myself get into these situations?' For a short moment Analise let the Skywalker temper well up inside her before releasing it into the Force. It would do no good to get mad...but it always seemed like something was happening to her. Some sort of accident or incident. Even though she was a Senior Padawan, just years away from Knighthood she was still expecting the Council to summon her and tell her that they were kicking her out. "Too much oddness happens to you" would be the excuse.

Alright so it wasn't like she got jumped on by bounty hunters every time she went out. Still she should have remembered the incident from when she was twelve, so newly come to this galaxy and still not fully understanding the power of the Force that lived within her. Analise was eighteen now, had been officially training as Jedi for five years, and like her brother was at or near the top of many of her classes.

She should have been paying attention. Should have taken Anakin's feelings more seriously. Should have opened up more to the Unifying Force instead of blocking it out. Should have...

'No more should haves or what ifs Ana. Da always says a Jedi should not dwell on mistakes, but learn from them and move forward...He is so going to ground me.'

"Such a pretty girly." The sweaty hand palmed clumsily at her face and Analise jerked back, hitting her head against the wall behind her. The insipid human male laughed and turned to the two Twi'lek with him. The pale-green one who had grabbed her was the leader, some bounty hunter called Mur. "What say you Jepth?" The question was directed to the second Twi'lek, a female with skin a dark blue.

"For a human she is uncommonly pretty Sam. She might fetch more than some of the females I can catch out of Ryloth with the right buyer." Jepth sneered at the look of shocked horror that came over the human whelp's face.

Analise had known that slavery existed. After all her birth mother was a slave and Anakin had spent almost ten years in slavery, but to hear it spoken of so casually was one thing. That the causal speaker was a female Twi'lek openly mentioning that she herself caught and sold other female Twi'leks made her almost sick to her stomach. Why would someone, anyone do that?

"Bes quiet both of yous." Mur glared at the pair. "Wes getting threes time a buyer's price for takings this here girly backs to her grandpappy whats want her. Mores if wes bring the boy withs us and Count wants them with nos injuries. Gots it?"

"He's not comi..." Analise stopped in the middle of her sentence. A tickle, a whisper.

 _Ana!_

 _Ani! Did you call Da and Ben?_

 _They'll be here as soon as they can. Are you alright?_

 _Aside from two of them looking at me like I'm a hunk of meat to sell, I'm fine._ She could sense the growl coming from her twin. In his mind there was only one being worthy of his sister and it wasn't any of the bounty hunting scum holding her captive. _They've just talked and the human called Sam touched my face, but I'm fine...I just want to go home. Mur has my lightsaber._

 _Hang tight Ana! I can't make a move unless they do something first._

 _I think you might get your chance..._

Mur stepped away from the wall and kicked at the ground. "Is tired of waitings. That boy's nots comings."

"If her grandpappy is paying us all that much just for her, let's just take her and forget the boy." Jepth shrugged, the bowcaster slung across her back moving with the motion.

"I keep telling you...I don't have a grandfather!" Sam reached down and jerked the Padawan up from the ground, slipping her before shoving her over to Mur.

"Quiet girly! You should be on your knees thanking us. We be saving you from those vile Jedi!"

"Saving me? You're insane!"

"Shuts up! Yous grandpappy didn't say I couldn't slap yous around to make yous smarts!" Mur yanked on the binders, pulling Analise down as he hand went up to finish what Mur started

"Don't you touch her!" Anakin appeared from nowhere, blue lightsaber blazing. "You let my sister go right now scum!"

"Yous must be thes boy!" Mur cackled and jerked Analise again, smiling at the yelp from the girl. "Goods. We takes you with us, we makes more credits! Get him!" Sam drew his viroblade while Jepth slung her bowcaster to the front.

Anakin didn't stop to think. Reaching out with his free hand he Forced Pushed Sam and Jepth far down the alley before turning to Mur who had his own blaster out. "Analise down!" The young woman ducked down. Unprepared Mur cursed as he was nearly dragged down with her. Struggling to pull her back up, he didn't notice the garbage bin that Anakin had levitated and shoved towards him until it was knocking him off his feet and away from Analise.

"That was close Anakin!" Analise stood and held her wrists out to her brother, trusting him completely as he used his blade to slice through the binders, freeing her.

"Well it's not over yet! You take care of Mur. I've got the other two!" A bolt from Jepth's bowcaster came hurtling towards the twins and Anakin was quick to turn and block it. With a showy flip that had Analise rolling her eyes, he took off down the alley to confront the female Twi'lek and the human.

"Yous little scug!" Mur roared. Analise turned on her heel and used the Force, tugging her lightsaber free from Mur's belt. Another touch of the Force and the narrow, flat blade was already on and pulsing before she even had the handle in her hand.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" It wasn't often that Analise let the warrior within her out to play, but this time it wouldn't hurt too much to let it out a little. It wasn't in Analise's personality like it was Anakin's, but it was there.

Mur shivered as he noted the slight change that came over the girl. She no longer looked so fragile, so breakable. She looked less like a doll and more like a warrior. A Jedi. Not a happy Jedi. "Yous don't frightens me girly." His voice shook though.

Down the alley he could hear the cries of Jepth and Sam. A glance revealed that Sam was slumped on the ground, dizzy and his viroblade laying feet away. The boy was using his lightsaber with dizzying precision to block blot after bolt from Jepth.

"My brother is strong in Soresu." He turned back to face the girl. "He does it without even thinking. I have seen him use it many times and have seen many opponents fall to his blade. You should be thankful that he has not added in what he knows of Ataru...never mind." Mur turned back around in time to see Anakin flip over the unsuspecting Jepth's head, lashing out with his blade as he did so and slicing the bowcaster in half. Before his feet were even on the ground Anakin administered a strong Force Push and Jepth went flying into the wall next to Sam, not moving.

"His skills are strong and can be flashy. Modern in a way. I find I am old fashioned." Analise brought her lightsaber up in a sort of salute before flourishing it to the side. "My preferred combat style is Makashi. Old-fashioned maybe but I also add in a little Soresu and Ataru at times."

"Yous...yous..." Mur held up the blaster, hand shaking. Analise didn't even give him a chance. With a well practiced sun djem her blade sliced Mur's blaster in half and she brought it up in one smooth movement to his neck.

"I win I believe."

"You usually do Ana." She looked up and laughed at her brother as she let the warrior within her fade away, turning back once more into the gentle young woman who appeared incapable of even picking up a blaster let alone a lightsaber.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The sight that greeted the Master and Knight really shouldn't have surprised them. It was their Padawans, the Skywalker twins after all and they should expect the unexpected. Still what they saw on arriving at the alley with a handful of Coruscant's finest in tow was still a bit of a shock.

Analise's cloak was on the ground cut into strips of brown fabric by a lightsaber. Qui-Gon was glad that it was her oldest and most worn-out cloak. One they had been planning on replacing soon anyway.

The strips were being employed as binders tied tightly around the wrists of a pair of Twi'leks and one a human male. The trio sat slumped against an alley wall, dejection oozing from their spirits into the Force. Qui-Gon knew them at once for what they were. Low-level bounty hunters that clung to the coat-tails and heeded the call of a bounty-hunter far more successful than them. They were the drudges of the bounty-hunter world. Often they were kidnappers, slavers, drug runners, robbers, anything that could net them a quick credit. Their skills as bounty-hunters certainly weren't paying their way.

His daughter and Padawan knelt on the ground by the female Twi'lek, winding another strip of her cloak around a pad made from the same fabric. Apparently in the confrontation the female had suffered some injury. True to her gentle and tender-hearted nature, Analise was bandaging it. She did not want even one of her would-be kidnappers to suffer in pain for a moment. Not when she could make it somewhat better.

His son was a different story. Anakin stood glowering at the trio, a hand on his lightsaber and ready to leap into action the moment one of them made a move against Analise. She might be willing to forgive those who hurt herself or others; but Anakin was not. He was never able to so quickly or totally forgive those who hurt his beloved twin.

Glancing at the Knight next to him, Qui-Gon wondered if Obi-Wan would follow in Anakin's footsteps when it came to those who attacked or hurt the young woman who was the center of the two's universe. Qui-Gon tried to remember a time he had seen Obi-Wan glaring so darkly, so almost hateful; but he couldn't. He was relieved when the Knight took a deep breath and he felt the younger male release his dark feelings into the Force.

"She's a slaver Analise! You shouldn't be helping her." So that explained part of Anakin's glower.

"She's hurt Anakin! It is my duty to help her."

"This isn't what I meant when I said to keep them from going anywhere with Analise Anakin Skywalker." The twins stiffened at the sound of the scolding voice and turned.

"Well...you...see..."

"It's my fault Da...I mean Master...I provoked them by saying Ani...Anakin wasn't coming and that I didn't have a grandfather. They got a little rough with me and Ani...Anakin jumped in when they tried to drag me away."

"In that case maybe you shouldn't be scolded too harshly." One of the police droids stepped forward, the motors in his legs and arms whining. "Thank you for assistance citizens. We'll take it from here." The other two followed as each produced a proper pair of binders to attach to the trio's wrists.

Anakin frowned and helped Analise to her feet. "Do you have any idea why they would target my sister? I mean she's a Jedi Padawan." He could almost hear the wheels in the one droid's head spinning as it searched its memory banks for a proper answer.

"Some slavers are bold enough to go after Jedi Padawans that look particular handsome or beautiful even though there is a risk. There are always buyers willing to pay well for a Jedi." Seemingly satisfied the droid turned its back to the twin Padawans and joined his fellow officers in hustling the trio out of the alley and into the waiting transport.

"I think that's how they found me when I was twelve, my looks." Analise held up her Padawan braid, the sandy-blond locks only a shade lighter than her brother's. "Sometimes I wish I didn't stand out so much."

"Your beauty comes not just from your looks, but from your inner spirit my sweet Ana." With the droids safely away for the moment Qui-Gon stepped forward to embrace the twins. "The Force has blessed you with an outward appearance to match your beautiful spirit within. It is not a curse."

"Besides," Obi-Wan joined them a soft smile on his face as he gazed at Analise, "You can use your beauty to your advantage. You already have in a way."

"Master's right Ana. I think a lot of the time when you spar with others they are surprised by your skill because they take you at how you look."

"That doesn't make me feel better..." She frowned, thinking. Anakin bumped his shoulder against his twin. For the next few hours at least, he wouldn't feel completely comfortable about letting her out of his sight.

"What's going on in your head?"

"It's what Mur, the male Twi'lek said when he jumped me." She ducked her head, silently admitting her failure to be alert to changes in the Force.

"What did he say Moonbeam?"

"He said my grandfather sent him to fetch me and Anakin too if Anakin came after me." She lifted her gaze to the three men. "But Ani and I don't have a grandfather. The Force is for lack of a better word our biological father and I don't think our mom's parents are alive. Right?" Anakin nodded.

"Right. I remember asking Mom about them when I first noticed that some of the kids I played with had grandparents. She said they died before I, we were born."

"So it confused me...at first." Qui-Gon frowned.

"At first?"

"We have created a family right? A make-shift one, but still a family. We have a Da, a baby sister, a great-grandda, a aunt, a couple of uncles, and for Anakin a older brother."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Anakin tugged at his sleeves, his eyes on the end of the alley watching as the droids prepped the items they needed to take stock of the crime scene.

"Take out the baby sister, the aunt, and the uncles. We're left with us, Obi-Wan, Da, and Master Yoda. Look at it closely and it's the Line of Yoda. The line of Jedi training. In essence our family line. Yoda the great-grandda, Qui-Gon the Da, Obi-Wan, you, me." Analise's eyes were wide as she voiced her thought. "What's missing?"

"A grandfather..." Anakin's eyes widened as he caught Analise's thought. Qui-Gon frowned and Obi-Wan rested his hand on his lightsaber.

"Count Dooku...Master Yoda's Padawan, Da's Master. If we add him into the Line of Yoda, into our family line..."

"He would be your grandfather." Qui-Gon ran a hand over his face. "We already know he's tried taking you once."

"He called himself Tyranus." Qui-Gon rested an arm around her shoulder.

"This isn't some random slaver attack. I have a feeling that the Sith are making a move now."

"But why?" Anakin looked up to the older men, desperate to figure out why someone, anyone would come after his twin. It made him feel just as helpless as he had when they were twelve and she had been snatched just a block from the Temple. "I don't like to admit it, but they could have come after her at any time."

"Most likely they have been coming after her. Those incidents, accidents on the missions she's gone on could have been them. As for why now?" Qui-Gon squeezed first Analise's shoulders then Anakin's. "Both of you are all but grown-up now. Your strength and abilities in the Force have grown so strong. They are afraid, afraid that each day brings the two of you closer and closer to fulfilling your destiny. To bringing them down."

Analise glanced up to Obi-Wan. She noticed his wince, the sadness in his eyes as he gazed back at her when Da mentioned destiny. A destiny that threatened to tear her away from the one man she felt she could ever love.

"Come. We need to finish up and return to the Temple." Anakin and Qui-Gon went first, blocking what view they could of Analise and Obi-Wan. They were no fools. Both could sense the longing, the need for the Knight and Padwan to reassure themselves that they were still there. That Analise had not been taken. That they had not been torn apart.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his Moonbeam, hugging her as tightly as he dared while in public. It felt as though a million eyes were watching. Analise pressed herself against him, burring her face in his chest for just a moment.

"Tonight my Moonbeam. Meet me in the old water garden tonight."

"I will come Ben. I will come as soon as I can."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

At one point the little water garden tucked away in the corner of a small, forgotten, back courtyard at the Temple had been a popular meditation spot. It was simple. A little waterfall spilling into a series of stacked ponds before emptying out into a larger pond that was spanned by a bridge. Hardy water lilies covered the water's surface while moss and grass grew among the rocks around the water's edge. Small lanterns that flicked like candlelight hang from the trees whose low hanging branches blocked the garden from sight.

Built when the Temple was still new, when the Jedi were still adjusting to life on Coruscant; it had indeed been popular. It was the favored spot of those older Jedi who could still remember the beautiful and peaceful planet they had left behind when the Lightsiders of the Je'daii won the war and they had left Tython for a new life.

Decades past. Coruscant grew bigger, louder. Time past and meditating outside seemed silly with the distractions of millions beings just outside the Temple grounds. The gardens outside were taken out to make bigger courtyards while larger, lovelier gardens were built inside the Temple in carefully constructed and specially designed rooms.

Yet the little water garden remained. Untouched save for the small crew of maintenance droids that tended to it. Their programming had never been changed and like the garden itself, many had even forgotten about the droids.

Obi-Wan had discovered the garden as a small child. It became his refugee first from the bullies, Buck Chun and his gang that had tortured him, destroyed his self-esteem. Later it became the place he could run to when he was about to break from the overwhelming pressure and what he thought to be his failures. There he could brood until Qui-Gon came to drag him away. For Qui-Gon too had found the garden as a child and used it as a hiding place.

Now Obi-Wan was a man, a Knight with a Padawan of his own. No longer did Obi-Wan need to hide from bullies who attacked him for he had no more bullies. He no longer needed to hide from his failures, the few that he had because he knew to accept them, learn, and move on.

The garden was no longer his hiding place. It was now more, far more than just a place to hide from his troubles.

Obi-Wan stood at one of the bridge, staring at his reflection in the water. His mind was millions of parsecs away from the Temple, from Coruscant. His mind, as so often happened these days, was on the young woman, the Padawan who stolen his heart, his very soul.

A flutter. A gentle tug at the back of his mind. A light silvery touch at his soul. He lifted his head from the water to the other end of the bridge. The branches of a tree rustled quietly before being pushed aside as a slim figure breached the protective natural wall of his childhood sanctuary.

Her head lifted and sky-blue eyes meet his eyes shifting from grey to aqua. She took one step onto the bridge, then another. Walking to him. Obi-Wan stood back from the railing he had been leaning on and stepped to her. To Analise. To Moonbeam.

Obi-Wan and Analise came to the center of the bridge. They were so close they could touch each other, but they didn't. Instead they just stared. Using their eyes to memorize the face, the hair, the figure of the person who had come to mean life to them. Who made them complete.

Then Analise moved. A stray gust of wind blew a strand of hair across her face. She reached up a hand to brush it away. Obi-Wan's eyes widened and his breath quickened when he saw the dark ring around his Moonbeam's wrist. The bruise from the binders that had held her captive.

One gentle hand reached out and seized the wrist, drawing it down to him. His other hand took her other wrist drawing it to him so he could carefully inspect the bruise that rang the fair skin there.

"I am fine Ben. Da and Ani made me go to see Healer Che and she gave me a clean bill of health. The bruises will fade." Her reassurances didn't calm his mind. Anger rose in him at the thought of those who dared to hurt his Moonbeam. Beneath his hands Analise tensed feeling his anger and Obi-Wan quickly released into the Force.

Bending his head down, Obi-Wan lightly pressed his lips first to one bruised wrist then the other. It was too much. He pulled Analise to him, wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could and buried his face in her hair. Her soft hair. Analise pressed herself to him as close as she could, resting her head over his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was then when Anakin commed us and told us that you had been taken. I was sure that you would be hurt or worse or..." Analise pulled back a little and rested a finger against his lips.

"I am well Ben and it was my fault. I had grown complacent. I thought nothing, no one would come after me on Coruscant. That I would be safe from the Darkness here." Sighing the Knight pulled the Padawan back to him, stroking her hair and resting his chin on her head. She rubbed her face against the rough cloth of his robes, taking comfort in the woodsy smell of the incense Obi-Wan preferred to use when he meditated.

"We should run away."

"What?"

"Run away...we could run away. No one could come after you, hurt you if we ran away."

"Where would we go?"

"Stewjon...We could go to Stewjon my birth planet, see if I have any family we could meet...or Tatooine. We could go to Tatooine and find Shimi, your mother. We could set her free, save her." A quiet giggle.

"It wouldn't be just the two of us running away Obi-Wan. Anakin would have to come because he would want to pilot the ship and help us free Mom. Ahsoka would have to come because we can't just leave her out of an adventure. She's been so good lately. Da would come just to keep an eye on us and because it would annoy the Council."

"So if we wanted to run away, just the two of us..."

"At least three more would have to come with us." Obi-Wan sighed. He pulled back a little, but kept Analise safely in the circle, the warmth of his arms.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Your eyes are going gray again and that means you are brooding. Something is wrong."

"If we ran away...we could leave the Sun and Moon Prophecy behind." She tilted her head, the question in her eyes. "I can't stand the thought of not being the Negotiator, the man the Moon falls in love with as is foretold." He tightened his grip around Analise. He couldn't say the words, not when it was so unsure, but he could show her.

A squeak escaped from Analise's mouth before her lips were quickly covered by Obi-Wan's. It was different, far different from the sweet, chaste first kiss the pair had exchanged just days before. This kiss was desperate, full of passion and longing. Obi-Wan trying to pour everything he had into this kiss, a kiss that was so wild. So sweet. So intense.

She gasped and Obi-Wan took advantage. He deepened the kiss, nearly bending Analise backwards as he put the full power of his passion into the no longer simple kiss. Analise griped his robes in her fists, her head spinning, unable to focus on anything but the emotions rolling in them, around them.

She pulled back first, breathing deeply, skin flushed. Her grip loosened, slowly letting go.

"I can't loose you Analise. Can't you see?"

"Do you think I want to loose you Obi-Wan?" She shot back, voice sharp with fear, desire. "Sometimes I wish there was never a prophecy! That I wasn't tied down to some man that I've never met, that I don't know." Tears filled her eyes and she turned her head so that Obi-Wan couldn't see them. "I want to stay by your side forever and ever. You mean...everything to me. I would give all this up in a heartbeat if it meant you and I could be together, that nothing would destroy us. Nothing would tear us apart."

"We could. We could run away Moonbeam."

"We can't Ben!" She covered her face with her hands, sobbing out the words. "We're Jedi! We're living a life we've dreamed about since we were children."

"The Council, Master Yoda would approve. The rules have changed..."

"But we still have a duty Ben. A duty to the Order, to the Republic. A destiny to save the Jedi and the galaxy." Obi-Wan gently turned her face to him. His heart nearly broke at the tears glistening on her face in the lantern's glow. He cupped both hands around her face, using his thumbs to gently wipe the tears away. "Duty, destiny must come first."

"As it must." He bent forward and kissed the tears from her face. "But I don't care Analise, my Moonbeam. Until the time comes when the Force sees fit for the Negotiator to appear at your side, I will be there. Duty must come first my Moonbeam, but for now in this moment there is just us..."

"Us." She titled her head up and rose up on tiptoes, shyly pressing her lips to his. Obi-Wan's hands fell from her face as his arms wrapped around her waist. Their kiss was deepened, soft moans escaping from them. Analise pressed herself up against him, clinging to Obi-Wan's robes tightly as she sought to be adsorbed by him. To become one with him.

His hands stroked her back, tangled in her hair. All that they couldn't say they put into the kiss. The longing, the desire, the love.

For this one moment, this one sweet moment in time the galaxy was just the two of them. Two souls yearning to break free from the chains of duty and destiny so that they could at long last be one.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"Master..."

"What is it Lord Tyranus?" His dark robes swirled as he turned sharply. The hood of the cloak he had pulled far forward although there was no real need. His apprentice know his true identity. It just added to the menacing air around him if he hid his face. "Speak!"

"Master..." Dooku on bended knee before his Master, the Sith Lord Sideous bowed his head as low as he could. The man of a noble blood and house, the once great Jedi Knight and Master had at that moment all the air of animal being led to the slaughter. His news was not good and would only anger his Master.

"The plan has failed Master...The girl has slipped our grasp again."

"What!?" Lightning crackled from fingertips and Dooku unable to help himself winced.

"Her brother was near and came to help. The bounty hunter I choose did not think to look for her brother. He waited for her because I told him...I told him I would pay more if they brought both to me...AHHHHH!"

His body had been tensing, waiting for it. For the moment when his Master's anger would spark and he would attack. Lighting sprang from outstreched hands to Dooku's body, striking every place it could reach. Blue sparks raced through the air. Sideous held his focus, shocking Dooku until he could see smoke rising from the body.

"Your failures are beginning to bore me Tyranus, but I still have need of you." He lowered his hands and turned to the window through which he could see the towers, the so called Pillars of the Jedi Temple. "This matter I must take in hand."

"Master..." Dooku's voice was wrecked with pain, his body shaking with aftershocks as he struggled back into a kneeling position. "To do so would risk exposure."

"A price I am willing to pay!" He spat out at his apprentice. "We must find some way to separate the girl from those closest to her. It is how we got her the first time." A smile; eerie, insane, evil spread across the face hidden by the hood. "It's time for the Chancilor to give one special Padawan a very special mission and to do that, we must meet in private."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"Sent to us a request has been." Yoda's ears flicked forward a little as he gazed solemnly at the Master, Knight, and Padawans standing before him, Mace, Adi, and Plo. The twins were bursting with excitement in the Force at the thought of a new mission. They were nervous too at the thought that any new mission could part the two of them so soon after this latest kidnapping attempt.

Obi-Wan was nervous too about being parted from Analise. Qui-Gon stood between the two of them with Analise standing to Qui-Gon's left and a little behind him while Obi-Wan stood directly at Qui-Gon's right. That didn't stop them though. The pair would sneak glances at each other full of love, longing while little flutters in the Force alerted Yoda and the others to the invisible caresses the two were exchanging through their Bond.

The Grand Master closed his eyes halfway, sinking into the Force a little. He knew that Plo and especially Analise were better than he at seeing Bonds, but the Force had blessed him with enough ability to at least see how strong a Bond was, if it was whole or fractured or incomplete.

Yoda sighed inside. While strong, the Bond between Knight and Padawan was sill not fully formed. They were both holding back. He knew his great-grand-Padawans well. They wanted to give in, wanted to let go and be together. Wanted to have that happily-ever-after that seemed to appear at the end of Analise's favorite stories.

"The request we have received is...surprising because of who it is from."

"Surprising Mace?" One of Qui-Gon's eyebrows raised. "Is it from one of those planets where anti-Jedi sentiment is at an all time high? Is that where we are being sent."

"It's not a planet that the request has come from, but a person and it is only for one of you. Padawan Analise step forward!" Analise's head jerked up and shock raced across her face and into the Force. Yoda was proud of her as she quickly released the shock into the Force and her expression quickly slipped into a proper Jedi mask of calm, serenity.

"Masters." She slipped to the center where she bowed. After rising she kept her head ducked down. It might not be proper to keep her head down, but it was a defense mechanism. She had a feeling, a bad feeling about what the Council was going to say to her.

"A request from Chancellor Palpatine this Council has received. Meet with you Analise he wants, alone."

"Me?" Her head rose and without thinking Analise's hand went up to grasp hold of her moonstone necklace. "Are you sure he didn't mean Anakin? He's very fond of him."

Anakin snorted. "He's weird with the way he's always trying to get me to do stuff with him." He frowns. "Besides he's never been that nice to Ana. He's always...diplomatically polite. Friendly, but cold and sometimes rude."

"It's true." Qui-Gon rested a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Palpatine avoids her if he can and when he can't ignores her or is close to rude."

"I don't like this!" All eyes turned to Obi-Wan. The normally cool-headed Jedi Knight was frowning, eyes a blazing steel gray. "Why ask to meet with her and alone?" Hands clenched into fists as he struggled to release the fear, the anger into the Force as he had been taught. "It's dangerous. I don't think she should go."

"I agree Masters." Mace rolled his eyes while Adi exchanged a look with Plo, trying not to smile. Of course Anakin would agree with his Master if it meant keeping his sister safe. "Analise should stay here. Let me go in her place."

"Anakin." It was softly spoken, but it was enough to calm her brother down. "Master Kenobi. It's alright." She looked to Yoda. "It may be a request, but it is a request from the Supreme Chancellor, the leader of the Republic and a very public supporter of the Jedi." He nodded, ears drooping a little. He already had an idea of what Analise was going to say. "Then it would be best to honor his request."

"What?"

"No!"

"It will be fine you two." Forgetting about the Council for a moment she went to her twin and would-be lover. She took a hand from each of them and squeezed. "I will be fine. You don't see Da getting worried."

"Oh Da is worried." Qui-Gon folded his arms. "He just knows better than to say anything. You're eighteen now anyway Analise, an adult." He sighs. "You can make your own choices...Besides you've inherited more than your fair share of Jinn stubbornness and Skywalker temper."

"Thank you Da...Master. I'll have my lightsaber of course and I'll take the com Ani made for me. There's also the Bonds so I'll be able to let you know in case something does happen." Feeling that she had soothed her men enough, Analise turned back to the Council Members who were all looking at her. Pride was clear on all their faces and in the Force. "I'll leave now. It shouldn't be too long."

Arms shot out and grabbed her. Obi-Wan ignored everyone in the room and wrapped his arms around Analise, pulling her back to his chest. He bent his head down to her ear.

"Come back to me as soon as you can Moonbeam."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Yes necessaryreading, he is a creepy a-:) Sorry for how late the chapters have been getting put up. There's a lot going on, but I will keep going:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Analise had never really liked the color red. It was a perfectly nice color, even a lovely color under the right circumstances. There were too many instances though where red became a bad color, even an evil color. The blood red of of Sith or Sith Acolyte's lightsaber turned the color red into something dark.

So she didn't understand why Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic had chosen a red so deep and dark in shade to be the main color in his office.

The receptionist had bowed her in. Had been most sorry about the Chancellor's delay. He hadn't meant it. She had gushed over the "pretty Padawan, so rare to see" and offered a wide variety of refreshments before she had finally left the young woman alone in the over-sized office.

A hand slipped down to the special comlink that Anakin had made for her. He had added a function that allowed her to record her conversations. Since people tended to tell Analise random things Anakin had added the record function for missions for the times when people let things slip to her. No one looked twice at it because it looked like a regular old comlink.

A light touch. A quick flip of the hidden switch turned on the recorder. Analise doubted that she would actually record anything worth turning it on, but the Force seemed to be urging her. If nothing happened she could always delete the recording later.

"My dear! How good it is to see you!" Palpatine swept into the room. His smile overly friendly and fake. Analise was no fool. Her senses always buzzed around the Chancellor and not in a good way. There was just something off about the man.

Still, he was the Chancellor and the Jedi had always had a good reletionship with the Chancellor. They needed one if they wanted to continue their duty within the Republic. So Analise stomped down those feelings of unease, of darkness that seemed to dance around the Chancellor, and bowed. She took comfort in the braid that swung by her face and the light thump of the necklace against her skin.

Palaptine smirked and quickly wiped it from his face as the girl rose; replacing it with some sort of friendly smile. He knew the Jedi were fools and here was proof. They had allowed the target of kidnappings, the victim of odd accidents to leave the Temple on her own. She was unprotected and came to him.

What fools. They were sending their precious Moon to the altar of the Sith where he would gladly sacrifice her to reach his goal of absolute power and control over the galaxy. To be able to create his galaxy, she needed to die.

"The Council said that you had requested to see me Excellency."

"Yes, yes I did my dear. I am leaving on visit soon to Rexus. It appears to have become the seat of the growing, so-called Separatists movement." He sighed as though the thought of anyone wanting to leave the Republic was too heartbreaking to even think about. "I would like to bring a Jedi with me."

Analise tilted her head a little. "But aren't the majority of the Separatists strongly anti-Jedi? It might not be a good idea to bring a Jedi along and even if you would like to bring a Jedi a Knight or Master would be a better choice."

"Ahhh you are correct." The way he said it sounded as though he was surprised that Analise had any brain inside her head. "I want a Jedi to be part of my delegation to show that the Jedi are a strong part of the Republic and always will be. However," he held up a hand, "Taking a Knight or Master might put them on edge. Instead I thought a Padawan, just a Padawan coming with me would show how close the Republic and Jedi are without raising their heckles."

"And you thought me?"

"But of course." He leaned back, tapping his fingers together. "Your Master and adoptive father is Qui-Gon Jinn, a famed Jedi Master who from what I hear is soon to be part of the Council. You've been trained by some of the best Masters the Jedi Order has and have had many a successful mission." He smirked a little. "Besides it would give you a chance to break free from the shadow of your brother and have a solo mission before him."

Analise's senses went on high alert. "Pardon my rudeness Excellency, but I do not live in my brother's shadow. Nor do I compete with him." Her voice had gone icy, a surprise to her. She had never spoken in such a tone before and certainly not to an authority figure. "In any case the Council will choose when Anakin and I may do our solo missions. Why did you not put this request in your message to the Council?"

"My dear, my dear girl." He waved a hand dismissively. "The Council seems to be highly protective of you. If I put such a request to them, I feared the answer would be a swift no. I hope that you might convince them of this scheme."

"You must ask the Council." Analise stood firm. "It is up to them if I will go or not."

"Of course, of course." He stood. "If you will excuse me please, I'll go and ask them right." Analise bowed as he left the room through a side door. Rising she admitted that something felt very off. There was com built right into his desk. He didn't need to leave the room to talk with the Council. Especially not if he wanted her to convince them that she wanted to go with him to Rexus.

She made her way to the door, unhooking her lightsaber from her belt. Just in case. She also unhooked the com. The Force was screaming, screaming at her as she reached out to touch the door and it slide open.

"Hello there granddaughter."

"Dooku!" Her lightsaber came on, it's blue blade glowing. "Where is the Chancellor you traitor?"

"Where you can never find him!" He threw out his hand, unprepared Analise found herself flying across the room, hitting a wall. The wind knocked from her she fell to the floor, grasping for breath.

She was stronger than before. A better fighter. She had proven herself again and again, but part of being a Jedi was also to know when to back away from a fight. Analise knew that there was no way she could beat Dooku on her own.

There was a sofa near her. She couldn't hide her lightsaber, but she could hide the com. Dooku didn't know about it. Powering down her saber to distract him, Analise used the Force to send the com under the sofa. Only someone with the Force would be able to find it.

 _Ani...my com is under the sofa in Palpatine's office. Get it as soon as you can!_

 _Ana! What's going o..._

She was quick to block the Bond. There was no point to her family feeling her pain. Gathering her stregth, her bravery Analise stood. Lightsaber raised and slipping into a classic Makashi stance. "I'll ask you again Dooku. Where is the Chancellor?"

"You are my granddaughter. You favor the same form."

"Your version of Makashi has been perverted by your allegiance to the Dark Side...AND I AM NOT YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!"

"Such rudeness." Lighting shot through the air to Analise. She cried out, dropping her lightsaber and collapsing to the floor, her block dropping. Shocks raced through her again. Analise bite her lips. She couldn't cry out.

Blurry eyes peeked up to see..."Sideous."

"Lord Sideous to you brat."

"The Jedi will stop you. My family will come for me."

"Oh I hope they do my little sacrifice. If they come they will see you dead on my altar...Then they too will be destroyed!"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN:Well necessaryreading I've always seen Palpatine as a little crazy...okay a lot crazy. Thank you the review IsAry, I am so glad that you are enjoying the stories.**

 **Thank you and welcome to all the new followers:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

They were tense. Like a pair of akk-dogs who had caught the scent of a threat and went instantly on guard. If Qui-Gon was not forcing himself to be so calm, he would be just a tense too.

There was just something that seemed off about Palpatine. The Force always seemed to slip and slide around him, as if it could not actually touch him. Qui-Gon had learned from a young age to be careful, weary of those whom the Force seemed to wrap around.

He shook his head. Analise was eighteen, she was old enough to take care of herself. Though there were times, plenty of times where Qui-Gon would look at the twins, even Obi-Wan and see the children they had been at one time. The bullied boy struggling to live up to the expectations he thought his Master had for him. The former slave who broke Jedi rules left and right, but always with a good heart. The shy and gentle Earthling who wanted nothing more than for her loved ones to be safe and happy.

Qui-Gon shook his head again. If he was nervous, worried, or tense then Obi-Wan and Anakin would pick up on it. That would only make them more nervous, worried, or tense and the last thing the Master needed was his two sons taking off after Analise.

"There you are!" Jedi Knight Kit Fisto's cheerful voice rang through the hall and Qui-Gon smiled. He had thought the male's cheerful attitude would keep Obi-Wan and Anakin from thinking too much, so he had invited the Knight for a sparing session.

"So we're sparring today are we Master Jinn?"

"Yes, I thought the boys would..." Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin winced. A burst of pain shot through all three of them. It wasn't any of their pain. It was Analise's! It came and went so fast...

The younger men turned to the older one who smiled at them soothingly. "I'm sure it's nothing you two. Analise might have fallen."

"Doubt it. Analise is the most graceful being I've ever seen."

"Oh she is now Obi-Wan?" Kit's ever present smile grew as he teased his friend. Obi-Wan blushed and made a face at his friend as Anakin darted ahead.

"It's all her dance training Master Fisto. It's become second nature to her. Is this the salle we're using?" At Qui-Gon's nod Anakin palmed the door open...

 _Ani...my com is under the sofa in Palpatine's office. Get it as soon as you can!_

 _Ana! What's going o..._

"Anakin?" Three pairs of eyes were gazing at him worriedly. He shook his head.

"Ana..."

"What about her?" Obi-Wan's eyes were quickly becoming steel-grey again.

"She talked to me. She said that she was leaving the com I gave her under a sofa in the Chancellor's office." He shook his head confused.

"She's blocking us..." Qui-Gon's eyes were closed as he felt along the Bond to his daughter. "I don't understand why she would be doing that..."

"Unless something went wrong!"

"We don't know that Anakin." Kit laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "She may just be blocking for another reason."

"But Ana never blocks the Bond, not unless she's in pain."

"Anakin's right Kit. Analise will only block if she's in pain, that way we won't feel it and get worried." Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She never wants us to worry about her."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "I am sure that all is well. She'll be back..." The rest of his statement was drowned out by a sudden, sharp cry from the youngest of the group.

Pain.

Sharp.

Slicing.

Nothing.

Qui-Gon panted and went to Anakin, wrapping his arms around him. The young man was near tears. Luckily he had yet to give into his anger and was no where near Sun-Level. His Bond was screaming at him that his daughter was in danger, yet there was nothing he could do at the moment other than comfort his young son.

"ANALISE!" Obi-Wan's cry came from his heart, his soul. This was not the calm Jedi Knight that Qui-Gon knew. This was not the young man who kept his cool no matter what. This was a man whose love had been taken away, stolen, and was now in pain.

He watched in shock as Obi-Wan turned, a look of pure determination on his face. Nothing was going to stand in his way of getting his Moonbeam back. He began to run down the hall.

"Kit, stop him!" Kit didn't even stop to ask. The Knight tackled Obi-Wan to the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"I can't Obi-Wan. Not until you calm down." Obi-Wan's struggles were in vain. Kit was stronger and taller than he was. "Relax Obi-Wan. This is not the way to help your Moonbeam." Obi-Wan growled, his anger spiking.

"Master." The voice was quiet, but it broke through the haze of rage. Obi-Wan's struggles ceased and Kit let him go. Anakin pulled free from Qui-Gon and went to his Master, wrapping his arms around him. Obi-Wan was rarely demonstrative of his affection in public, but this time he returned Anakin's hug without a thought.

As long as Anakin was there. As long as Anakin's rage was calm, wasn't at sun level; then Analise was okay. Analise was fine. Analise was safe. She would be safe. She would be back.

Qui-Gon exchanged a worried look with Kit. Normally if something was happening to Analise it was Anakin who was ready to take off and go after her with Obi-Wan being the voice of reason. This time it was the exact opposite with Anakin being the sole thing keeping his Master calm, at least for now.

He took out his com and as fast as he could entered in the code for Analise's com. There was no answer. Static. Silence. Nothing.

No Analise.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the review IsAry:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

It was a sad sight that greeted Mace and Yoda when they arrived at Qui-Gon's quarters. The Master with Kit's help had ushered his Padawan and Padawan's Padawan there. The Knight and Apprentice sat huddled on the sofa, both faces paled and eyes squinted in deep concentration as they sought along their Bonds for any sign of the missing young woman. The Grey Jedi Master stared out the doors to the balcony, his gaze distant.

"Master, Mace." Qui-Gon turned, his eyes downcast, and his shoulders slumped as through he were far older than his actual age. It was clear that Analise's vanishing had transformed him.

This wasn't like the time she had gone missing, been taking just a block from the Temple when she had still been a girl, a child struggling to fit into the new world she had found herself tossed in. Then she had been kept on Courscant, in a warehouse. They had still been able to exchange messages along the Bond.

This time they couldn't. Since her message to Anakin about her com, there had been nothing. She had been taken off planet. Just vague, hazy senses that she was still alive, still breathing, still for the most part unhurt.

It would not last, her being unharmed, unhurt. They had not been afraid to torture her to near the point of death last time. They would do it again. All to draw out Anakin, bring him near.

Last time Analise had not known how to block her pain. This time she did.

"Heard from Analise have you?"

"No Master. I cannot raise her on her com."

"Maybe it is time we contacted the Chancellor." Four sets of eyes turned to him, clearly not very happy with the idea. "What? Analise was going to meet with him when he vanished." Anakin's head lifted.

"Master Windu's right. Remember what Ana told me before the Bonds went silent. She hid her com under the Chancellor's sofa. The com I made her." He let the last statement sink in. "That means he had to have seen her, talked to her. Something must have happened. Maybe the Chancellor was the target and Ana just got caught up in the middle." Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder. The young man was full of hope that maybe, just maybe the Sith hadn't taken his twin again. That maybe, just maybe it was all a misunderstanding.

"Anakin's right Masters. The Chancellor may be our key to finding Analise."

Qui-Gon nodded and pulled out his com. He went to thumb in the frequencey for the Chancellor's office when it beeped. He rasied an eyebrow and answered. "Jin here."

 _"Master Jinn, this is the Communications Tower. You have an incoming message from the Chancellor. Shall I put him through?"_

"Yes. Right away." His blue eyes scanned the room. Here they were planning to contact the Chancellor's office and the Chancellor's office had contacted them. Something must have happened to Palpatine. The voice that broke through when message was connected made no sense. It wasn't one of Palpatine's lackeys or his majordomo. It was Palpatine himself.

 _"So glad I was able to reach you Master Jinn. I just wanted to see if Analise had been held up. I had contacted her by com earlier and she said she was on her on way."_

"Held up? We all thought she's been with you this whole time and that she would have been back at the Temple by now."

 _"Really? I haven't seen her and sadly I have a meeting that I cannot put off so I can longer wait for her. I do hope nothing bad has happened to your...Padawan Master Jinn."_

"As do we all Chancellor. My daughter is tough and strong, she can hold her own. However I do wish she was home safe and sound. It was a had choice to let her go out on her own to this...meeting with you so soon after an attempt was made to kidnap her."

 _"And now it seems she's missing again and I do believe she was kidnapped as a child. Maybe you should lock her away Master Jinn and throw away the key. Such a pretty girl is such a temptation. Maybe the Jedi life has gotten too tough for her. After all she isn't even from this galaxy."_

Anakin and Obi-Wan each rose from the couch at the Chancellor's almost cruel comments. How dare he he say Analise was taken because she was too pretty or that she had run because she thought the Jedi training had gotten too tough. Analise would never run. Never.

"I am sure that Analise is fine. My daughter, Padawan is so kind and gentle. I am sure she saw someone who needed her help on the way home and stopped. Analise will be back soon."

 _"If not feel free to use the Senate Guards to help in a search..."_

"That will not be necessary, but thank you. Excuse me Excellency, but I am needed. Good day." Qui-Gon was curt and quick as he turned off the com, not even waiting to hear Palpatine's response. Anakin stood, body shaking.

"He's lying!" The young man spat out. "He did see Analise. Analise told me where her com is. It's under a sofa in his office and Ana never lies."

"True that is. Held truth back young Analise has. Never lied she has though."

"She does take the truth very seriously." Mace sighed. "Anakin, Analise's com is the one you made her right?" The Padawan nodded, a little confused. How did Master Windu know that he had made Analise's com? "She told me once and that it had a record feature."

"It does...and if I know Analise I'm betting she turned it and had it recording the entire time she was at Palpatine's office."

"In that case we need to get it back. It might hold the truth of what happened."

"And Ana told me where to find it." Anakin turned on his heel and started to the door as Obi-Wan stood.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get the com. I'm the only one of us here that can probably get in and out of Palpatine's office, no questions asked."

"Right Anakin is. Lest trouble of us he will have."

"Go Ani." Qui-Gon stepped forward and gave him a hug. "But be careful and come straight back as soon as you get the com or if there's any trouble."

"Yes Da."

"May the Force be with you."


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty**

It hurt so much. So much. She couldn't remember ever being in so much pain. Every single inch of her hurt, was on fire. She moved and chains rattled. She was chained. Chained again to a wall.

Chained.

Caught.

Again.

For a instant Analise was twelve again. Captured by the Sith and imprisoned, chained in a warehouse on Coruscant.

Alone.

Alone.

'Stop it Analise. You're never alone. The Force is always with you.' She took a deep breath and centered herself. The Force was her parent, it was always there. Always watching her. Always with her, connecting her to her family, to her Ben.

"Impressive child. Very impressive." Analise pulled against the chains as Sideous and Dooku came in. "You were able to back away from your fear so quickly. Impressive even for a Jedi."

"I would thank you, but I know you aren't impressed."

"Ahh, so there is Skywalker temper in you." The Sith Master laughed. "Good. Give into your rage."

"Never! I'll never give in to you. Never side with you. What have you done with the Chancellor?"

Sideous smiled in the shadows of his hood. Good. He had been worried that the girl might put two and two together and figure out that he and the Chancellor were the same.

"We had to rough him up a little, but he is fine and by now they should have found him. Which is more than we can say for you little Jedi." Dooku stepped forward, glaring at the young woman.

"What do you mean?"

"You will be enjoying our hospitality for the foreseen future. Currently we are on our way to Rexus where you shall enjoy similar accommodations." He grinned evilly.

"Now we must make sure that your loved ones find you so that they can watch us destroy you and then destroy them." Sideous raised a hand and lighting raced from his fingers to Analise. She bit down on her lip as hard as she could, drawing blood.

She would not scream.

She would not cry.

She had to be strong.

She could not let the block drop.

She couldn't let Da, Ani, or Ben feel her pain.

She couldn't let them come after her.

She had to protect them.

"You will not break my Sith. As long as the Force is on my side, I will never break. You will never win."

"We shall see my dear. We shall see. Continue Lord Tyranus. I have matters I must attend to before we arrive."


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

"I'm sorry Padawan Skywalker. If you had come a bit earlier you might have been able to catch him." Anakin sighed and tapped his lightsaber. He had been right in thinking that no-one would give him a second look as he made his way through the halls of the Senate Building to Palpatine's office. No guards had stopped or questioned him. Except for a few wondering looks, most of the Senators had shrugged and gone their ways.

Everything had gone well until he had reached the outer office and been told by the very sorry receptionist that the Supreme Chancellor had left some time ago on a short trip. No, no she was quick to assure the young Jedi, the Chancellor had left with his guards, no one else. He had told her he wanted to take some time and visit his family. Which was news to Anakin. He hadn't even realized that Palpatine had any family.

"Are you sure he didn't leave a message saying that I was coming?"

"I'm sure Padawan Skywalker."

"In that case..." He knew that Da and Master Obi-Wan might, okay would get mad at what he was about to do. The Compulsion or Mind Trick as the younger ones called it, was one of the harder skills for a Jedi to master and there were some beings on whom it would have a very weak effect or no effect at all. There would surely be scolding from his Master and father for his use of it, but Anakin knew they were running out of time. He needed to use it or there might be no chance to find Analise.

Sinking into the Force he stretched out and lightly touched the mind of the receptionist. Of course it was easy to do so. Like many employed in politics, her mind was all-but an open holobook to him. So easily changeable, suggestible. He pressed down, waving his hand a little in front of her face and wishing he had mastered the elegant, almost careless movements of Da or Obi-Wan.

"You will let me into the office. There is something the Chancellor has left for me."

"You can go in. I believe the Chancellor did mention he was leaving something for you."

"When I leave you will forget I was here." Anakin added a little bit more pressure behind that before releasing her mind. The woman shook her head before pressing the door panel on her desk and waving Anakin in. Success.

As the door slide shut behind him, Anakin frowned. Now he just needed to find Analise's com. The com he had made for her. Just for her. He had always liked tinkering, making things. Since his twin's arrival, Anakin had loved making things just for her. A nightlight that changed colors when she tapped it to keep away the darkness and nightmares. A training remote he had modified that was more a toy than training device.

The com was his most recent gift. With, well they called it a gift of beings spilling all to Analise without asking, someway for her to record unplanned conversations just made sense to Anakin. It had take weeks, almost a month to figure out a way to add a recording feature to a com and yet have it still look like a com, but he had done it.

'Under the couch. She said it was under a couch.' Couches that were set so low to the ground that there wasn't enough space for Anakin to get his hand between them and the floor. A grin popped up on his face. 'Clever Ana. Very clever.'

He picture the com in his mind. Somewhat battered, but kept as clean and in working order by Analise. As with everything that Anakin or Da or Master Obi-Wan had given her, Analise took the best care of it. He stretched out a hand and saw the com flying its hiding place, smacking into his hand.

"Got it!" He clenched his fist around the com. "Now maybe we'll be able to figure out where you are and what happened to you. He slipped the com onto his belt and prepared to leave.

 _There is still something for you here._

The words were whispered. Breathy. Not there. Every sense in Anakin's body was triggered, mental alarms ringing in his head. The voice wasn't bad. It was familiar. A little loving even.

 _Turn my son. They have left your sister's weapon. Do not let them keep it._

The Force. It tugged at him, pulling him towards the desk that Palpatine often sat behind.

A drawer. Locked. No match for him. Anakin made quick work of the lock and pulled the drawer open.

A lightsaber.

Analise's lightsaber. The lightsaber that Analise only ever let out of her sight when she was in her's and Qui-Gon's quarters or his and Obi-Wan's.

In a drawer in Palpatine's desk.

In a locked drawer.

"Oh Analise...where are you?"

He clipped the lightsaber to his belt and pretty much ran to the door and out of the office.

Analise didn't have her lightsaber. It had been in Palpatine's office.

A lightsaber was a Jedi's life. Analise didn't have her's.

Anakin was now very scared.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: There will be no update Monday, July 18th, 2016. I will be out of town for the day and unable to post Chapter Twenty-Three. I'll be back Tuesday though with a new chapter:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

He had always been one of the best in the Temple when it came to meditation. It had always come so easily to him. The ability to sit so still and quietly, to empty his mind and fill himself with the Force even when he had been a hyperactive child had never failed to amaze his teachers. Add that to his skills with saber, blaster, and tongue; it was if Obi-Wan had never been meant to be anything other than a member of the Jedi Order.

Today though meditation failed him. The skill, the strength he had cultivated over the years had this day failed him. The one thing he did whenever he was stressed, angered, needed to calm down, or just wanted to relax had failed him.

Giving up he opened his eyes which had remained grey ever since they had felt the short busts of Analise's pain and realized that she was in trouble. That she was gone. Qui-Gon, his former Master and for lack of better words his foster father sat across from him. Deep in his own meditation, un-moving as he had been since the pair had let Anakin go on his own to the Chancellor's office to find Analise's com. Obi-Wan had to wonder how Qui-Gon was able to focus, to be so still. He knew his Master was wrestling with inner turmoil. That Qui-Gon was using the deepness of his meditation to to search along his Bond with Analise, searching for a clue, a sign as to where his daughter was. If she was unhurt. If she was...

He stood, knowing that his feelings were fast coming free from his control, that he was near the breaking point. There was no reason why Qui-Gon's meditation should be disturbed by Obi-Wan's lack of control. He could try going to a salle and finding a willing sparing partner or he could go to the archives and try loosing himself in some dusty old holobook...But if meditation had failed him, he doubted that sparing or reading would work.

Instead Obi-Wan let himself out onto the small balcony. A rare feature in the Jedi Temple, but Qui-Gon was lucky enough to have one. Speeders, bikes, and ships raced by on their way to work, to home, to fun, to...to who knows where. They were far enough away not to disturb those who wanted to seeming peace of the balcony, but close enough that Obi-Wan could smell the fumes, hear the noise. Always there on Coruscant.

He leaned on the railing, recalling times he had come out to the balcony to study Analise who stilled seemed in awe at the never-ending hustle and bustle of Coruscant. The way day melted into night and back again with very little slowing. There was just too much for an average being to see and do. Her eyes would widen each time a new ship or speeder or bike went by in a design she wasn't familiar with or the rare breeze lifted up words in a language new to her.

Analise.

Moonbeam.

His Moonbeam.

Her face filled his mind. Her cries. Scared. Alone. In pain. Obi-Wan felt trapped in a waking nightmare, a fear that they would be unable to find Analise and a worse fear that if they did find her, it would be too late.

He would never see her smiles. Bright and happy lighting up a room, a planet. Shy as she blushed and stared at the ground. He would never hold her in his arms again. Never feel the softness of her hair, the silkiness of her skin. Never hear her bell-like giggles, her rippling laughter.

No! He mustn't think like that!

Without thinking Obi-Wan's left hand reached out to his right wrist, his fingers landing on the bracelet that Analise had given him. That Analise had made just for me. He tapped the bead. The blue and green bead. The bead that represented Earth. Earth the planet that she had been raised on.

She had called him her Earth since she was his Moon, his Moonbeam. That the Moon revolved around the Earth as all moons did to their planets. That the Earth achored the Moon. Earth was sturdy, strong in Milky Way. The Moon was light, magical as it spun around the blue-and-green planet.

It was why she called him Ben, the nickname from his childhood that he had been quick to drop when he had grown past toddler-hood. It was a common name on Earth. A good sturdy name.

That was her Obi-Wan. Her good and sturdy Obi-Wan. Her protector when Anakin couldn't be there. Her hero. Her prince she had blushingly whispered to him when one night as they had parted ways. He had pretended not to notice.

She was his Moonbeam. His light, dancing and dreaming. Always bright and full of hope. A ready smile on her face. A hand reaching out to help.

If he kept her anchored to the ground to keep her from flying away with the wings he was sure she had, but could not be seen; then Analise was there to help him fly instead of staying anchored and serious.

Those whose strength lay mainly in the Unifying Force were in danger of loosing themselves to the visions, to the glimpses they were given. Those whose strength lay mainly in the Living Force were too quick to fly away, to risk themselves even when an enemy was in pain. As was shown by Analise binding the wounds of one of her would-be kidnappers.

"I promise you Analise, even if I'm not the Negotiator the Force has meant for, that I will find you. That I will save you. And when I have you back in my arms I will never let you go. No matter what!"


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: I'm back:) Sorry about taking off for a day. I went to an amusement/water park with my dad, aunt, uncle, and eleven cousins (big family). It was a great time, but oddly enough my one cousin and I were more excited about the small petting zoo that was set up than anything else:) Also sorry for the late night posting.**

 **And...STAR WARS REBELS SEASON 3! Go check out the trailer if you haven't yet:)**

 **On to the story...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Qui-Gon slipped from his meditation. There was nothing. No hint of where his sweet Ana could be. Just that she was still there, still alive. A good sign. If Analise was still alive, then everything would be okay...

But the faintness of the Bond meant that his daughter was no longer on Coruscant and that she was blocking. It was her bad habit, blocking when she was in pain or not feeling herself. She had picked it up from him of course and Obi-Wan and Anakin.

A bad habit that she did so that they wouldn't get upset. Would worry. His gentle daughter always wanting everyone to be safe and happy with no care even if it meant hiding any illness or injury or hurt feelings.

Qui-Gon's eyes went to the balcony where there stood one of the two young men who filled his thoughts now. Obi-Wan eyes were fixed on nothing, as if just by staring his former Padawan would discover just where his would-be love had gone. Where she had been taken and what was happening to her now.

"DA!" The door to his quarters slide open and his son ran in, face flushed and out of breath like he had run all the way back from the Senate Building. Qui-Gon stood and Obi-Wan came in from the balcony.

"Anakin what is..." The Knight stopped mid-question. Anakin stood before them, one hand holding a comlink and the other wrapped around the hilt of a very familiar lightsaber. Obi-Wan's eyes brushed over the com and focused on the hilt. He knew the hilt. Pretty much everyone at the Temple could recognize the rectangular hilt without a second thought.

It was Analise's lightsaber that Anakin held in his hands. The lightsaber that Analise used so gracefully in battle, in sparing, in her lessons. Obi-Wan remembered the awe on her face when she had built the saber, remembered comforting her when she confessed that she liked Makashi was her favorite of all the combat forms but was worried that Qui-Gon might be upset since it was the preferred style of his former Master who was now apparently a Sith.

She had rarely let that saber out of her sight, always wanting it near. Analise had confessed to him during one of their stolen moments that even though she had been at the Temple for a year, she hadn't felt like a true Jedi, that it was all real until she and Anakin had found their kyber crystal and built her saber. Then it was real.

A lightsaber was a Jedi's life. It was their weapon, their symbol.

Analise was gone and her lightsaber, the saber she had built was in the hands of her trembling twin brother.

She was out there, in the hands of who knows with no saber.

Anakin's head jerked up at the waves of anger rolling off his Master in the Force. Sure Obi-Wan had been angry before, but never like this. Never had he felt rage build inside his Master until it threatened to explode. Obi-Wan's anger had always come and gone quickly like a breeze.

It was then Anakin noticed that his Master's gaze was directed at the lightsaber in his hand. His sister's lightsaber. His sister whom Obi-Wan was in love with. He could still remembering holding his Master's shaking form in the hall when they had realized that something had happened to Analise and in panic, in anger Obi-Wan had tried to take off after her.

Without a word spoken or otherwise Qui-Gon watched as Anakin walked up to Obi-Wan and pressed Analise's lightsaber into his Master's hand. The Knight wrapped his hands around it so tightly his knuckles turned white and Qui-Gon feared his former Padawan might turn the saber on by accident and hurt himself.

Both young men's lives were deeply entwined with that of Analise's. Qui-Gon feared for them.

Anakin guided Obi-Wan to the nearby couch and sat him down before turning back to Qui-Gon and holding out the com. "Da, I think we need to call some of the Masters." He pointed to a little red light. "Analise recorded her meeting."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He wasted no time. Qui-Gon called Mace, Yoda, and Plo. The three Masters wasted no time in coming.

"Ahsoka knows something is wrong," Plo informed his best friend and almost-brother after he arrived. "She can't feel Analise anymore and can feel only turmoil from Anakin. It's all the Creche Masters can do to keep her in the Creche. She wants to be with Anakin and is terrified right now that soon she wan't be able to feel anymore like Analise."

"It might be a good idea to bring her up here and let her stay with Anakin if things get too worse." Qui-Gon looked to his son who stood waiting to play the recording. "Next to Analise and Obi-Wan, Ahsoka is the best at helping Anakin keep his emotions in check." Plo nodded and the pair joined the others. Obi-Wan still sat on the couch, still holding as tight as he could to Analise's lightsaber.

"Recording play for us now Anakin."

"Yes Master." Anakin hit the button.

 _"My dear! How good it is to see you!"_

 _"The Council said that you had requested to see me Excellency."_

 _"Yes, yes I did my dear. I am leaving on visit soon to Rexus. It appears to have become the seat of the growing, so-called Separatist movement. I would like to bring a Jedi with me."_

 _"But aren't the majority of the Separatist strongly anti-Jedi? It might not be a good idea to bring a Jedi along and even if you would like to bring a Jedi a Knight or Master would be a better choice."_

The Masters exchanged looks. They had received no notice that the Chancellor was planning to visit Rexus nor that he wanted to take a Jedi along, let along a Padawan. It would be dangerous for any Jedi to go to Rexus even on a diplomatic mission and they certainly wouldn't let a Padawan go on their own.

 _"Ahhh you are correct."_ Qui-Gon bristled at Palpatine's tone. He didn't like the way the Chancellor talked to Analise, talked down to her. Palpatine always talked that way to his daughter, as if she was younger than she was, as if she wasn't intelligent enough to understand even basic concepts. _"I want a Jedi to be part of my group to show that the Jedi are a strong part of the Republic and always will be. However taking a Knight or Master might put them on edge. Instead I thought a Padawan, just a Padawan coming with me would show how close the Republic and Jedi are without raising their heckles."_

 _"And you thought me?"_

 _"But of course. Your Master and adoptive father is Qui-Gon Jinn, a famed Jedi Master who from what I hear is soon to be part of the Council. You've been trained by some of the best Masters the Jedi Order has and have had many a successful mission. Besides it would give you a chance to break free from the shadow of your brother and have a solo mission before him."_

Anakin jumped up from his seat on the floor and hit the pause button. "That sleemo!" Qui-Gon shot his son a look. "Well he is one Da."

"Sit down and play the rest of the recording." Growling Anakin did, smiling with pride as Analise's voice, strong and unwavering filled the room from the com.

 _"Pardon my rudeness Excellency, but I do not live in my brother's shadow. Nor do I compete with him. In any case the Council will choose when Anakin and I may do our solo missions. Why did you not put this request in your message to the Council?"_

 _"My dear, my dear girl, the Council seems to be highly protective of you. If I put such a request to them, I feared the answer would be a swift no. I hope that you might convince them of this scheme."_

"Right to call this a scheme he is."

 _"You must ask the Council. It is up to them if I will go or not."_

 _"Of course, of course. If you will excuse me please, I'll go and ask them right."_

There was the sound of movement. Of footsteps muffled by plush carpet. A door sliding opening then sliding shut. The Jedi exchanged looks. Odd that Palpatine would leave the room to contact them when he wanted Analise to help convince them that she should with him on this trip.

Not they would have ever agreed to such a thing.

Analise's breath quickened and they could make out her footsteps, as if she was walking to something. Tension filled the room. A door slid open and a highly cultured voice came over the com. One that they all knew. One that sent chills down their spins.

 _"Hello there granddaughter."_

 _"Dooku!"_ Her lightsaber was turned on as soon as the name left her mouth. _"Where is the Chancellor you traitor?"_

 _"Where you can never find him!"_ Obi-Wan tightened his grip on the saber in his hands and Anakin paled as a cry was torn from Analise. They could feel it as they heard her hit a wall. Her gasping breaths seemed louder in the now deathly quiet room.

The com was quiet for a few moments and when the sound returned it was muffled. "That must have been when she hid it," Anakin whispered to the older Jedi. "When she sent me the message."

 _"I'll ask you again Dooku. Where is the Chancellor?"_

 _"You are my granddaughter. You favor the same form."_

 _"Your version of Makashi has been perverted by your allegiance to the Dark Side...AND I AM NOT YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER!"_

"You go Ana!" Anakin cheered his sister. She might act like a fragile lady, but he knew his twin. She had the same fiery temper as he did, the same spirit. It just took more to get it out of her. Qui-Gon again sent Anakin a look, but relaxed when he saw a small smile on his former Padawan's face and the slightly loosened grip on the saber.

 _"Such rudeness."_ That voice was cold, hardened, oily, full of corruptness. Full of the Dark Side. The recording snapped and crackled with the sound of electricity running through the air. Obi-Wan's loosened grip tightened again and Mace clamped a hand down around Anakin's should while Plo grabbed onto Qui-Gon's wrist when Analise's pain-filled cry echoed from the com. Yoda's ears dropped down as he could imagine the pain his great-granddaughter had gone through.

 _"Sideous."_ Pain, so much pain in Analise's trembling voice though she was trying her best to hide it.

 _"Lord Sideous to you brat."_

 _"The Jedi will stop you. My family will come for me."_

 _"Oh I hope they do my little sacrifice. If they come they will see you dead on my altar...Then they too will be destroyed!"_

The recording clicked off. Silent tears ran down Anakin's face though the young man would refuse to admit it. Mace's tight grip of restraint became one of comfort. When Plo was certain that Qui-Gon would not fly into a rage, but remain a tower of calm, he released the Grey Jedi's wrist.

For Obi-Wan the recording had been too much. To hear her, his Moonbeam being treated so. To be talked down to then beaten, shocked, taken away. It was too much. Too much.

The Knight stood, not letting go of the lightsaber, her lightsaber. He needed air. He needed to think. He needed to her.

But she wasn't there. His Moonbeam had been taken from him. Snatched away.

The balcony. A place she liked. If she wasn't there, then Obi-Wan could at least go to a place where he might still find a sense of her.

Qui-Gon watched his almost-son return to the balcony and exchanged looks with the other Masters.

They needed Analise.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the review Rebel Nobody:) Getting a chapter posted a day isn't easy, but writing has always been a way for me to relax and stay grounded in stressful situations. I also have a nice job where they don't mind if I work on rough chapter drafts as long I have nothing else to do.**

 **Please enjoy the latest chapter:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 _It is my fault Master._ The door had barely slid shut behind Qui-Gon when the words burst from Obi-Wan across their Bond and into his head. It was clear that the younger man did not feel like talking aloud.

Analise's saber had yet to be released from Obi-Wan's death grip. Usually the lightsaber of a missing Jedi was given into the Master who had trained or was training the missing one until they were found...Dead or alive.

Qui-Gon though had no plans to take the lightsaber that Analise had constructed so carefully from Obi-Wan. If holding onto his daughter's lightsaber was giving the man he had always though of as a son some sort of comfort, then he would gladly let Obi-Wan hold onto it until Analise returned to them...Alive.

He was worried through. Obi-Wan was leaning aganist the balcony railing. Leaning over too far in the Master's mind.

Every moment that Analise was gone, every burst of her pain that broke through her blocks and raced to the them loosened both Obi-Wan and Anakin's grip on the galaxy. On reality. On life.

Qui-Gon's eyes darted back inside for just a moment. Claiming his right as his great-grandfather, Yoda had order Anakin to his side. The Padawan and Grand Master were talking quietly with Plo and Mace. Thankfully Anakin had not yet reached Sun Level yet as the twins and Ahsoka jokingly called the highest level of anger that Anakin could reach.

For now Anakin was sad and a little angry. He was floundering a little without his beloved sister at his side. The sister that he was only willing to share with a carefully chosen few. Among those few were the Knight standing, leaning too far over a balcony railing. The man that Anakin felt was the only one who truly deserved his sister's love.

Qui-Gon made up his mind that after the gathering in his chambers ended, he would go down to the Creche and ask Ahsoka's Creche Master permission for Ahsoka to come and stay with him. Anakin would be less likely to go off the deep end if his baby sister was with him.

His eyes returned to Obi-Wan who hadn't moved from his spot.

 _Come away from the railing my Obi-Wan._ He coaxed the Knight away from the railing as gently as he could. Away from the edge.

 _How is Analise's kidnapping your fault?_

Slowly Obi-Wan came away from the railing. _She is my Moonbeam Master. I...I love her with all that I am even though I have no claim to her._ Qui-Gon's eyebrows raised at that, but he said nothing. _I should have gone with her. Hang what the Council and Palpatine wanted!_

 _Why didn't you?_

 _Because of my training!_ The outburst rang throughout Qui-Gon's head. He could feel the rage, the guilt that went with the words. _Duty comes before purpose. Before feeling. It's been drilled into my head since I was a child. From the moment I entered the Temple._

Obi-Wan stopped in front of Qui-Gon, staring at the saber in his hands. The Master gently lifted the Knight's chin so he could see his face, his eyes as he had so often did when the Knight before him had been a Padawan with no self-confidence. Turmoil cut deeply across the face before him.

His poor Obi-Wan. So long the Knight before him had followed as best he could the traditions and rules laid out by generations of Jedi Masters before them. Qui-Gon and Anakin had shown him a wider galaxy, a life where the chains were loosened if not gone competely. Analise had only succeed in breaking those chains from not just Obi-Wan, but from the whole of the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan still struggled though. The lessons from his early years would not be so quick to fade away, to make way for the newer and bolder ideas.

 _Sometimes purpose and feeling can come before duty my Obi-Wan. You just have to listen..._

 _That's the problem Master! My head tells me to follow the old ways and wait for orders...But my heart and soul are screaming for me to go after my Moonbeam. That she needs me._

 _Listen to the Force my Obi-Wan. It will tell you if you should listen to your head or heart and soul._

"Master? Da?" They hadn't even heard the door slide open, but they didn't notice Anakin's subdued Force Signature. "Please come back in. I think we should talk about the Chancellor."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

"I believe that Palpatine had something to do with Analise's kidnapping." Anakin's statement was bold and the young man hitched his shoulders a little expecting some sort of scolding. Palpatine was the Supreme Chancellor after all and the majority opinion was that he was a good Chancellor.

Part of him, a very small part felt guilty for thinking that Palpatine could have anything to do with Dooku taking Analise away from him and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Another part of though, the Force urged Anakin to follow his instincts. That Palpatine wasn't that great of a man as he seemed and was more corrupt than he let on.

When none of the older Jedi spoke Anakin took a chance and plowed ahead. "I mean he called us and said that Analise never made it to his office, but she clearly did because we have the recording and her lightsaber was locked in his desk."

"Which you picked open with the Force." Mace crossed his arms and his stern gaze made Anakin squirm.

"Yes, but I wasn't about to leave Ana's lightsaber there!" he declared hotly. "Our lightsabers are our lives...and she doesn't have her's. I don't trust anyone else with her lightsaber except for us." His sky-blue eyes darted to his Master in whose hands were his twin's saber.

Other than himself, Da, and Yoda; Anakin couldn't imagine anyone else he would trust more to hold onto Analise's lightsaber than Obi-Wan. His Master was staying so quiet, so still as turmoil rolled within him. Anakin was trying to squash down the turmoil that was bubbling inside him, hoping that if he stayed calm, perhaps it would keep Obi-Wan calm. He edged closed to Obi-Wan, offering what comfort he could by reaching out through the Force to hug their Bond. A gentle squeeze assured him.

Obi-Wan was fine. For now. Just like him.

"Dooku would have only been able to get into the office if he had forced his way in or been let it. Since the Chancellor called us after the fact, I think Palpatine let Dooku in."

"Grandfather he called himself." All eyes, except for Obi-Wan's turned to Yoda. The Grand Master's hands were tight on his gimer stick that lay across his lap. "Key I think is that." Mace nodded.

"The bounty hunter Mur did tell Analise that her grandfather wanted him. Maybe that's how Dooku convinced Palpatine to help him." The Master frowned. "What could Dooku have offered though that could have gotten the Chancellor's agreement?"

Qui-Gon stood and started to pace. A sign of just how wound-up the Grey Jedi was. "It would get my daughter out of the way."

"Qui-Gon..."

"No Mace. Ever since Ana arrived and their first meeting, Palpatine has made it clear that he does not like her. He hides it, but you can still see it in how he looks and talks to her. You heard it on the com. He hates her!"

"Because of me." Anakin's shoulders slumped. "Before Analise came, I spent so much time with the Chancellor. I thought he was the best person in the galaxy next to Da and Obi-Wan. After she came though, it was like a veil was lifted from my eyes. Suddenly I realized that Palpatine wasn't that great. In fact he was kind of...dark."

"And the Chancellor knows that you are strong in the Force and will be a powerful Jedi one day." Plo nodded. "He wants to control that power, but as long as Analise is here, she serves as your mirror. She can see the Darkness in those who want to hide it."

"Like Palpatine."

"Two options there are about why Palpatine acted this way."

"Dooku approached Palpatine using his past as Jedi and convinced the Chancellor he simply wanted to connect with his former Padawan's daughter, his granddaughter as it were. He doesn't know that Dooku is a Sith or that he would bring his Master. Just that it would get Analise away from Anakin."

"Or Palpatine is in alliance with the Sith because it will help gain more power, more control of the galaxy. In that case he knows about the Sun and the Moon Prophecy and knows that in order for the Sith to win..." Obi-Wan didn't need to finish his statement. Anakin frowned and took a seat by his Master, reaching for him through the Force.

 _Don't worry Master. We'll get Ana back._

"No proof we have." Yoda's head dropped. It suddenly seemed as though the Grand Master of the Jedi Order was burden with a great weight. A weight he did not want others to shoulder. "Until proof we have, move against the Chancellor we cannot."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

The only time she ever felt free of pain was the times when she drifted into the cool darkness. Not the cold Darkness that haunted her dreams, speaking of death and destruction that was all her fault. It was the peaceful darkness that created dreams of home and love.

Her last dream was a memory. Her and Ben in the garden. Their bodies pressed together, trying to melt into each other so that they could never be separated. Lips meeting again and again. Stolen kisses in which they poured all their love, desire, longing. Things that they dare not speak of aloud.

"I don't see why they need so many of us guarding one human."

"You fool! She's a Jedi!"

The squabbling tin voices of a pair of battle droids pulled Analise away from her dream of Ben. Slowly glazed sky-blue eyes fluttered open.

She was facing the ground. The squabbling battle droids each had hold of one of her elbows and were dragging her down a corridor. She could feel her leggings tearing, scratches blossoming along her legs as they dragged along the unforgiving stone floor.

They were on Rexus. That much Analise knew. She wasn't sure when they had arrived exactly, just that with their arrival she had been given a break from Sideous and Dooku. Apparently they had lost interest in taking turns at shocking her.

Analise didn't mind. She knew their lost interest was only temporary, but it gave her a chance to regroup. To collect her thoughts, her feelings. She was tired of being shocked as well. Sometimes her body still shook from the last visit for the Sith Master and his Apprentice.

A door slide open and the battle droids dragged Analise to the middle of a cold metal room. "She's all yours" One of the droids informed a trio of MagnaGuards. The larger, roughed looking droids did not speak. MagnaGuards weren't known for their communication mods. They simply took hold of Analise and dragged her up onto a metal table. As the droids attached tight restraints around her already bruised and bleeding wrists and ankles, Analise took a deep breath and centered herself.

Whatever pain was to come, she could handle it. She could take it. But she not let that pain flow down her Bonds to Da...to Ani...to Ben.

A single tear slipped from an eye and raced down her face. Analise knew that she was reaching her limit. Knew that she was pushing herself too far, too fast, to hard.

But she couldn't risk it. Couldn't let them feel the pain, her pain. She needed them to stay safe and strong until they were given the okay to find her. If they felt her pain then Anakin and Ben would come racing to save her before they were ready.

The MagnaGuards powered up their electrostaffs and Analise winced at the crackling sound of electricity dancing around the ends. She knew what was coming, but it was still unexpected when the first of them stabbed her.

Her back arched up, her body pulling against the chains holding her to the table as she was stabbed again and again. Currents of electricity raced through her body, tearing her apart. Yet Analise refused to cry, refused to let go of the blocks.

"Why not simple give up child? Give up and let go...let the blocks fall." The temperature in the room dropped as Sideous and Dooku entered. Dooku waved his hand and the MagnaGuards turned off the poles, letting them rest by their sides.

"I will never let the blocks fall Sith." Analise's eyes lit with an inner fire that she so rarely let out.

"How dare you!" Doooku's temper took over and he stepped forward. He slapped Analise as hard as he could across the face. She bit her lip, but refused to cry out. Refused to drop the blocks. "Do it you Jedi brat!"

"Never!" She shot back. "I will never lower the blocks!"

"I really do not wish to hurt anymore then I have to child, but we really do need those blocks down." Sideous grinned behind his hood.

"I will never let them fall. I will never let you take my brother! The Jedi will beat you!"

"Pity, because now you will have to be punished." Sideous' voice turned as cold as Hoth. "Beat her," he ordered the MagnaGuards. "Use your fists, not your staffs." The droids bowed and set the electrostaffs down.

Analise bite her lip hard enough to draw blood, but it was not enough to stop the cries escaping from her lips as metal fists connected with her body.

The droids turned her into their own punching bag. They struck her ribs, her back, her legs, her arms, anything they could reach again and again. One droid picked his staff back up and used it to beat her feet and ankles.

There was a snap.

Pain. Burning pain.

Analise couldn't hold on anymore. She screamed and the blocks dropped. 'Please oh please don't let them come. Don't let them become angry. Please Force don't let Da, Ben, and Ani loose it.'

Her mind hazy with pain. Her body shaking, on fire Analise centered herself solely in the Force. As quick as she could she slammed the blocks up harder and stronger than before. Her family and would-be lover would still be able to sense her, know she was still alive; but they would not feel her pain and she prayed her blocks had not been down long enough for them to feel it.

'I love you all. Please stay safe.'


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Days.

It had been days since Obi-Wan had last seen his Moonbeam. Since he had last held her in his arms.

If he closed his eyes Obi-Wan could still feel her, sense her. Her body so small and delicate yet humming with unseen power as he held her in his arms. The light honey scent of her shampoo filling his nose as he playfully buried his face in her soft hair. The taste of her lips, the warmth of her mouth as he stole kiss after sweet kiss as trees hide them from view.

 _Master?_

 _Obi-Wan?_

The gentle probes along the Bonds broke Obi-Wan free of his thoughts, his memories. Shaking his head he realized they were in Yoda's meditation chamber. He, Yoda, Qui-Gon, and Mace were seated upon the large circular cushions that the Grand Master favored while Anakin was happy to sit on the floor and lean against Obi-Wan's cushion.

"I'm sorry Masters," The Knight bowed his head. "My mind was elsewhere."

"You were thinking about Ana." Qui-Gon smiled sadly at his former Padawan. Obi-Wan nodded. He could have tried to lie, but Qui-Gon would simply give the Look and Obi-Wan would confessing without stopping.

"Miss her very much you do."

"It's just that..." Obi-Wan sighed, then stood and made his way to one of the windows. Where-ever Analise was he hoped there was at least a window so that his Moonbeam could see the stars dancing in the night sky.

"What is it then Obi-Wan?"

"Without Analise Master Windu, I feel like half of me is missing." The Knight's left hand went to his right wrist where it twisted his bracelet. "But I shouldn't be feeling this..."

"Doubt yourself not Obi-Wan. Meant to be you and Analise."

"We have no proof of that Master."

"Proof? Ha! Proof need I not. See I do. Sense I do. Meant for my great-granddaughter you are."

"Grandda is right." Yoda chuckled at the loving term Anakin and Analise had adopted for him behind closed doors. "You two are always so wrapped up in each other. Ana for sure lov..."

Pain.

Burning pain!

Searing pain!

The feeling of bones being broken in feet.

Metal fists connecting with skin again and again.

A cry.

A familiar cry echoing with pain that should not be there.

As fast as it came, it was gone. Hidden behind shaking sheilds that none-the-less kept any pain from leaking through.

Pain.

Her pain.

It had been Analise's pain.

Qui-Gon suddenly appeared to have aged ten years. A large hand was pressed lightly to his chest, over his heart as though it was giving him pain. Obi-Wan seemed almost beast-like. He was bent down, nearly growling and ready to pounce at the first sign of a threat. Anakin had fallen forward. Strength fleeing his body and tears pouring from his eyes as he hit the floor.

"They're killing her! They're going to kill Ana!" The cries tore forth from the Padawan's very heart and soul. Sadness and rage were building fast within him. The Force around him was quaking as watched Anakin reacting to the sudden feeling of pain from his twin. His mirror. His other half.

Worried the Force reached for Obi-Wan and tugged at the Knight, breaking him free from his near-beast state. Seeing his Padawan and almost-brother breaking down on the floor, getting dangerously close to Sun Level, Obi-Wan crossed the room to him.

As if the young man was once again the former slave boy from Tatooine Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into his arm, tucking his head under his chin. He didn't care that tears from sky-blue eyes were soaking his tunic because Anakin didn't care that tears from grey eyes were flowing down onto his head.

Mace had left his seat and knelt by Qui-Gon's side. Yoda watched with worried eyes. One of the reasons the Grey Jedi was being offered a seat on the Council, bring pressed to take it was to get him out of the field more often so he could relax. Che was worried about his heart.

"My daughter Mace...my daughter's pain is hurting me. It's tearing open my head, my heart. I need to save her!"

"You know you cannot old friend."

"Clear the Force has been Qui-Gon. Mission for you and Anakin this is not. For Obi-Wan alone is it for."

"But Obi-Wan won't go unless the Council approves it." Voices were kept low, not wanting to disturb the pair huddled together, seeking and giving comfort. "The Force is tilling us we cannont send Obi-Wan. He must choose to go on his own and he won't...Not until it gets worse and he feels he must."

Mace rested a hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "There is something else Qui-Gon. A disturbing thought..."

"I fear for them...for my Obi-Wan and Ani should Ana...die." Qui-Gon choked on his words. "They are so intertwined with her. Next to the Order, she is their entire world. Their life." He sighed, feeling far older than he was. "If she was to...to die...I fear that Obi-Wan and Anakin might find some way to join her."

What was left unsaid hung heavy in the air.

"We must pray that it does not come to that."

"Not just a fail-safe Analise is. The key to unlocking the Sun's power without his control loosing my great-granddaughter is."

"Please Force, let my daughter return home safe and sound."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"The girl is stronger than I thought. She has yet to remove the blocks she has on her Bonds."

"They fell once my Master."

"But not long enough for those foolish Jedi to locate her." Lighting crackled at the tip of long fingers. "She is stronger than any Jedi save her own brother."

"You should as if you admire her Master."

"If she could be turned we could gain a powerful acolyte, a good assassin."

"But she cannot be turned unlike her brother. She is full of nothing but the Light even when she is angry."

"Yes...a pity, but her death will make us stronger and give us control over the Chosen One."

"If she refuses to unblock the Bonds, then what other option do we have Master?"

"A simple one apprentice. We shall allow the Jedi to see her pain."


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Sorry for the short and slow chapters. I've been busy working and haven't been feeling that great. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I feel it might be more impactful if I moved a good chunk of it to a later chapter. Please enjoy even though it's a little dark.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Days were always the same for Analise. Wake-up from a nightmare filled sleep, take stock of her injuries, wince and gulp down the rancid water and moldy bread she was given once a day before dragged down the hall for another day of torture. Just to break her and make her drop the blocks.

She was dirty. Her robes were in tatters, hair matted. There wasn't an inch of her bare skin that wasn't covered with bruises, cuts, and burns. Analise had done her best using the cleanest part of her robes as bandages, but those too were not filthy. Soaked through with blood that sometimes ran from her injuries. She was always hungry and what food she was given made her nearly sick, but she choked it down.

She was always tired too. It was so hard to fall asleep and when she did, it was almost always nightmares that filled her head to bursting and Analise would wake-up biting her lip bloody so that she wouldn't scream. Any and all energy that Analise could muster up was quickly put to work keeping the blocks up. There was no way she was going to let her pain, her sadness, the sense of what was happening to her leak down to Da, to Ani, to Ben.

Something was different though. The MagnaGuards were the same. Two of them held her in a grip tight enough to crack or break bone while the other two would jab her with their electrostaffs if she didn't move quick enough.

Though the hallway never changed, Analise had memorized the route to the torture room. She counted the doors.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four...

Five!

Her eyes widened and she began to struggle until one of the droids gave her a particular had jab with his staff to her ribs. Her mind was whirling even as her body trembled with pain.

They had gone past the torture room! Where were they going?

The trek down the hall seemed to take forever until they reached a new door. Analise's eyes darted around the room. It was set up for communications, much like one of the tower rooms at the Temple. One of the cross-galaxy transmission coms was on. A chair had been place in front of it.

The MagnaGuards shoved Analise down and clasped her wrists to the chair. She whimpered as the cuffs tightened around her wrists cutting into already raw and bleeding skin.

"Perfect my dear girl. Perfect." The temperature dropped to freezing as Sideous and Dooku entered the room. Although his hood hid his face, Analise was certain that Sideous wore a sadistic grin that matched the one on Dooku's face. She pulled at the chains and cried out softly as pain blossomed throughout her body.

Sideous clapped his hands. "Yes perfect." He nodded to Dooku who stalked around the chair, one hand resting on his lightsaber hilt. Analise leaned away from him as far as she could. "And I haven't even told Tyranus to start yet."

"What are you talking about Sith?"

"Why your performance." Dooku's hand lashed out and pulled hard on Analise's Padawan braid as though he would tear it from her head. "Right now we are recording everything we are doing and when we are finished, we will be sending our little message to the Temple."

"No!" Analise struggled as hard as she could. She only succeed in opening open more wounds.

Sideous laughed. "The last thing they will see is you, their Moon being tortured and your screams the last they will ever hear of you."


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty**

For years Qui-Gon's quarters had been Obi-Wan's refugee. As a Padawan struggling to find his place and understand his rebellious Master. As a Knight suddenly given a powerful Padawan of his own and unwilling to completely part from the man who had all but raised him.

Analise had changed it all. Slowly, slowly his refugee was no longer the rooms that his former Master called home. It was the girl, the young woman with crystal-clear sky-blue eyes and shinning sandy-blonde hair. Her voice soft and shy that could cut as sharp as a blade when pushed to. She didn't simply move through katas, she danced them.

These rooms were hers too. She was Qui-Gon's Padawan now. Obi-Wan wasn't sure when, but his excuses to seek the calmness of Qui-Gon's tea-scented quarters focused more and more on the graceful maiden who called them home. His Moonbeam who with a simple word, a touch could banish all his troubles to the far reaches of his mind.

Only now she wasn't there. Her presence lingered, the little touches she had over the years, but Analise was gone. Running a hand over his still clean-shaven face, Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon's bed.

Anakin and Ahsoka were curled up together, sleeping. A small smiled grew on his face and he affectionately tousled Anakin's hair. Anakin, Analise, and Ahsoka had often napped together when they were younger after playing for hours and tiring themselves out. Ahsoka always in the middle of the twins who would curl up around her.

His smile vanished as he looked closer. Analise was gone. Anakin was clinging tightly to the young Togruta who had curled up to him as closely as she could. Dried tear tracks marred both peaceful faces. They had cried themselves to sleep again, the eighteen-year old Padawan and the recently-turned eleven-year old Youngling. Both of them missing their sister.

Ahsoka's Creche Master had been more than understanding when Qui-Gon requested that Ahsoka come and stay with Anakin at least until Analise came home. The Youngling had known something was wrong, knew that Analise was in trouble, and she wanted her big brother. Anakin for his part kept Ahsoka as close to him as he could. Terrified that this almost-baby-sister might be taken from him as well.

Obi-Wan stood from his chair and left the room. Qui-Gon had given up his bedroom for Anakin and Ahsoka whenever they cried themselves to sleep. Whenever Analise's kidnapping, her disappearance got too much for them.

Refresher door...Ana's door. Obi-Wan stopped in front of the door. There was no sign, no hanging, nothing that identified the bedroom behind the door as Analise's.

Obi-Wan's hand did hesitate. He pressed the panel by the door and it slide open. He stepped in, taking a deep breath.

Her room was just how she left it. As neat as she was with everything in its place. Except for a pair of holobooks stacked on the floor by her bed. Obi-Wan walked on tiptoe, sat down on the bed, and picked up the books. He scanned the titles and realized it was the books he had given her. The poems and the fairy tales.

Had it really been nearly two standard weeks since he had given her them? Since she had sat across from him at the cafe, her eyes glowing as she unwrapped them? Had it really been that long since her fingertips had brushed against his skin as she tied the bracelet she had made him around his wrist?

He put the books back and looked at the bedside table. The nightlight Anakin had made for her. Oh his poor Moonbeam! She no longer feared the dark, but there still times when she needed the soothing light that poured from the small orb on nights when nightmares came quick and hard.

Next to the nightlight was an imagecaster. Obi-Wan reached for it. Analise loved having holos of her loved ones nearby. He thumbed it on, expecting the image to be one of them all.

It was him...with her. The image flicked a little. Analise was his arms, peeking at him as she blushed. He was gazing down at her, love and adoration clear in his eyes even in the holo. She had just hit a target in her blaster lessons, lessons he was giving her. Obi-Wan had been so proud he had taken her into his arms, hugging her tight. Anakin was there. He must have taken the holo and given it to his twin.

Obi-Wan reached out with a finger as if he could stroke the beautiful face in the holo, as if she was really there. A tear ran down his face, but he didn't notice. All that mattered was Analise. There...before him...a holo preserving their love.

"I swear Analise...I swear Moonbeam that I will find you and til the day I am torn away, I will never leave your side."

His com beeped. Obi-Wan turned off the imagecaster and set it down before taking his come and answering.

"Come to the Council Chamber my Obi-Wan...there is news..."


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: This was a hard chapter to write. Dark stuff is never my favorite thing to write. A warning, there is some violence in this chapter.**

 **The action in the holorecording will look like** _ **this,**_ **in bold and italics.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

Qui-Gon had only called for him, but Obi-Wan brought Ahsoka and Anakin along. Ahsoka stayed in the entryway watched over by the Padawan on duty while Anakin went with him into the Council Chamber.

"Young Skywalker be here you should not." Not sitting Yoda was. Instead the Grand Master stood at the center of a small group of Jedi Masters that included Qui-Gon, Plo, and Che. Obi-Wan tilted his head wondering why Che was there, but shook his head.

"Anakin has every right to be here if you forgive my rudeness Master Yoda. It is his twin that is missing. If there is any news, he should be here to hear it."

"Very well." Yoda sighed, the tip of his ears dipping down. "Holodisc we have received. A recording it is. Called here to watch it you have been." It was then that Obi-Wan noticed the holoprojector placed in the center of the Chamber. It was rare when one was brought into the Council Chamber itself.

Plo was the one who triggered the shades and lights, dimming the Chamber. Qui-Gon came and stood behind his boys, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. He did not know what was on the recording. None of them did. He just had a feeling it was bad.

Slowly, unwilling Yoda steped up to the projector and turned it on. An eerie blue glow filled the Chamber as an empty chair appeared. That was it, an empty chair.

It wasn't empty for long though. _**A pair of MagnaGuards appeared, dragging a form between them and shoving it into the chair. As they latched restraints around her wrists there was a whimper**_ and all the Jedi tensed as a head was lifted.

Analise...the figure bound to the chair was Analise. Qui-Gon was thankful that the holorecording was blue, not color. They could not clearly see the extent of her injuries.

What they could see was bad enough. The torn, dirty robes barely clinging to her suddenly skinny form. Analise had always been skinny, but it was worse. Darker shades of blue along her bare skin and clothes seem to indicate blood or bruises or both. She was favoring her feet, not wanting to put any weight on them.

Qui-Gon tightened his grip on Obi-Wan and Anakin's shoulders. Both were tense, ready to jump, ready to strike.

 _ **"Perfect my dear girl. Perfect." Analise's darted up to an area**_ beyond them, beyond the recording. _**She pulled at her chains again, harder then before because she cried out.**_ Obi-Wan latched a hand around Anakin's wrist.

 _ **"Yes perfect. And I haven't even told Tyranus to start yet."**_ Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to tense and Yoda fought to not avert his gaze. As the voice talked, Dooku had appeared in the frame, _ **stalking around Analise who was chained helplessly in the chair.**_ A sadistic grin seem to be upon his face. A grin that neither his former Master or Padawan could ever remember seeing on the proud face of the one-time Jedi.

 _ **"What are you talking about Sith**_ **?** _ **"**_

"You tell him Ana!" Anakin called out, pride and anger both burning in his eyes and his voice. His Master's grip tightened in warning around his wrist, but Anakin didn't care. He knew Obi-Wan was just as proud of Analise as he was. He could feel it through their Bond.

 _ **Dooku's hand reached out and yanked on Analise's braid. The braid that she was so proud of and tried to keep as neat as possible. He yanked it as if he was trying to pull it from her scalp. "Why your performance" Dooku crooned to the girl. "Right now we are recording everything we are doing and when we are finished, we will be sending our little message to the Temple."**_

 _ **"No!"**_

 _ **"The last thing they will see is you, their Moon being tortured and your screams the last they will ever hear of you." Sideous' laughed. "Proceed Tyranus. Jedi, if you are watching this, then please send her brother to us here on Rexus. We will gladly trade. After all...she might not last long..."**_

 _ **Dooku circled the chair, then kicked out with his foot. Analise cried out though she tried not as Dooku viciously kicked first one ankle then the other.**_ Anakin pulled against Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Analise had told him how she to this day feared when she injured her feet or ankles. Sometimes she had refused to tell anyone when they were hurt because it meant time taken off from dance, time that Analise did not want to loose.

 _ **"Cry for them Jedi brat!" Dooku lashed out, backhanding her face first one way then another. "Cry for them!"**_

 _ **"Never! Don't come Ani! Don't you dare come after me Anakin! Stay at the Temple with Da and Ben! Keep them safe Ben please!"**_

 _ **"Insolent brat!" Dooku waved his hand and the MagnaGuards stepped forward, elctrostaffs blazing as they began to jab, stab her over and over again. Analise pulled at the chains holding her down, crying out again and again.**_

"Stop it...STOP IT!" Obi-Wan's yell was heartbreaking. He let go of Anakin's wrist and tried to dive for Analise, reaching for her when she wasn't really there.

 _ **Another cold and dark laugh from Sideous. "Maybe she at last knows that no one is coming for her. No one loves her. Not her Master, not her brother, not even Kenobi."**_

 _ **"No...they do love me...they do..." Analise was panting a little. Faint wisps of smoke drifted from her body**_ visible even on the holo.

 _ **"Then why did you not take your blocks down?" Dooku came behind her and purred in her ear. "Why did you not call for them when we asked? We do not want to hurt you...in fact why not join us. Forget about love. Forget about family. Forget about rules. Embrace the freedom and power that comes from Darkness."**_

 _ **"You know nothing Dooku," Analise spat at him, forgetting one moment to be a lady. "The Light is my ally and it is more powerful than the Dark. Love is the most powerful Force in the galaxy when embraced with the Light. Love, my Love will never die!"**_

Tears were rolling down the faces of Obi-Wan and Anakin, Qui-Gon fighting back his own as best he could. His brave daughter. His little Jedi Healer-Warrior. She was being so strong, so daring.

 _ **"What good is Love? It makes one weak. Your nothing but a burden to your so called father. Your brother hates you because he takes attention away from you. Your brother's Master pities you. They do not love you."**_

 _ **"You know nothing of love Sideous." At that moment her necklace fall free from it's hiding place beneath her tattered robes. Analise cried out when Dooku's hands reached out and almost lovingly caressed her beloved moonstone.**_ Obi-Wan bit back a growl. How dare Dooku touch the gift he had given his love, his Moonbeam.

 _ **"Jedi do not love."**_

 _ **"We do now Dooku. Things have changed..." Analise leaned back, trying to pull her necklace from his reach. "Please let me keep my necklace." Dooku laughed.**_

 _ **"Love...It is weak and pitiful. You love Obi-Wan." Analise's eyes went wide and Dooku laughed again. "Your secret is not so hidden. Why not proclaim your love? So fearful of you to go against your destiny? Or does Kenobi not truly love you? I am sure he does not care for you so you have no need of this!" With one hard pull, Dooku jerked the necklace from Analise, breaking the clasp.**_

 _ **"NOOOO!"**_

"NOOOO!" Obi-Wan's cry blended with Analise's. He reached out for the holo, wanting to brush away the tears from her eyes.

 _ **"I think we have what we need Lord Tyranus."**_

 _ **"Yes my Master." Dooku's hand shot out and Force Lighting sprang from his fingers. Analise screamed as she arched painfully from the chair, smoke once again raising from her body before she lost conciseness and her body slumped down.**_

 _ **"I must return Lord Tyranus. I expect the results soon."**_

 _ **"Yes my Master." Dooku bowed and moved away leaving Analise in the chair. MagnaGuards approached, electrostaffs held high...**_

The recording ending. Yoda's face was turned to the ground, the better to hide the few tears leaking from his eyes while Che wept. Plo had a arm around Qui-Gon's shoulder as the man choked back the wails wanting to break free, unable to understand why the Force was letting this happen to Analise, his sweet Ana.

Obi-Wan had fallen to his knees, not bothering to muffle the heartbreaking cries that tore free from his soul, his heart. His Moonbeam...his Analise...his love...He couldn't take it. She had to be in so much pain, but she was blocking because she couldn't bear for them to feel it. Analise was so pure and good. Obi-Wan covered his mouth, at long last trying to block his cries, stop the screams that wanted to break out.

At first no one noticed it. A slight trembling in the Force. Then it grew into a shaking, angry shaking. The Masters and Knight followed the shaking to its point of origin.

It was Anakin. His whole body was quaking with pent-up rage. Fists were clenched and if he had hackles, they would have been up. Most startling of all were his eyes. His sky-blue eyes were slowly turning a gold color, like the sun. Obi-Wan slowly stood. He wasn't turning to the Dark. His eyes would have been an eerie yellow with a band of red, not sun-gold. His anger and sadness at Analise's kidnapping, her torture had allowed his darker side to break free and bleed a little into his natural Lightness.

"Sun Level..." Obi-Wan whispered and the Masters froze. "He's going Sun Level..." If they didn't find a way to calm Anakin there was no telling what the Padawan would do.

With a growl Anakin stepped forward, heading for the door. Obi-Wan wasted no time and wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could. "Let me go Obi-Wan! LET ME GO!" The voice that spoke was deep, powerful, tinged with the raw power of the Force. "MOON NEEDS ME! MY SISTER IS DYING!"

 _This time the Force has spoken Sun...my brother...You cannot go after her this time. It is a trap for both of you._

Che stepped forward, a hypospray in hand. Plo came up to them, Ahsoka trailing behind him. Obi-Wan hadn't even noticed Plo leaving the Chamber and fetching Anakin and Analise's almost-sister. If Analise wasn't there to calm him all the way, Ahsoka at least would be able to keep him calm enough that he wouldn't be running off.

"Anakin..." Ahsoka stepped forward, a little scared of her almost-big-brother. She had never seen him this upset, this angry. Plo gently pushed her and she took another step forward. Anakin's golden gaze fell on her and slowly the gold began to slowly fade, hints of blue appearing.

"...Soka..."

"Anakin..something's wrong with Ana..."

"Yes..."

"They took her away...are they going to take you away too? Are you going to leave me behind?"

"NEVER!" Anakin broke free and dashed the short distance to Ahsoka, wrapping his arms around the Youngling. "I'm never going to leave you and Analise will be alright...You'll see. She'll be back soon, scolding us when we play too rough or forget to study for our lessons."

As Anakin calmed down, Che put the hypospray away and exchanged a look with Plo and Yoda who nodded. Qui-Gon's face had gone ashen, a hand once again going to rest on his heart and trying to hide it.

"Return to Qui-Gon's quarters Qui-Gon, Anakin, and Ahsoka should. Rest, that is an order." Qui-Gon bowed. Che helped Qui-Gon herd Ahsoka who was weeping and refusing to let go of Anakin who kept her in a death grip out the door. As soon as it slide shut, Obi-Wan turned to Yoda and Plo.

"When we do leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yes Master Plo. Leave to go and save Analise." Obi-Wan's eyes flashed a cold, hard gray. A color rarely seen in the Knight's eyes. "We can't leave her there."

"Rescue there will not be right now. Stabilize, Anakin must be."

"WHAT!? Analise is in trouble now! She needs me...us right now!"

"No rescue there will be, until considered all options have been. Jedi way it is not to save one life over thousands."

"But this is Analise! She's the best of us. The most pure in heart and soul...Beautiful inside and out...We need her...I need her..." Yoda shook his head sadly. Obi-Wan's head and shoulders slumped down. He felt defeated.

Curse duty! Curse destiny!

Yoda looked at Plo and nodded. Plo stepped forward. "This was sent to us with the disk of the recording. Obi-Wan, you should hold onto this until Analise is back with us." From a pouch on his belt he removed something and pressed into Obi-Wan's hand.

The Knight lifted his hand and slowly opened it. On his palm was a broken chain, strands of sandy-blonde hair caught in it. A simple pendant hand from it. A moonstone on a bed of silver loops.

Obi-Wan turned from the Masters and lifted the necklace to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. 'You will be back in my arms soon my Moonbeam. I swear it. One way or another.'


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

Her mind was hazy. She was so beaten, so broken that she could do nothing, but moan. Force knew how, but she still had the blocks up.

After making the recording, the MagnaGuards had escorted her to a new cell. This time Analise was chained, hanging from her arms. She was strung so high that her feet barely touched the ground. Not that it matter. Analise couldn't bear to put any weight on her feet anymore, the bones broken and cracked.

Home...She wanted to go home...But home seemed so far away. Further than ever. She wanted Da and Ani and Ben and Soka. She wanted Grandda and Uncle Plo and Uncle Mace. She wanted Aunt Adi.

Lessons. Dinner at Dex's. Forbidden treats no longer so forbidden smuggled to her by Master Vos whenever he came to visit with Aayla who brings gossip from the furtherst reaches of the galaxy. Aayla who was already training for her trials.

Trembling. Faint, but there. Anger and sadness growing. Gaining strength. Not her's...Anakin's. A deep, painful and twisting heart. Weak, fighting. Not her's...Da's. A heart breaking, fearing that it's love would not return. Still believing that it would. Not her's...Obi-Wan's.

They had gotten the recording then, maybe her necklace although Analise believed that Dooku had destroyed it. They had watched it. Seen her pain, heard her cries as she was beaten and shocked. The taunts that she refused to believe.

Their reactions echoed through the Force, their Bonds and across the galaxy to Analise, chained in a small and dirty cell. Her heart broke.

She could do it...for just a moment. She dropped her blocks and reached out weakly across the Bonds. She poured all she had into it. Using the Force to calm the pain of Da's heart, soothe Anakin and Ahsoka into untroubled sleep. Those three would not feel her. She kept her connection, her touch light and quick. As quickly as she had taken their blocks down, she put them back up.

But Analise couldn't be light or quick. Not with her Ben. She poured even more of herself into the Force, into their Bond. Across a distance that spanned days in a fast ship, weeks in a slow one; Analise caressed her Bond with Obi-Wan.

There was a reach, a touch. A voiceless whispering of love and affection, of strength and a promise to find her. Analise smiled to herself.

The door to the cell slide open with a loud, unpleasant squeal. "The blocks are gone then?" Dooku's voice sounded almost triumphant and lighting streaked across the cell, slamming into Analise's already overwhlemed body.

She screamed. It couldn't be helped. Jedi could fight back against mind probes, but pain could not be blocked. At least she could not block it from herself, but she could block it from the man she loved more than life itself.

There was a fight, a struggle, a silent pleading she could not, would not heed. The block returned.

Once again, the Moonbeam was parted from her Ben. All that remained was a distant sense of what had been.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

Anakin and Ahsoka were back in Qui-Gon's bed. Once again curled up together. Once again struggling to understand why their sister was taken. Why someone would want to hurt her. They sought comfort, strength, balance from each other. They would not be parted until Analise returned home and even then they most likely would not want to be removed from her side.

Che had bullied Qui-Gon to the Healer's Wing. She had scolded him, covering up her fear for her young student by dragging her father to be checked. The sooner Qui-Gon got his heart checked and started medication, the better.

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway. The Padawan and Youngling were restless. Their sleep disturbed by nightmares, fears racing through their minds about what could be happening to Analise.

There was a rustle, the sound of soft wings flying through the Force. Frowns and furrow lines vanished from the slumbering faces, restless limbs stilled. Obi-Wan reached for Qui-Gon through their Bond and sensed an ease in the pain from his heart caused by the shock of seeing Analise being harmed.

A light touch at the back of his mind. Invisible fingers smoothing and caressing a Bond almost fully formed which was strained to the point of snapping. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch.

His Moonbeam. Still kind and gentle, sweet and caring. She was barely able to touch their Bond. He could feel her strength ebbing, slowly fading and yet she was offering him her love and strength; all that she had she was giving to him so that he could be soothed, comforted.

Obi-Wan took her love and strength, added his own love and strength, his adoration and a promise to find her no matter what. Like a sweetly blown kiss, he sent it all back to her.

Without warning the feelings of love and strength and adoration vanished. Pain replaced them. A sharp pain that shook his body, his nerves on fire. As quickly as it came, it vanished as Analise used what he had given her to slam up blocks. The Knight turned and fled from the bedroom, blocking his own Bonds. He could risk anyone feeling something off and coming to him.

Obi-Wan took refugee in Analise's room, falling to her bed. He buried his face in her pillow, inhaling what remained of her sweet floral and honey scent. Tears poured down his face.

Analise needed him now! Yet here he was, stuck by the rules and regulations of duty, destiny. Did they not understand it? Analise needed him! She couldn't wait. If they waited she would die and Obi-Wan had no doubt in his mind he would follow her soon after. He could not stay in a galaxy where Analsie did not exist. He did not care if it was the Jedi way or not...

He did not care if it was the Jedi way or not...

Slowly Obi-Wan raised his head from the pillow. The Jedi Way could be wrong at times. Anakin and Analise had shown them this. If it was wrong when it came to families, to love; then in this instant Obi-Wan easily believed it was wrong to follow the Council's ruling.

'I may not be the Negoator, but I refuse to stay back any longer. I am going to Rexus and I WILL bring Analise back!'

There was no longer any hestation in Obi-Wan. His mind was made up and determined. With a firm stride Obi-Wan marched out of Qui-Gon's quarters, returning to his own. On the way he comed the Temple's ship pool and was able to request a small and fast ship. One that could get him to Rexus in just a few days. No questions were asked.

There was no reasoning behind anything that Obi-Wan threw into his small pack. Most of it was for Analise. All his focus was on her. He returned to Qui-Gon's quarters just long enough to grab the nightlight from Analise's room and to leave a note a datapad for his former Master.

He didn't care if he was breaking the rules or not. He didn't care about the decision the Council had made. He didn't care about the prophecy.

All that mattered was Analise.

Hidden in the shadows, Qui-Gon and Yoda watched the Knight as he marched away. "Chosen Obi-Wan has his path."

"Let us hope it ends well. Che and I will follow him as soon as he clears the atmosphere."

"Ship prepared for you has been. What the Force has said, remember you must. Until spoken it has, interfere you must not. Will of the Force must be followed. To save Analise Obi-Wan is, not you."

"I will heed the Force as will Che." Qui-Gon bowed. "I ask you to watch over Anakin and Ahsoka with Plo until we return."

"Watch them closely I will. Looking forward I am to Analise being home again."

"Force willing."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

There were no alerts. No transmissions. No coms. No Council Members scolding him and demanding he return at once to the Temple. No former Master begging and pleading for his Obi-Wan to come back and they would find Analise together.

Obi-Wan snorted as the thought went through his head. Qui-Gon wouldn't call and demand his return. Instead the Grey Jedi Master would simply ask Obi-Wan to stop off somewhere nearby and wait for him. A member of the Council Qui-Gon might shortly become, but his rebellious spirit would never leave. He would be Grey til the end.

'They shall call me Grey after this.' Despite himself, a small smile formed on his face. When he had first become Qui-Gon's Padawan, he had been worried that he wasn't worthy and that Qui-Gon's status as the Grey Jedi Master would get him into all kinds of trouble.

The first part turned out to a pointless worry. Yes their road had been a rocky one at first, but together his and his Master had overcome all the obstacles that stood in their way becoming more than just Master and Padawan...But Qui-Gon's need to follow the Force rather than Code and Council had played havoc with Obi-Wan. That is until he grown-up and realized that the Council and Code were not always right. He and Anakin had shown him the way.

He gazed out the cockpit window. Hyperspace was dazzling, dizzying. Swirling white and blue.

Analise was fascinated by hyperspace. She was no great pilot like her brother. No daring starfighter was she...But Analise loved to fly through space. She loved to watch as hyperspace flew by until she was dragged away by one of them to study or sleep or something.

Analise...his beautiful Analise...his pure-hearted Moonbeam.

Obi-Wan double-checked the control panels. The ship was in hyperspace, safely on auto-pilot. He turned on an alarm that would alert him to when he was nearing the exit point for Rexus.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and centering himself in the Force. Obi-Wan's plan was to meditate every chance he got on the way. He needed to be calm, form a strong and deep connection to the Force if he was going to save his Love.

His Love...

Taking another deep breath Obi-Wan closed his eyes and centered himself in the Force, focusing on Analise, on his love for her.

'I will save you my Moonbeam...'

 _She does not belong to you!_

'What?' A figure glowing blue and sliver formed before him in the cockpit. Obi-Wan frowned. When had he opened his eyes? He was meditating wasn't he?

 _The Moon does not belong to you and you do not belong to her. Return to the Temple and ask forgiveness from the Masters of the Council._

'I cannot turn back. If I do not go after Analise she will die...If she dies we loose everything...I will loose everything...I cannot let her die...'

 _It is not your place to save her._ The figure was clearly male, almost fatherly. Right now the eerie, seemingly empty eyes of the man stared Obi-Wan down. The Knight felt as though the man was perfectly capable of diving into his mind and ripping it to shreds if need be to get his way. _That place at the Moon's side has been claimed by the Negotiator._

At that moment Obi-Wan felt a surge in the Force. It pressed down on him, feeling like rocks were being piled on his shoulders and back. The Force had never felt like that before to him. The figure stood before, arm outstretched and finger pointing at him.

The figure! It was the figure who was using the Force to weigh Obi-Wan down. To force the Knight to turn back and return to the Temple leaving Analise to the mercy and certain death at the hands of a Sith Apprentice.

 _Your duty must be to the Order and the Republic Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your place is there. Not at the Moon's side. This is not your mission!_

'Yes it is!' Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and gathered the Force from within him, around him. He pushed back as hard as he could against the pressure being set upon him.

 _Forget her! Think with your head, not your heart! You are acting like a mere man and not a Jedi Knight! Turn back Obi-Wan Kenobi! Turn back!_

He couldn't take it anymore. How dare this figure, this figment of his imagination tell him to turn back, to forget his beloved Moonbeam.

'I may be a Jedi, but I am also a man! I will never forget Analise and I will never turn back! I don't care what some prophcey says or what the orders of the Council were! Analise needs me by her side and I am going! I don't care what you or anyone else says! I love her! I will always love Analise!' Obi-Wan stood and raised a fist. Putting as much strength as he could, he lashed out with his fist. Hoping to punch the figure straight in the face.

His fist hit...nothing.

It passed through the figure as it it wasn't there. The pressure eased, then lifted. Vanished. He breathed hard. No longer did the figure look stern or menacing. He looked kind and loving. His eyes rested on Obi-Wan with an almost paternal feeling radiating from them.

A feeling that he often got from Qui-Gon.

The figure raised an arm again, pointed a finger at Obi-Wan, but this time it only rested the finger over his heart. Warmth enveloped the Knight who felt calm, at peace. His connection to the Force felt stronger than ever before.

 _This test of mine is passed. The greater test is ahead of you Obi-Wan Kenobi. You have always been one of my greatest Knights, my strongest of warriors and diplomats. I could not have chosen better for my daughter._

'Daughter?'

 _Go now Negotiator. Save your Moonbeam and pass the final test. Only then when two become one can you truly be together._


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

Analise's arms were chained over her head and she dangled helplessly from the ceiling. Her arms felt as though they were slowly being pulled from their sockets as she swayed back and forth.

Her arms were burning, the cuts and burns stinging, and she was having issues sometimes breathing, but at least the weight was off her broken feet and her feet were what she was the most worried about.

Broken feet...As a dancer she had been told her feet were her most important tool. She needed them to push herself through the difficult moves she had had to master over her years of training. As a Jedi she wasn't actually dancing anymore, but Analise's early dancing lessons still stuck with her and the Katas she was now working to master were like dances.

'If my feet can't be fully healed, how will I be a Jedi?' The thought frightened her. She wanted very much to be a proper Jedi Knight and work in the field alongside Ben and Ani, but if Analise's feet couldn't heal...

She quickly shook the thought away from her head. She was being foolish. 'My feet will heal and even if they don't it doesn't matter. I can still be a Jedi even if work in the Creche or Archives. The Archives could be fun...'

The door to what Analsie had been calling her Little Torture Chamber slid open. Dooku strolled in flanked by a pair of MagnaGuards and about twelve battle droids. His noble face was lit by a sadistic grin. One that Analise recognized. It only adorned his face when he was about to unleash his rage. Not with a controlled Makashi strike in the midst of a duel, but as a long and painful torture session. At least painful for her.

"What do you want Dooku?"

"The same thing as always. Lower the blocks and let your pain race free to your brother and so-called-family. Bring them here!"

"You mean the recording didn't work?" A spark, a flame burst free from Analise's hidden depths. An impish, teasing spark that often danced in Anakin's eyes when they were facing a foe on a mission, but rarely in Analise's. "I knew they wouldn't fall for it! Your plan failed Dooku! Your stupid plan failed!"

With a snarl Dooku backhanded Analise, her head snapping to the side. His dark eyes glared at the young woman dangling from the chins as if he could stab her with his gaze. Turning his back on her, Dooku stepped away, sharply waving his hand through the air. This brought his two MagnaGuards forward, electrostaffs blazing and crackling.

They jabbed her. Stabbed and hit Analise with the staffs. Metal fists slammed into side again and again. She cried out sharply before biting down on her lip when one particular fist slammed into a rib with an audibly crack. 'There goes another one' she thought morbidly. 'At this point my lips will be nothing but shreds...But I don't want Dooku to have the pleasure anymore of hearing my cries.'

Another wave of Dooku's hand. This one elegant, lazy. Apparently his rage and blood-lust had been satisfied...for the moment. The sadistic grin remained though. "Will you give in now granddaughter?"

"I...am...not...your...granddaughter!" Analise gasped the words out. It was hurting more to breath and she prayed that one of her cracked ribs hadn't hit a lung.

"Temper, temper dear. Anger is not a Jedi trait." Dooku chuckled. Normally he wasn't so cruel, but this brat stood in the way of his Master and at times was just as annoying as her brother. In his mind Dooku sighed. He didn't understand why his Master was so interested in corrupting Anakin, in turning him even if he was the Chosen One.

"Ummm...Excuse me sir." One of the battle droids nervously stepped forward, one metal finger tapping his built-in comlink. "It appears that there is a ship landing nearby...a Jedi ship..."

"Good. Takes your places by the door." Analise began to struggle aganist the chains as a a presence reached out through the Force.

A familiar presence.

A loving presence.

Obi-Wan...Ben...

Dooku grinned as he turned back to the struggling young woman. "Your blocks are still up so it would appear that my stupid recording worked." The grin grew. He too had guessed who was coming. "Looks like the boyfriend is here to save the day."


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you for the reviews:)**

 **I work at Staples and with back-to-school starting to kick off, it might be hard for me to get chapters posted each day. I will do my best though:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

The halls were empty. His boots made dull thuds that echoed each time they hit the metal floor. With each step, each breath he pushed himself to run faster. Harder.

With each step, each breath he could feel her her. Feel her fading. Their Bond might not be fully formed, but he could still feel her lungs struggling to push air through her body. The burning in her arms as they were pulled and twisted. The stabbing electrical burns that sent shock waves through her body. He could feel bones cracked and broken, ribs and feet.

Obi-Wan swallowed, focusing himself. Centering himself on his newly deepened and strengthened connection to the Force. The vision, the mysterious male figure lingered in his mind, but Obi-Wan shook it away.

Analise. He had to stay focused on his Moonbeam. She needed him.

At the end of the hall was a door. Heavy and metal. Sounds wouldn't be able to escape past it. He reached out and felt her presence stronger than ever. It was weak, fading. Still there.

The lock was familiar to him. It was a Force Lock, the one that was often used the most at the Temple. The lock had also been installed at some of the pass gates on Coruscant. The only way to unlock them was through the Force.

There was no hesitation. Just a smooth movement as Obi-Wan un-clipped his lightsaber from his belt with one hand and with the other sharply waved his hand over the lock. The gears inside whirred and clacked as they spun. A click and the door slide open.

"I was expecting, hoping even that young Skywalker and Qui-Gon would be with you Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan's lightsaber lit up, the blue blade casting a glow over the battle droids and MagnaGuards. The simple-minded cannon fodder droids stood by the door, guns at the ready. The pair of MagnaGuards stood on either side of Dooku and to the front , their staffs blazing.

Dooku stood by Analise, a sadistic grin on his face. Obi-Wan's heart was breaking, ready to burst out of his chest at the sight of her limp, broken body dangling from the ceiling. Fresh burns and bruises covered her skin. Bright red blood dripped from fresh and open cuts onto her clothes and the floor. Every breath he felt as if it were a struggle.

"Still a would-be lover is better than nothing. Tell me Knight Kenobi, I've heard much about your control. It is present even now?" Without warning Dooku grabbed a handful of Analise's hair and pulled it. Her head snapped back hard and painful, exposing a thin red line where she had been cut when Dooku had carelessly ripped the necklace from her neck.

Analise was so weak, she could barely cry out. All that came from her was a soft mew of pain before she bit down on her lip, already torn and bloody.

Everything in Obi-Wan screamed to let his rage loose. To unleash his wrath. Just this once. Just this once let go and use the power of his anger, fear to destroy all the droids. Destroy Dooku. Save Analise. It was like some ancient primal urge, more animal than human.

A faint, ghostly touch. A caress loving and soft. It soothed him, calmed and pushed back the raging beast that dwelled within Obi-Wan. His steel-grey eyes met her sky-blue. As she soothed the powerful Sun inside her brother, so too did she soothe the rage inside him. Her love, her touch in the Force was enough.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and brought his lightsaber up, his feet shifting into a Soresu stance. He let his mind be blank, free of everything except his focus. Get through the droids to Analise and Dooku.

Dooku's grin faded into a deep, unsettling frown. His bait wasn't working. He had hoped to push Obi-Wan over the edge. To push him into a anger, a rage so blinding and out-of-control that it would be a simple matter to end his life. To win.

Obi-Wan's death wouldn't turn Anakin. It would just make it that much easier for the young man to connect with his darker emotions, to loose control. But the death of such a promising Jedi Knight would be something to savor. To enjoy.

"Get him!"

"Roger roger!" Analise gave a cry as the droids took aim and began to fire. The cry died as she observed Obi-Wan. Just as he watched her when she spared or did katas, so too did Analise watch Obi-Wan when he was working with his lightsaber.

With a snarl Dooku backhanded Analise so hard she blacked out, head dropping and hanging to her chest. Love. To Dooku it was weak and pathetic.

Obi-Wan was all-but-a master in the form of Soresu. He had taught it to both her and Anakin. His blade was a blur of light, a humming wand of deadly laser as he shifted from Soresu into Shien. No longer just deflecting the bolts, he was now aiming them at the battle droids, taking them with their own blasts.

One by one the battle droids fell, their tinny voices echoed around the small chamber as their programming allowed them to feel the pain of their circuits being burned and cut by blaster bolt and lightsaber. Dooku growled as his cannon fodder went down.

Kenobi had never been this connected to the Force before. This in tune with it. Something had changed. He glared at the young woman still dangling from the chains. Every minute a little bit more of life left her body. Her eyes though followed every single movement of the Jedi Knight's. No matter how small.

With the battle droids out of the way Obi-Wan's focus never wavered as he stepped forward to take on the MagnaGuards. He moved swiftly as the pair raised their staffs to meet him. Without needing to think Obi-Wan shifted to Ataru, launching himself up and over the droids, slashing out with his lightsaber, cutting down one before he even hit the ground. It fell to his feet in pieces even as he never stopped moving, now lashing out with a djem so strike, pushing back the electrostaff creating an opening for which Obi-Wan could jam his blade into. Bits of machine and wire snapped and the MagnaGuard fell first to his knees, then its head hit the ground.

Calm, but triumphant Obi-Wan stood before Dooku, his lightsaber blade out if front of him. "Surrender Dooku. Let Analise down and come with me. You have much to answer for."

A laugh and a red blade came up in a Makashi salute. It jarred Obi-Wan for a moment. Analise favored Makashi. The classic lightsaber form suited her. She made it elegant and graceful when she used it to spar. It was light and lovely. Dooku's version of Makashi was elegant, but cold and heavy. Each move filled with dark, anger, hatred.

It was then that Obi-Wan noticed that Analise was no longer awake. His heart leapt to his throat. "Analise!"

"Weak Kenobi. So weak." They circled each other. Blades struck out, meeting with humming crash, flashing green where they met. "A poor excuse for a Jedi Knight. Coming all the way here to save the life of one worthless, useless girl. That is not the Jedi way; choosing the life of one over the life of a thousand."

"The Jedi are changing Dooku. Changing for the better and it's all because of Analise!" Obi-Wan charged at Dooku, but the former Jedi was able to dodge out of the way. He brought his lightsaber down, intending to slash Obi-Wan's back, but Obi-Wan dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way.

"Why fight for her at all? You're not the Negotiator! Just some weak Jedi Knight. A slave to the Republic."

Obi-wan raised his lightsaber above his head, ready to strike. "I am no slave Dooku and I don't care if I'm the Negotiator or not. As long I am by her side, it is enough. I am willing to give up everything for her!"


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thrity-Seven**

Sharp cracking sizzling the air as blade met blade. There were buzzing hums as crystal-fueled lasers cut across air. Muted, cultured voices rose above the cracking and the humming. Rising and falling as they baited, taunted each other.

Analise forced her eyes open. Being awake, aware meant pain, remembering that she wasn't home, that she wasn't with Da, with Ani, with Ben.

"As long I am by her side, it is enough. I am willing to give up everything for her!"

Ben...

Ben!

Obi-Wan!

A muffled cry escaped the Earthling as she reached for the familiar, protective, loving and strong presence. A presence that had been so far away, but was now so close.

The room slowly spun into focus. Two figures were engaged in a deadly dance just feet away from her.

"Ben.." Her lips cracked and split open as she whispered the name she had given him. The name of her Knight. Her Peaceful Warrior-Diplomat. Her Obi-Wan. Her Ben.

What did it matter what some prophecy written hundreds and hundreds of years before she and Anakin were born said? This was her life. She and Obi-Wan were meant to be together. She didn't care what it said.

She was his. He was hers.

Analise pulled at the chains, not caring as old wounds reopened and new ones formed. She needed to get down. She was no shrinking princess to sit back and wait for rescue. She was a warrior princess...And her prince needed her.

Jedi...She was a Jedi and her ally was the Force. An ally that was powerful, strong. Strong enough to help her break free.

Analise closed her eyes, though she had no desire to do so. She didn't want to block her view of Obi-Wan, but she needed to. She took slow, deep, even breaths; ignoring the pain of her ribs. Her control, grasp of the Force was weak, loose, slipping. Any energy and strength she once had had vanished, poured into keeping the blocks on her Bonds up.

'Please...Give me just enough strength to break free...Just enough strength to help my Love.'

 _Always._

The softly spoken, whispered word bounced around Analise's head, heart, and soul. She was filled with a sudden warmth. The Force felt stronger. She felt more connected with it than she had been since her kidnapping.

She picture the chains in her mind. The cuffs that were wrapped so tightly around her wrists. Cuffs that cut and bruised. Simple cuffs. Basic cuffs. Analise allowed herself to smile a little as she pictured it in her mind. The pins and tumblers turning bit-by-bit. Slowly, too slowly in her mind she used the Force to manipulate the cuffs.

A click. Then another. Another quick smile before she was released, the cuffs unlocked and freeing her. For just a moment it was if she was hanging in midair before falling to the ground. Analise was too exhausted, almost too weak to do anything more then give out a soft cry as her body hit the cold, hard and unforgiving floor.

Breathing hurt.

Moving hurt.

Everything hurt.

Panting, sweaty Analise lifted her head. She pushed herself up on her elbows and knees. Obi-Wan and Dooku were still fighting. Obi-Wan was good, one of the best; but Dooku had been a Master. In his time at the Temple he had been the best duelist other than the Battle Masters. Obi-Wan was beginning to struggle. His steps were slowing, becoming faltered.

With a grin and a laugh Dooku flung his hand out and Obi-Wan went flying into a wall. His head hit it with a smack. Eyes rolled a little as he slide to the ground, stunned.

"I win!" Dooku crowed in glee. The hand he had flung out he now raised over his head. Analise watched in terror, her heart jumping to her throat and her soul crying as lightning started to spark from his fingertips.

She knew. She knew the power of the lightning. Knew it could hurt. Knew it could kill...

Kill.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

There was just enough strength. Just enough energy. She could just do it...

Obi-Wan recovered from his daze. He saw lightning racing towards him. Lightning that if it did not kill him, could seriously hurt him. He took a breath. If it meant saving his Moonbeam, he would give up his life.

Lightning raced to him.

Fast and deadly.

"NO!"

A form. Light, bright, loving. Broken, bruised, bleeding. It darted in front of him.

Lightning hit. The form screamed.

"Analise!" Smoke rose from her body. Dooku didn't let up. Obi-Wan could only watch in horror as his beloved took the lightning meant for him.

Dooku slowly lowered his hand, the lighting fading away. The sadistic grin on his face. "Well. It appears Analise was self-sacrificing...Like all Jedi. Willing to die for another. Noble...But foolish."

"No..." His lips could barely form the words. Analise staggered a little, before falling to the side. Obi-Wan pushed himself forward off the wall, arms outstretched to catch her. His lightsaber, forgotten on the floor by his side.

"Please...Oh Force please." He cradled his beloved Moonbeam in his arms, willing her eyes to open. That she be okay. Had it been that long ago when he had held Qui-Gon in his arms? Qui-Gon had made it. Analise would too. He was sure of it. "You're going to make it Moonbeam. Just hold on...Please hold on...we'll get back to the Temple. Ahsoka and Anakin are waiting for you. So is your Da and everyone. They'll be so happy to see you. Please...Open those pretty eyes for me please."

"Ben..." Her voice was so weak. Slowly, slowly her eyes flutter open. The normal brightness of her crystal sky-blue eyes were dulled. Glazed over by pain and exhaustion. "I'm so tired Ben...so tired."

"I know Moonbeam. I know. Just stay with me okay." Obi-Wan stroked Analise's hair and face, not caring if he was getting blood on himself. "Stay with me..."

Analise smiled at him. No pain there as she smiled at the man she loved more than life itself. She raised a shaking hand to his face, her fingertips brushing across his skin. "Ben...It doesn't matter what the prophecy said...not to me..." She took a deep shuddering breath, gasping in pain and Obi-Wan felt his heart breaking.

"Remember Obi-Wan...please remember when I'm gone..."

"No! You're not going anywhere..."

"That is not the Jedi way my Ben." Another smile, another brush of fingertips, another painful breath. "No matter what...I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The hand fell from his face. Her head lolled to the side, eyes shut. Her breathing slowed, almost stilling. She grew cold, too still.

"Moonbeam?" He shook her as gently as he could. "Ana?" Another shake.

Silence.

"ANALISE!"


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Thank you to the guest for their review on the last chapter:) Just a few more chapters left in Moonbeam! I couldn't find what color lightsaber Vokara Che had, so I made it up.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Please Ana please...Come on Moonbeam...Come on...Open your eyes for me...Please wake-up...Please..." Tears fell from steel-grey eyes, washing away fresh and dried blood from the face of the angel in his arms. His arms shook. His body shook.

Exhausted.

Heartbroken.

Lost.

She was still there...Still alive. He could feel her. She hadn't totally left him. They were still together. There was still a chance. Still a chance...There was still hope.

Hope...fading fast...

Obi-Wan curled himself around her. He couldn't let go. Wouldn't let go. If she left him he just didn't know where he would go...What he would do. He was a Jedi, but he was still a man...

His very soul felt as though it would rip free from his body should Analise leave him.

A man whose entire universe was fading fast in his arms.

Dooku laughed, his sadistic grin growing as he took in the young couple on the ground before him. The man in Jedi robes begging, pleading for the woman in tattered cloth to wake-up...to be alright...

Dooku was not normally such a man to take pleasure in the suffering, the heartbreaking, and soul-crushing pain of others; but this case was different. Ever since she had arrived the girl had been standing in his Master's way, their way of reaching their goal. The destruction of the Jedi and the creation of the Empire.

As a Sith Dooku knew the path that lay before him. When the time came, when Sideous had reached his goals and had taught Dooku everything he knew; Dooku would follow the path of the Sith Apprentices before him and kill Sideous. As before he would be the Master and hold all the power.

The vision of his future, a future where he reigned and held control over all was pleasing to Dooku. The Jedi followed a way that was weak, crumbling. If he had stayed he never would have even thought about achieving such power, no matter how much he dreamed about it.

Now though as a Sith, Dooku had been given the tools, the knowledge. It wasn't wrong to crave power. It was encouraged.

"With her death, your death too Kenobi my Master and I shall be able to take over the entire galaxy. We will hold life and death in our hands!" He raised his blood-red blade high. With a single stroke he could end both their lives. End everything.

Obi-Wan looked up. His eyes swirling pools of heartbreak, sorrow. They didn't seem to registar the danger he and his love were in. If they did, they didn't care.

The Knight bowed his head, curled his body even more after the all-too silent, all-too still form in his arms. As if to keep her from seeing if her eyes opened, as if to keep her safe from the blade that would soon take both their lives.

The blade swept down.

Light.

Bright.

Blinding.

Dooku cried out and stumbled back, lifting his hand to shield his eyes. His lightsaber dropped from his hands, automatically turning off.

Obi-Wan hadn't moved. His was still curled protectively around Analise.

Yet light poured from their bodies. It surrounded them. Protected them. Blue light the same shade as Analise's eyes, the same shade as his lightsaber wrapped around Obi-Wan. Sliver like pure moon and star-light, soft and glittering covered Analise's still form.

Dooku growled. Light or no light. He would end their miserable lives and clear the way for his Master's plan. Once again the blood-red blade came up, it's aim posed for a doubly-deadly strike once again.

"Dooku!"

A grass-green blade flashed joined by a blade colored a deep aqua-blue. Dooku snarled at the Master and Healer standing before him. "My former Padawan. Still letting your heart lead you."

"Better than falling to the Dark my former Master." Qui-Gon had never been close to Dooku. Had never had as powerful a Bond as he did first with Obi-Wan then with Analise. Even as a young Padawan Qui-Gon had sensed that something was not right with his astrocratic Master. The way he had always craved power, a high standing within the Jedi Order never sat right with Qui-Gon. When their Training Bond had been severed, he had been almost relieved.

"You are too late Qui-Gon. She will die and your former Padawan will follow soon after. Do you honestly think that your precious so-called daughter will live?"

"I know she will live. Analise is so much stronger than what you think." Dooku glared at Che. The Twi'lek Healer glared right back. She was not going to let this man scare her. "Analise will live."

"And the Sith will fall."

Dooku glared as the Grey Master and Master Healer started to back him into a corner. He had taught Qui-Gon the art of the blade himself and he knew that Qui-Gon's skills had only grown with age as they did with most Jedi. He wasn't sure about Che's skills, but the Healer had a reputation as a mother-gundark when a patient was threatened.

This was a fight he could not easily win.

What did it matter? The girl was sure to die and there was no way that the Knight would live for long without his so-called Moonbeam. Suicide was not the Jedi Way, but there were ways around it.

"The Sith will win in the end. We always have and always will. The Jedi are blind fools!" Dooku slapped his hand against a stone in the wall. There was a rumble. A jarring squeal and the floor beneath Dooku fell away. The man going with it.

Qui-Gon and Che dashed to the hole, but it was too late. Dooku had triggered a collapse of the floor around it. Bits and pieces of metal were falling into the hole. Blocking it, covering it.

"There is no way we can go after him...Do you think he even survived?"

"He has survived worse. We will see him again...Analise! Obi-Wan!"


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

The lights faded in and out, but never died away. Obi-Wan didn't look to acknowledge them. Hadn't moved in fact since he had bowed his head and curled his body protectively around Analise in his arms. Ready to accept a death blow and hoping to keep Analise from it.

Qui-Gon and Che were at a loss. The same lights that hid Analise and Obi-Wan from the galaxy kept the two Masters from reaching the Knight and Padawan.

"I have to get to Analise Qui-Gon. She can make it, but only if I can get her stable enough for the trip back."

"It's them Che." Qui-Gon tugged on his beard. "I can sense it. Obi-Wan and Ana are creating the lights themselves without realizing it I think..."

"They're protecting themselves. When the light fades they return to reality where they have not allowed themselves to be together because of duty and destiny." The Healer remembered the conversation she had had with Analise after the Council changed the rules relating to attachments. "Analise talked to me one time. I think after she realized how much Obi-Wan meant to her."

"About?"

"The new attachment rules. She was worried that as the Moon, falling in love with anyone other than the Negotiator would mean she had failed in her duty, her destiny. I tried to tell her that it would be fine, but..."

"But Ana has always felt she owes something to the Jedi since she officially joined." The Grey Master frowned. "And Obi-Wan is similar..."

"They need a push." Che planted her hands on her hips and turned to Qui-Gon. "So push!"

"Excuse me?"

"You can use your Bond to get through to Obi-Wan. The only way they will let themselves come back is if someone tells them they can be together. Push them together. Analise won't make the move...Obi-Wan must."

"Push..." Qui-Gon sighed again, then nodded. "I'll push."

The two returned their lightsabers to their belts. Che winced as she took in the room for the first time. The blood that stained the floor. Analise's blood. Fresh and dried. The chains that had dangled the Padawan from the ceiling with open cuffs.

It was too much, even for the Healer who had seen some of the worst wounds in the galaxy. Wounds that stole the lives of some of her friends.

Qui-Gon ignored the room. Ignored the lingering feelings of anger, desperation, sadness, longing. He focused on the love. The love he had for his daughter and former Padawan. The love they had for each other.

He knelt, sinking into a deep meditation. Closing his eyes he pictured the Bonds in his mind. Anakin's was faint because of distance. Analise's was flickering in and out as if she wasn't sure to stay or go. Obi-Wan's was strong, but tinged with despair, with fear.

Taking a breath, Qui-Gon tugged on his Bond with Obi-Wan with all his might. He was fearful that Obi-Wan wouldn't respond. Would ignore the tugging the at their Bond and wouldn't wake-up from whatever trance he and Analise were in.

 _Obi-Wan...My Obi-Wan...Talk to me my son._

 _Master?_

 _Yes. It is me Obi-Wan._

 _I am so tired Master...Analise is so tired..._

 _I know Obi-Wan. You must let us near. You and Analise must drop the lights that are protecting you._

 _If we do that Master Analise and I will never be able to be together. Analise will leave us...leave me. I don't think I can live without her._

 _What about Anakin and Ahsoka? What about me? Your friends at the Temple?_

 _Oh Master...you and Anakin and Ahsoka are my family...But Analise...Analise..._

 _She is your life?_

 _Yes Master. I feel as though she is the other half of my soul...But it doesn't make any sense..._

 _Why doesn't it my Obi-Wan?_

 _Because...because..._

 _Ah. You cannot find a good reason because you know the truth in your heart. You and Analise are meant to be together. The Force has chosen you for its daughter, my daughter._

 _The Force..._

 _What is it my Obi-Wan?_

 _I think I saw the Force...Talked to it._

 _What did it say?_

 _That it couldn't have picked someone better...Our Bond...It's a Soul Mate Bond..._

 _You know what to do my Obi-Wan. Do it and save your Soul Mate._


	41. Chapter Forty

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty**

 _My Moonbeam...my Analise..._ Obi-Wan lifted a hand, noticing for the first time that he was glowing with a blue light. He twisted his hand, studying the glow.

He did not take note of Che, hands on her hips and lekku twitching in her need to get to Analise and check the Padawan over. He only gave a passing notice to Qui-Gon, his former Master kneeling on the ground and watching them.

That made Obi-Wan feel better, stronger. Like he was able to do what needed to be done. Qui-Gon was there watching them. He would make sure that Analise would get out of there safely if something went wrong. Obi-Wan didn't care about his own safety, his own life. All his focus was on the young woman in his arms.

His fingertips brushed against her face, tracing the outlines of her lips and nose, her eyes where her long lashes lightly kissed her skin. He lay his palm against her face and with a soft moan of pain she turned her head enough, nuzzling into his hand. She know he was there. Even in a deep sleep, still feeling pain; but she knew he was there and was trying to comfort him.

Again Obi-Wan took note of the blue light that surrounded his body. Analise's was sliver like the moonbeam he called her. It was soft and glittery. Just like her. He's gentle, soft, and loving Analise. She didn't move, she danced full of life and joy and happiness.

The blue light jumped a little, a ray reaching out and briefly touching a ray of Analise's sliver light that was reaching for his. There was an almost desperate feel to it the rays touched, entwined for just a moment and then were ripped apart.

Their Bond...

Obi-Wan thought back to when Analise had first arrived at the Temple. A small, quiet, and shy girl. A child scared and longing to belong. Seeking a family that would love her for who she was.

The Council Chamber...when they had asked her about her abilities...how the Force had manifasted within her. Analise had talked about colors. She could see Bonds as colored threads. Two different colors, each representing a person's soul...

A cool calming blue for Obi-Wan.

A soft, glittering sliver for Analise.

Their souls...

'We are soul mates...Our body is a Soul Mate Bond.' A Natural Bond more power than any other Bond between Force Sensitives in the known galaxy.

Obi-Wan knew what he had to do. He reached out for Analise's sliver light, her thread that lay side by side with his blue.

 _Moonbeam..._

 _Ben?_

 _Yes my Moonbeam. It's me._

 _I'm so tired...I just want to sleep..._

 _I know, but if you sleep you'll leave me._

 _Can't you come with me?_

 _Not where you will go. I need you to stay with me Moonbeam._

 _How? I'm not sure I can stay on my own. I need help._

 _I know Analise I know. I need you to reach for our Bond._ A slight, weak tugging on their Bond. _Good. That's good._

 _You're glowing blue...I'm glowing sliver._

 _And you look so beautiful Moonbeam. Now I need you to picture those lights, the threads twisting together...Becoming one._

 _We're Soul Mates?_

 _We are. Now it's time to make if official._

Obi-Wan bent down, holding Analise tight to him. In his mind he could see their lights blending. The threads of the Bonds twisting and twining together tighter and tighter until only death could part them.

He pressed her lips to his. Love, devotion, adoration, longing desire passed from him to her. Life too as Obi-Wan poured energy, parts of his own life and Force Signature into the small, deceptively frail body in his arms.

Slowly, but surely he could feel Analise responding. Her own love, her feelings of devotion and unending adoration He could feel his Moonbeam trying to return the energy he was giving her, but Obi-Wan gently pushed the energy into her and kept it there. He was not letting Analise leave him so soon.

Qui-Gon and Chi were forced to shield their eyes as the lights grew brighter and brighter. More intense, sharper. The Force both Living and Unifying whipped around the room, feeding off the feelings of the couple.

Brighter and brighter. His fingers parted and Qui-Gon was able to witness flashes as rays of sliver and blue darted out across the room, dancing around each other before touching. The lights became more and more entwined until only one light was surrounding both of them.

No longer two separate lights of sliver and blue.

One light of a calming and glittering ice blue.

Che and Qui-Gon lowered their hands as the light died away. The Grey Jedi gently probed his Bonds with Obi-Wan and Analise. Both were stronger, reinforced by their at long-last fully formed Soul Mate Bond.

Slowly Obi-Wan drew back from Analise. Her eyes opened.

Both eyes glowing ice blue as they gazed at each other. A glow that slowly died away like the light.

"What took you so long Ben?"

"My apologies Moonbeam. Do you forgive me?"

"Always...I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I love you Analise Skywalker."


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: When I was coming up with the two ships for this story I pictured Che and Qui-Gon's ship as something similar to the Twilight with a two-person ship small enough to fit inside...**

 **Yeah I'm not good with like tech and stuff. Sorry about that and sorry for the short chapter. Just two more left after this.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-One**

"No!" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as he slipped into the cockpit. Obi-Wan was seated in the pilot's chair. Tense, on edge. His arms wrapped protectively around Analise who was clinging to him. Her hands digging so tightly into Obi-Wan's robes that she was leaving behind smears of fresh blood from wounds that were reopened or had yet to close properly.

Che stood before the couple, staring down Obi-Wan. Her hands were on her hips and her lekku twitched in irritation. A sure sign the Master Healer was frustrated. Something was in the way of her giving aid to an injured party. In this case his daughter and Padawan.

Sighing the Grey Master shook his head. He recognized the signs even if Che couldn't. Their Bond was so strong, so new that at the moment the pair didn't want to be separated from each other. It would cause them discomfort and anxiety. Qui-Gon had seen if often enough with Anakin and Analise. Every time something traumatic had happened the twins would cling to each other, unwilling to be parted for too long. Now Ahsoka had started to act the same way as her Bond with the twins grew stronger.

'Luckily the newness of the Bond will fade and the strength remain allowing them to be parted from each other.' It would always be uncomfortable being parted from the other since they were Soul Mates.

"I need to get Analise stable." Che had turned and was glaring at Qui-Gon who simply stared calmly back. "I need to get her as stable as I can for when we get back to the Temple so she can begin proper treatment. I also want to look over Obi-Wan because I am sure he is injured."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get them to let go of each other! I'll get Analise all set then I can check on Obi-Wan." She tapped her foot, lekku twitching more as her irritation grew with every moment that healing was delayed.

"Alright, alright." Qui-Gon threw his hands in the air as a gesture of mock surrander. He focused on the Knight and Padawan, huddled together for comfort and protection. He opened up his Bonds to both of them allowing all three to communicate.

 _Obi-Wan, Analise...I need you both to listen to me._

 _Yes Master._

 _Yes Da._

 _Analise needs to go with Che to be given some treatment that will keep her stable until we land at the Temple and her real treatment can begin._

 _I don't want to leave Obi-Wan Da..._

 _If I let her go she'll vanish and I won't be able to find her..._

 _That's the Bond talking you two and you both know it. Now I am putting my foot down!_ Che was shocked as both Obi-Wan and Analise smiled. Whatever Qui-Gon had told them the pair had clearly found funny. _Che and I will take Analise to the back then I will return. Obi-Wan and I will get the ship into hyperspace and on the way home. When Che gives the okay, then you two may stay together until we are home at which point Obi-Wan you will go to my quarters where Anakin and Ahsoka are while Che, Analise, and I go to the Healer's Wing._

 _No!_

 _Please Da, I want to stay with Obi-Wan.._

Qui-Gon held up a hand at the mental outbursts. _This is not up for discussion. Right now you are reacting to your Bond. Now give me Analise Obi-Wan._

It was clear that Obi-Wan was fighting. Fighting both the Soul-Mate Bond that was screaming at him to keep Analise with him and the natural instinct to obey Qui-Gon.

Slowly Obi-Wan stood, Analise craddled to his chest. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Lingered there.

 _As soon as I can I will be by your side Moonbeam._

Qui-Gon reached out with his arms and carefully took Analise from Obi-Wan. The Knight's hands lingered on her. He didn't seem to care that his robes were now bloodstained. Thankfully Qui-Gon had extras waiting for him.

Che stepped forward. "Analise will be fine Obi-Wan. I promise." Obi-Wan nodded letting his hands fall away before sitting back down. Che laid a forehead on Analise's forehead, pushing a gentle and firm sleep suggestion to the broken young woman.

Analise whimpered, fighting it. She didn't want to sleep. She want to wake-up and be back in that torture chamber with Dooku waiting to hurt her.

"All is well Analise. We will be here when you wake. You are safe." Che's soothing voice worked. Qui-Gom smiled as his daughter gave in. He remembered well-enough having to use such suggestions on her in the past.

"Get everything set for hyperspace my Obi-Wan. We'll enter it when I return."

"Yes Master."

"This way Qui-Gon." Che lead the taller human male to the a little spot in the back that she had set up as a place to treat Analise. "You will have your hands full when you get back to the Temple."

"You mean with Obi-Wan and Analise not wanting to be apart from each other for too long? I must admit it will be nice to have Obi-Wan underfoot again."

"I wasn't talking about Obi-Wan Qui-Gon."

"Hmm?"

"It won't be just Obi-Wan...You're forgetting about Anakin and Ahsoka." Che grinned almost evilly. "You'll have three Younglings under foot while you're trying to get Analise to sit still and heal."

She laughed as Qui-Gon groaned. "Maybe I should find a nice long mission to go. Plo can watch the kids."


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

**"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

"You cheated Soka!"

"What? How can I cheat Ani? You just taught me this silly game."

"Silly game? Sabbac is not a silly game. When playing sabbac you can learn all sorts of useful information."

A snort. "Yeah right."

"It's true Youngling. Listen to the Master."

"You're not my Master yet...And stop calling me Youngling!"

"So that means you're an old lady?"

"That does it Anakin Skywalker!" There was an undignified male squeak and a thud. Qui-Gon sighed and rolled his eyes as he poured out a glass of muja juice. It was the only thing that could get Analise to take the supplements that Che had prescribed for her to take as she healed.

Che had been right. Anakin and Ahsoka had chosen to make it difficult and crowded for him the moment Analise had been set free from the Healer's Wing. Che had kept Analinse in the bacta tank for only a day. They weren't sure why, but if Analise was kept in bacta for too long, she would have an adverse reaction to it. So she was set in it just long enough to get the worse of her injuries to heal or start healing. After that she was on her own.

He grabbed the handful of supplements and medications Analise had been prescribed with her glass of juice and stepped from the small kitchen area to the living room. With Anakin and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's daily visits, Qui-Gon each day set Analise on the sofa. Her movement was to be kept to an absolute minimum. Her feet and ribs were no longer broken thanks to her bacta bath, but they were't fully mended. Her ribs were bound, feet in braces.

Everyday Qui-Gon wanted to fall to his knees on the ground and thank the Force. As horrific as Analise's injuries were, as devastating as they could have been; there had been no internal bleeding. It had been close though.

Another sigh escaped him as he took in the scene in the living room. Analise was of course safely bundled up on the sofa. Wrapped nearly head-to-toe in the softest blanket Anakin had been able to find, feet stretched out as she leaned her back against the arm behind her. She was still pale, but slowly the natural pink tint to her face was returning.

Anakin and Ahsoka were engaged in a wrestling. Discarded sabbac cards lay scattered on the floor around them. It was the declared entertainment of the day for their beloved sister; Anakin teaching Ahsoka the fine art of sabbac.

At first he wanted to scold the pair until he saw the bright smile on his daughter's face, heard the soft laughter bubbling from her. Since returning to the Temple her nights had been sleepless ones. Full of nightmares that had no seeming end. Sometimes he could easily soothe her, but some nights she would stay awake until Obi-Wan and Anakin came in the morning. Then she would drift off to sleep under the watchful gaze of all three of them.

So Qui-Gon stood there, watching. Enjoying the peaceful moment. Enjoying the love and happiness flowing between the three siblings. Until the coughing started.

"That's enough you two," Qui-Gon gently scolded the wrestling pair as he stepped forward, setting the juice and pills on the coffee table so he could calm Analise. "You've made your sister laugh too hard too soon."

"We're sorry..."

"Very sorry." Ahsoka darted to the couch and climbed up, stretching herself out by Analise as best she could. "I forgot you were hurt."

"It's fine Ahsoka. I needed to laugh just then..." She sighs looking at the chrono on the wall.

"He's coming Ana. He'll be here."

"But I feel like he's been gone forever Anakin." Ahsoka snuggled closer.

"Tell me the story again from Obi-Wan's fairy tale book Analise. Please..."

"Maybe I can tell it to you Ahsoka." Analise's face brightened. None of them had heard the door slide open, but there stood Obi-Wan. He strode forward to Analise and grasped hold of her left arm that had been laying across her stomach.

He turned it over, pressed a courtly kiss to the wrist before stroking it with his fingers. Checking her strong, steady pulse. Checking to make sure she was still there. Analise blushed. Ahsoka giggled and Anakin grinned as he gathered up the sabbac cards while Qui-Gon pretended not to see.

 _What took you so long Ben?_

 _Apologies Moonbeam. The meeting ran over._ "So what was the entertainment today?"

"Anakin was teaching Ahsoka how to play sabbac, but she beat him which makes me think that she's picked it up Uncle Plo or even Grandda. Now Ahsoka was begging me to read our favorite story from the book you gave me."

"I have a better idea. What if I tell all three of you stories from the Temple?"

"Temple stories? Oh come on Obi-Wan we've heard them all," Anakin moaned as he playful punched his Master's leg. He dropped the title when it was just family. Obi-Wan gave a mock growl and lightly pushed at Anakin with his foot.

"Actually I was thinking of retelling the stories I've heard about the Masters including..." His eyes slide over to Qui-Gon, sparkling a bright green.

"Only if you are nice Obi-Wan." He checked the time. "I need to see Yoda and Mace about the Council Placement Ceremony." He scooped up his cloak and headed for the door. "Make sure Analise takes her meds. Don't let her fool you with her aak-puppy eyes...again"

"Yes Master."

"Obi-Wan...I'm fine. I don't need to take them." Obi-Wan sat forward, leaning close to Analise. Close enough to kiss, but he only spoke.

"Take your meds Analise for me please." She squeaked and Qui-Gon joined in Ahsoka and Anakin's laughter as Analise quickly nodded and took the meds Obi-Wan had picked up to hand to her.

'Maybe I'll have Obi-Wan calling me Father sooner than I think.' The thought made Qui-Gon smile brightly as stepped into the halls.


	44. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me. All the characters and places (except for my OC Analise Joy) belong to them.**

 **"aaaa"-talking out loud.** _ **"aaaa"**_ **-talking through a holo or com. 'aaaaa'-inner thoughts.** _ **aaaaa**_ **-talking through a Bond**

 **AN: Here it is! The last chapter of Moonbeam! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing:) Next up is Edge of War and the start of the Clone Wars!**

 **Also, to the reviewer who talked about the telepathic speech, I understand that in the EU it works differently, but I liked the idea and thought it would be cool the characters in my story could use it. I thought it would give the Bonds a deeper, more powerful feeling.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Epilogue**

Blue met blue. Light and shadows danced on the walls of the small salle. The lasers; one wide and round, the other flat and narrow crashed together as two opposites yet the same came together.

 _It's very odd._

 _What's odd?_

 _How there is a flash of green whenever the blades strike each other. I mean it doesn't make any sense._

 _I am sure that Anakin could tell you the reason if yo...HEY!_ Obi-Wan found himself rushing to dodge as Analise brought down in a Makashi strike meant to hit his wrist and disarm him. Falling back Obi-Wan used the Force to keep his balance before lashing out with a clumsy Makashi strike of his own.

Analsie giggled as she spun out of the way. She wasn't a warrior in the way the rest of her family was, but she was a natural with a lightsaber just like her brother. Having her lightsaber returned to her had her feeling once more the proper Jedi. Being told by Che that she could once again return to the salles as long as she kept her training light and short. All Analise had been able to do was gasp out thank you before taking off in search of one of her favorite sparring partners. Paying little heed to Che's un-Jedi-like shouts of "Slow down or you'll be back on bed rest!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile as his Moonbeam halted in her spinning and slipped into a loose Makashi stance. They were only sparring for fun, blades on the lowest power setting. He had no intention of letting her win though. It was hard though for him not to get distracted as Analise didn't just flow through the movements, she danced.

The Knight shook his head, refocused his thoughts, and studied with a careful eye. Analise's loose stance was a trademark of her sparring. She used it often and with great effect in formal matches. Her loose stance confused her opponents, often tricking them into thinking she was less skilled or not that interested in the match.

Obi-Wan was no fool. From her loose, almost casual stance Analise was able to shift into a more formal Makashi stance or lunch a Ataru or Soresu attack. Makashi was Analise's chosen form, but she was also as equally talented in Ataru and Soresu.

He had to figure out which way Analise was going to go. Using the Force and his eyes he took in the way her body was tensing, the way she was shifting. She couldn't do Ataru yet. Che hadn't cleared yet for the fast-paced, highly-acrobatic Hawk-Bat form yet. That ruled out one of her favored forms.

Soresu or Makashi. Analise's eyes narrowed and she widened her stance. Ah! Soresu then. Obi-Wan grinned and braced himself, leaning forward a little. It would take time for Analise to slip into even a light meditative state and in Soresu there was no good counterattack. He could use Ataru to launch himself up and over, landing behind her and end the match by holding his blade close to her neck.

But was it far to use Ataru? It was just a friendly spar and Analise couldn't use Ataru herself. In a more formal spar or out in the field in the heat of battle he wouldn't think twice about using an opponent's weakness, but this was Analise and it was just for fun. Maybe he could win against her without Ataru.

There was a slight sting on his right hand and his lightsaber dropped from his hand. It nearly hit the floor before turning off and zooming straight into Analise's open right hand. Shocked Obi-Wan glanced up to see Analise smiling a little. "Got you." Turning off her own saber she held his out for him to take. He smiled as he took it, clipping it to his belt. Analise did the same with hers.

"That you did Moonbeam. You haven't lost an bit of your skill while you were out."

"Are you sure Ben?" Her eyes filled with some worry. It tinged her voice. "I've never beaten you even in a friendly spar and what I used to disarm you was a basic shii-cho strike. You never get taken in by beginner stuff like that."

He chuckled and bent forward to whisper in her ear. "Maybe I was just distracted by the angel dancing in front of me."

"Ben!" She gently smacked his chest turning bright red. He laughed.

"Let's get cleaned up. Come meet me in the water-garden after late-meal."

"Why?"

"Just because..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This time Analise was first to the water garden. Their secret hidden place. With a sigh she loosened her hair from her ponytail and slipped off her boots and the braces she still had to wear under them as she sat on a rock at the water's edge. She dipped her feet into the water, kicking them a little to make ripples.

"That's look nice." She turned her head at the voice, the rusting as branches were pushed aside. Her Knight stood there. Tall and noble. Like he had stepped out of a fairy tale and into her life. She slowly started to push herself up, but he waved a hand. "Don't get up. You need to rest."

"I feel like every-time I turn around I'm being told I need to rest." Obi-Wan chuckled as he sat on the rock next to her and opened his arms. With a shy smile and a blush Analise fell into them, nestling herself against him. He tucked her chin under his head, wrapping both arms around her and holding her tight to him. "I'm not weak Ben."

"No one would dream of calling you weak Moonbeam. You are strong. A light to so many of us." He nuzzled the top of her head. "You are my light and strength."

"As you are mine...Why are we meeting here?" It was a good question. Analise and Obi-Wan had no reason to hide their love, their relationship anymore. Qui-Gon had been more than happy to grant his premission for the two of them to court.

"Because I have a question to ask you and I would much rather ask it without a couple of shadows." She giggled. Yes they no longer had to hide, but that also mean that whenever they tried to have a moment just the two of them; a shadow showed up. Useually Anakin or Ahsoka who thought they were being sneaky as they hide behind the couple and played pranks on them.

Analise pulled back from Obi-Wan a little, gazing up at him. "What question could you have that you would us to meet in the garden?" Obi-Wan raised a hand and stroked her cheek, resting it there before pulling her gently to him for a soft, sweet kiss that lingered. Analise's cheeks were bright pink as he pulled back.

He was nervous. More nervous than when he had been waiting for his status as Qui-Gon's Padawan to be made official. More nervous than when he had been Knighted and sent on his first mission as one. More nervous than when he had been granted Anakin as his Padawan.

What he was about to ask Analise would change both their lives. He had debated with himself about waiting. They were both young. She wasn't even twenty yet.

But he couldn't wait. It was as if the Force was pushing him. The time was right. He needed to ask her.

"Analise...I..." She tilted her head, watching him as he fought to find the words. The romantic and courtly pledge he had come up with had flown out of his mind. "Marry me!"

"What?"

"Marry me." He cupped her face in his hand. "I love you, more than anything in the galaxy Analise. I would give up everything for you. I just can't picture my life anymore without you in it..."

"Yes."

"I know I'm older than you and we would have to wait a few years before we could actually get married and..."

"Ben!"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I will marry you!"

"You will? You will!" Obi-Wan jumped up in his excitement, his joy. With gentle, loving hands he pulled Analise up with him, all-but picking her up. "She said yes!"

"Ben!" Analise was bright red. "Do you want the whole Temple to hear?"

"I don't care! I want the whole planet to hear that you said yes!" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"I want to shout it too Ben, but we need to formally get the Council's approval before shouting it recklessly from the rooftops." He kissed the palm of her hand before she removed it.

"You're right of course. Oh! I have something to give, well return to you." He dropped a hand from around her and slipped into his belt pouch. The hand came back, holding something tight within it. "Hold out your hand."

She held out her hand and Obi-Wan carefully dropped it in. Slowly, slowly Analise uncurled her fingers. In her palm lay her moonstone necklace. The necklace that Obi-Wan had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Tears filled her eyes. "I never thought I would see this again. I thought Dooku destroyed it."

"He just broke the chain Moonbeam and sent it to us as a taunt. I had the chain fixed." He took the necklace from Analise and reached around her, putting it on. "At long last this is back where it belongs. Only this time it is a symbol of more than just a birthday."

Analise smiled and reached up a hand to gently stroke the soft beard that framed his face.

"You do realize that this means we have a new mission before the wedding."

"What mission Moonbeam?"

"To keep Anakin from giving an embarrassing speech."

"Hmmm...maybe we should just elope."


	45. Edge of War Announcement

**First chapter of Edge of War has been posted!**


End file.
